Instant Addiction
by fairlyunique
Summary: Spending his day at a park, Steve met a young women and her son. He didn't realize that they were going to change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am updating this story, I'm working on its sequel Can't Stop Loving You. Which is a work in process right now and I'll probably be updating those chapters I've posted already. Anyway enjoy Instant Addiction, I hope you love these characters just as much as I do. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 1-

The city of New York was enjoying one of the first spring days of the season, and you could find Steve Rogers leaning against a tree in Central Park with a sketch book in his lap. It's been a month since he was freed from the ice and re-entered the world that left him behind. S.H.E.I.L.D got him a nice already furnished apartment 5 blocks away from their headquarters in New York. Close enough for them to keep an eye on the captain but also far enough away so he could live a normal life.

But how could you live a normal life when the world that you once knew, left you behind. New York may be the same city, but the people who live in it are not the same people. The clothes are different, the way they talk to each other is different. No one respects each other. There is rarely any laughter in the streets, even in the park. Everyone had the noses stuck in a phone, not paying attention to the world around them. Except for one women who was watching, he thinks is her little brother, as she looked too young to be a mother in his own opinion. But with how different the world was, he could be wrong. She was teaching him how to play catch. The little boy's baseball mitt was bigger then his head. As he was trying to open and close the mitt without his other hand every time she would gently toss the ball to him.

"Heads up!" Steve heard before looking up from his sketch pad and saw the baseball heading towards him. Raising his hand up the super soldier caught the baseball no problem. Standing up he brought the ball back over to the two.

"Here's your ball buddy." Steve said as he gently tossed the white baseball into the mitt, the little brunette boy was wearing.

Putting a huge toothless smile on his face. It was a smile that no adult could say no too. Steve figured that this little boy probably got almost everything he wanted. "Thanks mister!"

"I'm sorry about that. He apparently has a great arm but horrible aim." The young women said ruffling the little boys hair. Now that he had a good look between the two, he realized he may be wrong about the two being brother and sister. The little boy looked nothing like her other then his eyes were the same color, which was the perfect shade of light green. He had brown, almost black, curly hair while she had straight shinny blonde hair.

"It's alright." Putting his hand out towards the women. "I'm Steve."

"Emerson." The girl said shaking his hand with a slight smile on her face. "And this is Liam."

"Hi. Do you think my mommy is pretty? And thats why you keep looking over at us?" Liam asked looking up at Steve.

Seeing the look on Emerson's face, Steve realized he had to explain why he was looking over at the two without looking like a stalker. "Uh that uh that's not why I was looking over at the two of you. Not saying your mom isn't pretty. Because she is. She doesn't look old enough to even be a mom."

"See mommy I told you he thought you were pretty! That's why he kept looking over at us!" Liam exclaimed pulling on her shirt, before Steve could finish explaining.

Raising her eyebrow, Emerson looked at Steve. Knowing there was more to the story. "Well is that why you keep staring at us?"

"Well part of it." He said as he stood back to his normal height. "You two are the only ones in this park who don't have your noses stuck in a phone. And so I decided to draw the two of you."

"You draw? Can we see it? I mean if we're your models we should see the drawing." Emerson said staring at the strange, but handsome man in front of them. She had him pegged as the jock type. Not an artist.

Nodding his head he walked back to the tree he was leaning on earlier, noticing that they followed him, Steve pulled out the drawing. "It's not done yet, I still have to do some more shading."

Looking at the drawing in awe, Emerson was amazed. The picture looked just like them, Liam was laughing as he was looking at the ball and she was smiling while watching her son. He got their features perfect, not a hair was out of place. "Wow Steve this is amazing. Are you an artist?"

Shaking his head. "No it's just a hobby."

"Are you sure about that? Because this is amazing. I can only draw stick figures and even they aren't that good." She said handing him the pad back.

"Thank you." He said scratching the back of his nape. "Uh do you want it?"

"Of course. As long as you sign it at the bottom so if you ever become famous I will have an a drawing before all the fame." Emerson said with a small smile on her pink lips.

Nodding he did as she asked. Handing the drawing back to the women. He watched her gently put it in her bag. Making sure not to ruin the picture in anyway. Not too long after, Steve realized that they were standing in complete silence for more than a minute. Clearing out his throat, the super soldier nodded his head towards the mother and son. "Well I'll let you two get back to your day."

Feeling Liam tugging on her pant leg, Emerson knelt down to her son's height, instead of agreeing with Steve. "Whats up buddy?"

"Ask him to get ice cream with us." Liam said as softly as a 6 year old could. Which wasn't as quiet as Emerson would hoped it to be.

Looking up at Steve, knowing that he heard Liam. "What do you say want to get some ice cream?"

"Ice cream sounds perfect." Steve said with a smile on his face before picking up his notebook. "So where are we going to go?"

"We know just the place."

Walking four blocks away from Central Park in the most comfortable silence you could have with a complete stranger that your son invited. Emerson was excited when they made it to Scoops. Liam's favorite ice cream shop. The two came here so much that the owners thought of Emerson and Liam as their own family.

"Oh there they are! My favorite costumers!" The middle aged women said behind the counter. She had black hair with grey streaks that were around her hairline. Red framed glasses were sitting on top of her head, making her look like a librarian. She stood about four inches shorter then Emerson. So Steve felt like he really had to look down at her. Something he was still not used too. "Oh and you brought someone along? Is this a new boyfriend Em? I'm Karen."

Looking over at Steve, Emerson noticed a light blush raising from his neck into his cheeks. Shaking her head, the blonde knew that this was going to happen when Karen saw the good looking man she brought with her. It was rare enough whenever Emerson would bring her best friend, Sean with, let alone someone she just met. "No Karen, we just met like 10 minutes ago. Liam invited him along. But this is Steve."

"Steve it's nice to meet you. Do you have a girlfriend?" Karen asked shaking his hand.

Shaking his head he looked at her with a confused look on his face. "No ma'am. I don't."

"Really? You look like that and you don't have a girlfriend?" Karen said cocking her head. "Emerson make sure you fall for this one. He has a firm hand shake. Do you know what that means?"

"Karen really? That is no way to talk to costumers." An older man said as he walked over to the group. Saving Emerson and Steve from anymore embarrassing moments. "I'm Henry, Karen's much more thoughtful husband."

"Steve. Sir, this is a great place you got here." Steve said shaking his hand, making sure to give him a firm shake.

"Well you it would be better if you had some ice cream I'm sure. Go sit down and I'll get you whatever you want on the house!" Henry said ruffling Liam's brown hair. "Chocolate today Liam?"

"Uh huh, thank you Henry." Liam said climbing up on to the closest booth.

"What about you two?" Henry said looking between Emerson and Steve. Who were awkwardly standing next to the booth.

"I'll just have a chocolate milkshake." Emerson said shaking her thoughts away and sliding in next to her son.

Sitting across from the two, Steve nodded his head towards Henry. Making sure to keep eye contact with the man. "I'll have the same."

Watching Henry walk up to the counter, Emerson looked over at Steve. She studied him for a bit before she asked. "So Steve what do you do for a living?"

"Uh I used to be in the military." Steve said as simply as he could. Steve was already briefed by Fury, the Director of SHIELD, that he was not supposed to talk to civilians about his true identity. But he still couldn't lie to them, especially to someone as nice as Emerson. it was not part of his nature.

Nodding her head, she could tell that he had some training. She wasn't blind. His muscles gave enough away to narrow down what he did for a living. He was out in the park during prime business hours, so she knew he didn't do anything with having to wake up and put on a suit. Which in her mind narrowed it down to military or athlete. "So your on leave now then?"

"I guess you can say that." Steve said with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn't know what you could waking up from a almost 70 year nap. Leave sounded like the best way to put it. "What about you?"

"I actually have my own bakery called Bake Away, on the Upper West Side. Karen and Henry helped me out a lot when I first opened. It's doing pretty well actually." Emerson said as Henry came back with the ice cream and milkshakes. Steve could tell that she was very proud of her accomplishment. Even more so as she had a six year old son to take of as well. He was impressed with the modern women, they knew what they wanted and they weren't going to stop until they got what they came for. It reminded him of Peggy, who didn't let any man tell her she couldn't do something because she was a women.

Taking a sip of his milkshake to get rid of his thoughts of Peggy and the life he could've, should've, had. He was greeted by the most amazing thing his tastebuds have had in a long time. "Oh wow this is amazing. It's been so long."

Laughing softly as Emerson tucked napkins into Liam's shirt. The six year old was the messiest eater when it came to ice cream. "Haven't had a milkshake in a while?"

Shaking his head, Steve replied. "No actually I haven't. Its been awhile since I've had anything sweet."

"Well if you are ever craving anything sweet you are more then welcome to come to the bakery. We live right above it." Emerson said stirring her milkshake.

"I'll remember that." Steve said staring at the beautiful women in front of him. He took in her appearance. Her blonde hair was cut to her shoulders and she had side bangs that hit at her cheek bone. Her porcelain skin had freckles that were barely noticeable if you weren't studying her face. She wasn't that short either, at least 5'7 and her frame looked like she worked out a lot. For being a single mother she looked good. At least that's what he hoped.

"We better go." Emerson said pulling Steve out of his thoughts. "Liam has a big day at school tomorrow."

"Oh yeah? What are you doing?" Steve asked as they got out of the booth.

"We're going to Stark Industries!" Liam yelled as he hoped up and down.

Laughing at her son. "Iron Man is his favorite superhero. Mainly cause he's the only real one he's seen."

Nodding his head smiling softly at the little boy. If he only knew who he was talking to now. "Well have fun buddy. I'll see you around."

"Okay bye Steve." Liam said as Emerson hailed down a taxi.

Opening the door so Liam could get in. "See you later Steve. Remember if you want any sweets at any time, Bake Away Bakery."

"Trust me I'll remember." Steve said as she got in the taxi. "See you soon."

"Bye Steve." Emerson said before the taxi pulled into the busy streets of Manhattan.

The next day Steve found himself in front of Bake Away Bakery. He had been standing out side of the store for at least 10 minutes working up the courage to walk into the bakery. Anyone who has walked in and out of the bakery has been giving him weird looks. But they didn't know what was running through his head. Was she serious that she wanted to see him again or was it just a polite way of saying goodbye. But why would she continue to remind him what her bakery was called. He wanted to know more about her, spend more time with her and her son. He knew he needed to get accustomed to the new century he was in and this seemed like the right way to do it. The only problem was that Steve would eventually have to tell her who he is and he doesn't know how that will work. Taking a deep breath he walked into the bakery and was greeted by a warm smell of vanilla.

"Hi how can I help you?" A short red headed girl said behind the counter of any sweet you could imagine.

"Uh is Emerson in?" Steve said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Nodding her head, she gave him a once over. Before saying, "Yeah she is. Uh I'll go get her for you."

"Thank you." Steve said as she stepped into the back room. Looking around he saw all the variety of cupcakes, cookies, brownies, actual cakes and every other pastry you could like of. The bakery was decorated in light pink and mint green. There were a few tables for costumers to sit, relax and enjoy their bake goods.

"Steve hey." Emerson said as she walked into the main room. "You just couldn't resit, could you."

Smiling. "You caught me. Is Liam still at school?"

Nodding her head. "Yeah and then he with his dad for the rest of the week through the weekend. I have a couple weddings I'm prepping for."

"Oh is this a bad time?" Steve asked gently wiping the frosting off her cheek.

Shaking her head and trying to keep the blush from showing. "No I could use the distraction. Hey Kylie?"

Popping her head out from behind the counter. "Yeah boss?"

"Steve and I are going up to the apartment, call me if you need help. Noel should be coming in soon." Emerson said taking her apron off. "And take the cupcakes out in like 5 minutes."

"Will do boss." Kylie said nodding her head.

Steve followed Emerson into her apartment and couldn't help but think about Liam's dad. How much was he in the picture, enough to have his son for periods of time when Emerson needs the help, he was guessing.

"And here we are." Emerson said as they walked into her apartment. It was tastefully decorated with a red couch that had black and grey pillows on it. There were pictures of Liam all over the walls and on the mantel, by himself, with his friends and family but none with his dad. At least that he noticed. "Looking for a picture of Liam's dad? The wedding photo has him in it. Not our wedding thank god, but my sisters. It was when we were trying to make the whole family thing work."

"Why didn't it work out with him?" Steve asked as he found Emerson holding a two year old Liam standing next to a shaggy black haired guy. He was about two inches taller then Emerson herself, he had a smirk and for some reason he wanted to smack the smirk right off his face.

Snorting, she sat down on the couch. "He's an ass. I was 18 when Liam was born and thought he was the one for me. We actually broke up 10 minutes after that picture was taken. My sister was pissed that Josh is stuck in her wedding photos for the rest of her life."

"How often does he get Liam?" Steve asked sitting next to her.

"One weekend out of the month." She said while making herself comfortable. "His job makes him travel a lot, so he's rarely in town. So the weekend he's in town, that's the weekend he gets to spend with his son. He just came back early and I had this huge wedding."

Nodding, Steve turned slightly to face her. "Does Liam like him?"

Shrugging softly. "Yeah he does. I mean Josh isn't a horrible person, his personality is just ass like. But he's a decent enough father. Horrible boyfriend, but decent father."

"So since you know I don't have a girlfriend. Do you?" Steve asked as he could tell she was feeling uncomfortable with the father of her son talk.

"Have a girlfriend?" Emerson smirked. "No I can't say I even tried something like that before."

"Ah that's not what I meant. Sorry uh. Do you, do you have a boyfriend?" Steve stumbled.

Shaking her head. "No I don't. Usually once I tell them I have a son, they make up an excuse that they have to go."

"I'm sorry to hear." Steve said, even though inside he got a warm feeling. "It must be tough to be a single mother."

Nodding her head. She let out a deep breathe, it was rare when she could sit down and just take a break. Luckily for her Steve was nice to talk to and nice to look at. "It is, but I got a handle on things. My parents and sister help out a lot. Especially now that I have the bakery open. My mom watches Liam whenever I have to make deliveries. And now that I have the staff to work the front of the store I can spend more of the time actually baking."

"Well if you ever need any help watching Liam, I'll be more then happy too. Liam is a great kid." Steve said smiling at her, trying not to show the surprise in his face when he heard himself offer.

"Oh he's the best." Emerson said standing up and quickly changing the subject. "Do you want to help me make some cupcakes? I have a wedding that needs 300 cupcakes by tomorrow along with 300 cake pops. And an actual cake. I wasn't going to be an idiot and turn down that job."

"I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll try." Steve said as he stood up to follow her back down to the bakery.

Smiling. "Don't worry. You are just going to be putting the balls on sticks then dip them. You'll be great. And if you mess them up I'll let you eat them."

Smiling back, he brushed her bangs out of her face. "Emerson I think this is a beginning of a wonderful friendship."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The weekend had passed and Steve spent every free moment Emerson had with her. She finally finished her big wedding project the Saturday morning before she had to delivery the order to the happy couple. Steve made sure she took enough breaks either at her apartment, down at the bakery or walking the streets of New York. The two had become very close and consider each other their best friends, even for only knowing each other for barely a week. Steve felt comfortable with Emerson and told her as much as he could without spilling his secret. He didn't know how she would take it, when she found out that he is the real Captain America. And Emerson enjoyed having adult conversations that weren't with family members.

Liam was still at his dad's house and that was how Steve found himself, in Emerson's apartment, having a Harry Potter marathon. Once she found out that Steve hadn't seen any of the movies, she forced him on to the couch and turned on the first movie. They started this at 10 this morning, and were only on the 3rd movie. Steve was enjoying watching the young wizards and their adventures. Movies have come a long way since the 1940s. And watching Emerson saying her favorite lines, in a horrible British accent, made it even more enjoyable.

Hearing music that didn't go with the movie, Steve looked around confused, trying to find out where the noise was coming from. "Em, do you hear that?"

"Sorry." Emerson said reaching for her phone. Steve was still not used to the ringtones that the new century as. It wasn't just the classic ringing, like the telephone ring he was used to. "Its Josh."

Pausing the movie, knowing that she wouldn't want to miss anything. No matter how many times she had seen these movies. "Answer it, I don't mind."

"Thanks Steve." She said as she walked into the kitchen. "Hey Josh what's up?"

Steve leaned his head back to watch her body language to see if something was wrong. Emerson told him that she and Josh rarely talked to each other, unless it was about Liam, good or bad. Her hand that wasn't holding the phone, was bracing herself onto the counter. Her blonde hair was covering her face so he couldn't see any of the reactions she was making. Standing up he moved closer to the kitchen and leaned against the wall looking at her with concern on his face. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Hanging up the phone she turned to face Steve. Tears were starting to fill her eyes. "Liam broke his arm. They are at the hospital right now putting a cast on."

"Want to go see your son?" Steve asked moving towards the distraught women. He could tell that this was the first time Liam ever hurt himself to the point of needing to go to the hospital.

Leaning into him she nodded her head against his chest. "Yeah I do."

Wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. "Well then lets go see your son."

"Lets go see my son." Emerson said into his chest.

Hailing down a taxi, Steve opened the door for Emerson to slide in. Once he got into the yellow taxi he heard Emerson tell the taxi driver where to go.

"Do you want me with? I didn't even ask." Steve said looking over at the blonde as the taxi pulled into the busy streets of New York.

Turning her head with kind eyes towards Steve, Emerson replied. "Of course I do. You are my best friend. I know we've only known each other for like a week. But you are and I need my best friend in a time of need."

"You're my best friend too. Mainly cause you are my only friend." Steve said with a smirk on his face. "And I will always be here for you."

"Good, cause I'm going to need you." She said as she patted his chest. "You are very firm. How often to do you work out?"

Shrugging his shoulders. Laughing slightly, "At least once a day."

"Huh. Seriously how are you single?" Emerson asked shaking her head in disbelief.

Looking down at his hand with a slight smile on his face. "I'm horrible at talking to women. And I spend most of my time with you or working out."

"I'm a women and you never had a hard time talking to me." She said looking over at him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Steve realized that she was right. He didn't have a hard time talking to Emerson. "For some reason, your different. I don't know, there was a girl when I first joined the army that I was interested in and it still took me a while to figure out how to talk to her."

"Oh so there was a women in your life. What happened?"

Luckily he didn't have to answer that question as they pulled up to the hospital. He didn't know how to answer that question just yet. He was still trying to figure it out himself. Not knowing if Peggy Carter was still alive or not. Paying the taxi fee, Steve followed Emerson into the building. Walking into the waiting room she found the father of her child sitting on one of the chairs.

"Josh hey. How's Liam?" Emerson said walking up to the brunette male.

Looking up with his scared brown eyes. "He had to uh go into surgery. The break was worse then they thought so they had to go in and adjust it."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?! We talked not even 20 minutes ago!" Emerson yelled making the nurses sitting at the nurses station to shush her. "He's only with you for like 5 days out of a month and is already in the hospital."

"Because I found out after I got off the phone with you. He's going to be fine Emmy." Josh said rolling his eyes at his ex girlfriend. "Accidents happen. I mean that is how Liam was conceived."

Shaking her head, the glare that was resting on her face never leaving. While telling her ex boyfriend how she really feels. "I hate you."

"Feelings mutual." Josh said crossing his arms across his chest, not holding back his feelings about her either. Looking behind her, he noticed Steve. "So is this the guy Liam can't shut up about?"

"This is Steve. Steve this is Josh." Emerson said as she moved closer to Steve.

Holding his hand out, which was hanging in mid-air for more than 10 seconds. Steve said. "It's nice to meet you."

Standing up after giving Emerson a look. Josh shook his hand. "Yeah you too. So are you two dating?"

"No Josh, we are just friends." Emerson said looking between the two men standing in front of her. Both are, were, important to her in one point of her life. And she couldn't help but notice how different they looked. While Steve was tall and made out of pure muscle, Josh was only two inches taller than her and wasn't in the best shape of his life, as he was starting to sport a beer belly. Which didn't surprise Emerson at all. Steve has blue eyes, Josh has brown eyes. Steve had short blonde hair styled to perfection, Josh had black shaggy hair that always looked like a mess. And to top it all off they had different personalities. No one could accuse Emerson for having a type. Not that she was interested in Steve. Well okay maybe a little. She's not blind, he is a very attractive man. Ever since her son threw a baseball at him and the rest was history, Steve Rogers was in her life forever. Mainly because Steve was Liam's favorite person, besides herself.

"Mr. Young." A young dirty blonde haired doctor, who didn't look old enough to be out of med school yet, said as she walked up to the three. "Your son is out of surgery. Everything went as excepted and you can see him now. He is all cast up."

"Thank you Dr. Hunt." Josh said winking at the doctor, who was now blushing. Which in turn made Emerson roll her eyes.

They followed the doctor up to the pediatric ward, passing all the rooms that had sick kids made Emerson guilty for having a healthy son. And the only reason he was even in the hospital was because of a broken arm. Who was also able to leave today. Most of the kids here weren't so lucky. She didn't even know how she would be able to handle raising a sick child on her own. Wiping a tear away hoping no one noticed, she felt a heavy arm wrap around her shoulders. Looking over she noticed that Steve was looking at her with concern. Shaking her head telling him that it was nothing, they finally made it to Liam's room.

"Mommy!" Liam said as Emerson walked into the room. "Look I have a cast on. Its red and gold like Iron Man! And he's going to sign it at least thats what the nurses said. He's in the next room over."

No one noticed Steve's very pale face when he heard the excited little boy. He met Tony Stark briefly when Steve was getting a tour of S.H.I.E.L.D. His secret was definitely going to come out if Tony didn't keep his mouth shut.

"That's awesome buddy. Now can you tell mommy how you did this?" Emerson said as she dropped Steve's arm and walked to the bed.

Nodding his head, making his dark brown curls cover his eyes. Pushing his hair out of his face, he told his mom what happened. "Daddy was teaching me how to ride a bike and I fell off cause I was going fast. Like as fast as a car mommy. It hurt a lot when I fell off, but it doesn't hurt that much anymore."

Looking over at Josh, Emerson smiled softly. Suddenly she didn't want to punch him in the face anymore. "You were teaching him how to ride a bike?"

"Well I thought I should do something fatherly. And Liam told me you taught him how to throw a baseball so I thought it was the next best thing. And I had my old bike from when I was his age but uh that might have been the problem since the bike is 18 years old." Josh said sitting on the other side of the bed, running his fingers threw his son's hair.

Nodding her head in agreement. "You could have told me you wanted to teach him. He has a bike at home, we just hadn't had the time to use it. I was going to bring it out to my parent's house."

"Next time, if your up to it Liam. We will use a way safer bike. How does that sound?" Josh asked looking down at his son with a light smile on his face.

"Good." Liam said looking between his parents. He thought for sure there would have been yelling. That's what they always did. "I liked the bike until I fell off of it."

"Smart thinking young man. Always get back on the bike." They heard Tony Stark say as he walked into the room. He was wearing a nice suit and had sun glasses resting in the middle of his button down shirt. He looked just like he did whenever Emerson saw him on the news. "Hi I'm Tony Stark also known as Iron Man. But I'm sure you already knew that. Now what your name little guy?"

"I'm Liam. You are my favorite superhero. I got my cast with your colors. Red and yellow. See!" Liam said excitedly showing him his cast that took up most of his arm.

"Well isn't that awesome. Want me to sign it?" Watching the young boy nod his head, he pulled out his pen and did as he asked. "So you fell off a bike huh?"

"Yep. Daddy taught me." Liam said in awe. "Mommy couldn't cause she teaches me everything else and she had to bake cupcakes and watch movies with Steve instead. But some times she makes Steve help her with the decorating, unless he messes up then he gets to eat them."

"Liam James, I don't think Mr. Stark wants to hear about Steve eating his weight in cupcakes." Emerson said patting Steve on his back but not without noticing how tense he looked. "Steve you okay? You seem tense."

"Uh yeah I'm fine." Steve said trying to relax.

Looking up at Emerson and Steve, Tony smirked. "Well if it isn't Captain Rogers. How have you been? Adjusting well I see."

"You two know each other?" Emerson asked looking between the two. A look of confusion resting on her face.

Nodding his head. Tony stood up and walked over to the two. "Oh yeah, Cap here used to work with my father."

Looking more confused then she did before. "How is that possible? Your parents died in what 1991? Steve would have been a 1 year old."

"Stark, can I talk to you outside for a minute." Steve said glaring at the billionaire.

"Sure thing Cap." Tony said slapping his shoulder and walking out of the room.

Closing the door behind him, he stared at Tony for a good solid minute before saying anything. "She doesn't know who I am. She doesn't know that I'm actually 90 years old. I haven't gotten around to tell her that I'm Captain America. So I would really appreciate it if you don't spill that secret to her."

"Well why haven't you told her yet?" Tony asked. "I mean you two seem really cozy, watching movies together, eating and decorating cupcakes together. Do you like this women? She's not hard to look at."

Shaking his head, Steve decided not to answer that question. "I just don't know how to tell her. And now with you making the comment of me working with your father is going to bring up a lot of questions. Questions I don't know how to answer yet. She's my first friend, best friend actually, so I would appreciate you not taking her away from me."

"Wow are you really that insecure that she won't like you after you tell her you're a superhero?" Tony asked rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. "You do realize people love superhero's right. I'm sure her pants will fall right off once you tell her."

"Do you really have to be so crass?" Steve asked, his voice filling up with anger. He never liked the way he heard modern men talk about women. "I'm more worried about her not wanting to talk to me because I've been lying to her."

Seeing the look on Steve's face, Tony could tell that he was serious. "Fine I'll keep the World War two talk down to a minimum. But you owe me for this Caspsicle."

"Thank you." And with that the two walked back into the room to find Emerson and Josh glaring at each other. Liam was looking between his two parents with tears falling from his eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing Steve. Josh was just leaving, weren't you Joshua?" Emerson glaring at her son's father.

Nodding his head. Josh leaned down to kiss Liam on his forehead. "Yeah I was. Bye Liam. Tell your mom that I'm sorry but even she knows this is for the best."

"Just leave before I personally throw you out of here." Emerson said glaring at the man. "And don't tell him things you don't believe."

Mumbling as he walked out the door. "I hate you so much."

"Feelings mutual." Emerson said slamming the door after him. Resting her forehead on the hospital door. "And now you know why we never worked out."

"Mommy is daddy really never coming back?" Liam said in a quiet voice pulling the stuff animal the pretty nurse gave him before going into surgery.

"No baby, daddy isn't coming back." Walking to her son she sat next to him in the bed. She had to be strong for Liam. She might have not liked Josh, but Liam just lost his father. "You didn't do anything wrong. Daddy just got a new job that is moving him out of the city. Maybe when he's all settled we can go out and see him. We just have to wait patiently for the phone call. How about you get some sleep and I'll talk to the nurses about getting you out of here."

Nodding his head, his green eyes filling up with tears. "Okay mommy. I love you."

"I love you too." Kissing the top of his head. Waiting for him to close his eyes, she walked out of the room, with the two superheroes following her. "I'm sorry you both had to see that. Especially you Mr. Stark."

Tony waved her off. "Oh don't worry about it. Trust me I have seen much worse and call me Tony. Mr. Stark is my father. And I'll let you two be. There are other little kids that want to see the great Tony Stark."

"Thanks Tony." Emerson said leaning against the nurses station as he walked away from the two. When Stark was out of ear shot, Emerson turned to Steve. "So you two know each other?"

Nodding his head, Steve sighed. "Yeah we do. Only met a couple of times."

"Huh? Interesting." Turning towards the nurses's she asked if she was able to take her son home today. Getting the answer she wanted, she began to fill out the paperwork, ignoring the look Steve was giving her. "When we get home I'll talk. I just want to get out of here. Okay?"

"Okay."

The three made it back to Emerson's apartment from the silent taxi ride over. Steve was carrying the sleeping Liam before he put the young boy in his Star War themed bedding. Closing the door behind him, he walked back out to the living room to find two beer bottles sitting on the coffee table in front of the distraught looking Emerson.

"So he is leaving the state?" Steve asked sitting next to the blonde.

Lifting her head up slowly. "He's leaving the country Steve. The fucking country. He's moving to Germany." Leaning into his body, she felt a tear fall onto her cheek. "Liam is never going to see his father. Ever again. I don't know what to do. What do I say to Liam when that phone call never happens? He's six years old and his father just walked out on him after teaching him how to ride a bike. Now I understand why he taught that to Liam. The last good memory he is going to have of his father is of him teaching him how to ride a bike. He won't care about the broke arm, he thinks that is awesome. What do I do Steve?"

Wrapping his arms around Emerson he held on to her tightly as she cried into this chest. "I really wish I had an answer for you. I really do. But I can take your mind off of it and we can watch more Harry Potter. Will that help?"

"Harry always helps." Emerson said lifting her head enough to look at Steve.

Smiling softly, he wiped tears off of her cheeks. "Well Harry it is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

The two weeks after Liam broke his arm and Emerson had a cried on Steve's shoulder, their life had slowly turned back to normal. Steve could tell that Josh moving away was still harder on her then she let on. Even though he knew that Josh didn't help out as much as Emerson wanted, it was more of Liam asking when his dad was going to call. So Steve found himself after school hours spending time with Liam, while Emerson was baking down stairs. Liam was even asking Steve when he could see his father. Luckily within the two weeks the questions about Josh had subdued. And Liam was back to asking questions about firetrucks, firefighters and how did they know where a fire was.

Today Steve found himself sitting at the kitchen table, while Emerson was cooking dinner. Liam was sitting across from him working on his spelling homework before dinner and Steve was trying to figure out how to use the tablet in front of him. Emerson convinced him to get a Facebook, so he could keep in touch with his old war buddies. The only problem was he didn't think any of his old war buddies had a Facebook. Or wouldn't even believe that it was actually him. Making Emerson his only friend. In the real world and in the Facebook world.

"Steve?" Liam asked waiting for the older man to raise his head. "How do you spell your name?"

"S-T-E-V-E." Steve said with a smile on his face. "Why?"

Writing the letters Steve told him to write making sure they all fit in the lines. "Ms. Kelly told us we had to write the names of people that we see every day. And I see you every day."

"Well what other names do you need help spelling?" Steve asked forgetting about the tablet. He will figure that out later, even ask Emerson if he had too.

"Mommy's name. She has a weird name." Liam said adjusting in his seat. "Does it start with an E?"

Nodding his head, he spelt out Emerson before adding. "And yes she has a very weird name."

"Hey my name is not weird. Its different. And I didn't pick it, my parents did. But I happen to like my name. Even if I will never have anything with my name on it." Emerson said setting the plates down on the table. "Can you put your homework away Liam and wash your hands please?"

"Okay mommy." Liam said grabbing his notebook hopping off the chair and running to his room.

Getting up to help Emerson get ready for dinner. Steve asked, "So where did you get your name from?"

Handing him the silver ware. "Its my mom's maiden name. So I have both of my parents last names. Emerson and Rhodes."  
"Well your son might think your name is weird but I don't think so. Way better then Steve Rogers." He said as he set the table making sure to put Liam's plastic silverware with his fire truck plate.

Nodding her head, she put her hands on her waist. "Isn't it weird that you have the same name as the guy who basically ended World War 2."

"Yeah that is weird." Steve said trying not to make eye contact with her.

Signing loudly, Emerson brought the lasagna to the table. "Steve come on, tell me the truth. You're Captain America. _The_ Steve Rogers. I'm not an idiot. Once Stark said that you used to work with his father, I Googled Howard Stark to figure out what he was talking about. He helped make you, well you. I kinda feel like an idiot for not putting two and two together."

"Okay fine, yes I am Captain America. You can't tell anyone." Steve said as he realized there was no way to turn this around. "I'm not even allowed to tell you. At least that is what Director Fury told me."

"Well then you can tell this Director Fury that I figured it on all on my own. I'm a very smart person and I get that its a secret, I won't tell anyone. I'll even keep it from Liam if that'll make you feel better." Emerson said looking at Steve with a smile on her face.

Shaking his head. "No I don't want you to keep a secret from your son. We just have to make sure he knows that its a secret."

"Alright we will tell him at dinner." She said as she filled the cups up with water.

Looking at the women in front of him, he couldn't help but feel relived. He no longer had to lie to her when she would ask about his past. But there was one thing he still had to make sure of. "So you aren't mad at me for keeping this from you?"

Shaking her head, she walked closer to the man who she decided was going to stay in her life forever. "No I'm not mad. I get that you had to keep that a secret. But I do want to hear all about the 1940s. I have always wished that was the decade I was born in."

Smiling softly, he tucked a strand on hair behind her ear. "I can do that."

"Good." Emerson said leaning into his touch. "And now that I know your deep dark secret you are stuck in my life forever."

"I think I can manage that." Steve said softly as he rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

The two were leaning into each other, but were rudely interrupted by the 6 year old boy who lived in the apartment. "Mommy my hands are all clean! Can we eat now?"

Jumping away from Steve, Emerson turned her attention towards her son. "Yes of course we can."

The three sat down at the dinner table and began to eat. Steve and Emerson kept stealing glances at each other, as they were thinking about their almost kiss. Neither knew if the other liked them or if it was just the way Steve was touching Emerson. It had been a year since Emerson had anyone in her life relationship wise. The longest relationship she had after her and Josh broke up, was a 3 month relationship where the guy never wanted to meet Liam, which made Emerson break up with him. Ever since that relationship she hadn't been on a second date

Watching Steve and Liam interact always made her smile. The two became close after meeting at the park. Liam was always talking about whatever popped into his little mind, and Steve was there to listen. Catching every word he says and responding at the proper times. And now that he was going to find out one of his favorite people was a superhero, the very first superhero in fact. She knew that there were going to be a lot more things for Liam to tell or ask Steve and hoped that he was prepared.

"Steve." Emerson said waiting for the blonde male to look up at her. "Do you think we should tell him?"

Nodding his head, Steve set his fork down on his plate. "Hey Liam, I have something to tell you but you have to promise me that you can not tell anyone. You can only talk about it with me and your mom. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise." Liam said holding out his pinky towards Steve.

Linking his pinky with Liam's tiny one. "I'm a superhero."

Widening his green eyes in surprise. "Like Iron Man?"

"Uh a little different then Iron Man. He as a suit that he controls, I have a shield that I use to beat the bad guys. Along with my fighting skills." Steve explained. "Maybe the next time you are at my apartment I can show you the shield."

Nodding his head excitedly. "Yeah! So what's your superhero name?"

"Captain America. According to the super secret organization that found me, you will be learning about me in school soon." Steve said smiling at the little boy. _Here come's the hard part to explain._ "I am actually 90 years old."

"You don't look 90 years old." Liam said poking at his skin. "You should have wrinkles like great grandma Rhodes. And have white hair. Or no hair, most old guys don't have hair."

"Oh this is the part I wanted to hear." Emerson said with a teasing smile growing on her lips. "Did they find you trying to get in a nursing home, but they were tuning you down cause you don't look your age?"

Throwing a piece of garlic bread at the blonde. "Be quiet this is my story." Watching her stick out her tongue and turned back to Liam. "I was found frozen in ice. Before I became what I look like now, I was actually a little guy. I was only 5'2" and weighed 90 pounds. There was this doctor called Dr. Erskine and he had a super soldier serum, he wanted to create an army of all super soldiers. But he was very picky about who he wanted to receive the serum. But I wasn't the first person to get the serum, there was another guy named Johann Schmidt. So the serum makes you stronger and enhances everything about you. So since I am a good guy it enhanced."

"The good in you. Did Schmidt turn good or bad?" Liam asked getting really into the story. The little boy was no longer paying attention to his food, but the the man in front of him. He was finding out how superheroes are made.

Smiling sadly at the memory of Schmidt, Steve replied. "Schmidt turned very bad. So bad that his body turn red and he lost his nose."

"Just like Voldemort?"

"Just like Voldemort." Steve said with a nod of his head before he looked over at Emerson, who gave him an encouraging smile. "So I had to fight Schmidt because he was going to try and blow up the world, starting with New York. We were on a plane when the last big fight happened between the two of us and once I won the fight, the plane was almost to New York and the only place I could land was in the icy water. And that is what I did I put the plane in the water and I frozen."

"Like when you put water in the freezer and the next day it in ice cubes?" Liam asked with a raised eyebrow, before breaking out into a huge smile. "You are like a popsicle!"

Steve once again threw a piece of garlic bread at Emerson as she broke into laughter. "So I was stuck in ice, but the serum continued to regenerate my cells and that is how I survived being frozen for almost 70 years."

"Wow that is so cool!" Liam exclaimed before he asked the most important question. "So do you have an outfit?"

Nodding his head, Steve smiled making his blue eyes shine. "Well of course, what kind of superhero would I be if I didn't have one?"

Shrugging his shoulders. "Not a very good one."

"Exactly."

"Alright you two, Liam its time for bed." Emerson said smiling. "Go put on your pjs, brush your teeth then call me when your ready."

Nodding his head. "Okay mommy." Jumping off his chair he ran into his room.

Steve began to clear the table as Emerson turned the water on in the sink. Putting the left over food in tuber ware, he set the pan in the sink. "So any questions?"

"You mentioned a girl you were interested in the army." Emerson said as she began to scrub the pan. "Uh have you tried to contact her?"

Snorting, Steve shook his head as he grabbed a dish towel to help dry. "And see the life that could've been? No I haven't."

Emerson nodded her head in response and went back to scrubbing the dishes with a slight smile on her face.

"Mommy I'm ready!" Liam yelled from his bedroom.

"Okay be there in a second." Turning towards Steve. "I'll just be a moment, you remember where everything goes right?" Watching Steve nod his head she went into her son's bedroom. "Alright. Are we reading a story tonight?"

Shaking his head. He snuggled deep into his comforter, letting out a big yawn. "No I don't want a story."

Kissing the top of his head. "Alright, I love you Liam. To the moon and back."

"Love you mommy. To the moon and back." Liam said after letting out another yawn.

Turning his nightlight on and moving to stand next to the door. "Goodnight Liam James."

"Night mom." He said right before she closed his bedroom door.

Walking back out to the kitchen she noticed all of the dishes were dried and put away. Peeking into the living room she found Steve staring at the tablet he was holding. Smiling softly she finally realized why Steve didn't understand technology. Everything to him was new.

"So me forcing you to get a Facebook so you can keep in touch with your military buddies was probably a bad idea huh?" Emerson said as she walked into the living room.

Raising his head up when she sat next to him on the couch. Steve let out a soft sigh. "Yeah it probably wasn't that good of an idea. They probably won't believe it even if they saw me."

"Then I'll just be your only friend." Emerson said taking the tablet out of his hands. "So do you have a picture of little you?"

Shrugging his shoulder. "Uh I might have one. I'll check in the boxes I have yet to go through."

"What boxes?" She asked getting comfortable on the couch by crossing her legs over each other.

Sighing, he slid his hand down his face. "The boxes of my stuff from the 40s when I was in the military. Peggy and Howard apparently told everyone not to throw it away. They never stopped looking for me."

"I don't blame them one bit.." Emerson said putting her hand gently on his back. "I could help you, you know. Going through the boxes, whenever your ready."

Looking over at her smiling softly. "Thank you Em."

"Your welcome." She said looking between his eyes and his lips.

Leaning in closer to the blonde, Steve intertwined his hand with her free hand. The two continued to lean into each other until their noses were brushing against each others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

The next morning Emerson found herself standing at the door of Steve's apartment. She dropped Liam off at school and the next thing she knew, she was at Steve's, trying to get the nerve to knock. The night before he gave her the best most passionate kiss she ever had. The kiss sent tingles down to every part of her body. The only problem with the kiss was Steve left before they could talk about the kiss. Once the two pulled away from the kiss, Emerson snuggled into his side and the two watch the last Harry Potter movie without saying a word to each other. Neither knew what to say to each other, but not saying anything was making Emerson go crazy. The only thing they said to each other was good night and even that was hard to roll off her tongue.

Finally bringing up all her courage, it might have not been much, she knocked on the door. Wishing, hoping, that he was home.

"Emerson? What are you doing here?" Steve asked as he opened the door. He was dressed in khaki pants and a plaid shirt. Something that Emerson had tried to get him out of wearing. She even took him shopping to get updated clothing, but he still liked to wear khakis and plaid.

Taking a deep breath and putting on her serious face. Emerson spoke, surprised that she could, "We need to talk about that kiss."

Steve's eyes widen and looked behind him quickly. "Uh I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"What do you mean your busy?" Emerson asked confused and getting angrier by the minute. "Steve really we need to talk about this."

"I know and I want to but uh I have to go to catch a bad guy." Steve said looking around the halls, he finally let her into the apartment.

Walking in she set her purse down on his counter top, not realizing the other male, who was dressed in a dark suit, standing in Steve's apartment. "What do you mean you have to go catch a bad guy?"

"Its really hard to explain, but, uh, Captain America is needed." Steve said in a hush tone.

"You told her?" The man asked, stepping closer to the two. "She's not authorized to know."

Turning towards the agent standing in his living room. "If it makes you fell better, she figured it out all on her own. And I don't give a damn if she isn't _authorized_ to know. She's important to me so in my eyes she is _authorized,_ is that clear Agent Coulson?"

Gasping softly to herself, Emerson whispered. "So he does swear."

Looking back at the blonde with a slight smile on his face, ignoring the agent standing behind him. "Be quiet. But yes I have to go out of the country. I'll call you when I can."

"You better." She said walking over to him to give him a hug. Wrapping her little arms around his neck she rested her head on his chest. "Don't beat up the guy too much."

Smiling he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight. "I'll try not too. I'll call you when we get there."

"I hate that I can't get mad at you for this." She said looking up at him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll be back before you know it and you can go back to hating me." He said kissing her forehead. "I'll miss you too."

Releasing him from her hug, she looked over at Coulson. "If he even gets a scratch on him, I'm coming for you."

Coulson nodded his head and said, "He'll be fine Ms?"

"Emerson Rhodes."

"Ms. Rhodes, he will be fine." Turning towards Steve, and making his face even more serious then it was when Emerson first got there. "We need to go."

"Okay." Grabbing his black S.H.I.E.L.D duffle bag off the counter, Steve turned back towards Emerson. "I'll see you later."

"See you later." Emerson said pulling him into another hug. "We'll talk when you get home, don't worry about it. Just save the world, or whatever."

Hugging her as tight as he could without hurting her. "I'm going to worry about it. I told you I was horrible at talking to women. And if it helps that was an amazing kiss."

Nodding her head on his chest hiding the smile that was growing on her face. "It does."

"Alright I have to go. Save me a cupcake from the wedding you have this weekend, if I'm not back yet." Steve said before letting her go. Running his hand down her arm he brushed his finger tips with her own.

Emerson made it back to the bakery to find her sister sitting at one of the tables with a piece of devil's chocolate cake in front of her. As this was something her sister did normally, Emerson smiled softly walking over to the white table.

Sitting down, stealing a bite of the cake as she did so. "God I really know how to bake." Emerson said watching her sister Jenson lift her head. Seeing the tear tracks down her sister's cheeks, turned Emerson into protective sister mode. Even though Emerson was 2 years younger then her sister, the two were very close always telling each other everything that was going on each others lives. "What's wrong? Who do I need to kill?"

"I can't get pregnant and Tucker is leaving me." Jenson sobbed out, looking at her sister with their matching green eyes. Only this time one pair was full of tears.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Emerson replied . "No I don't believe Tucker is leaving you just because you can't get pregnant."

"Well you better believe it." She said bitterly taking, more like stabbing, a piece of the cake. "He sent divorce papers."

Reaching over she grabbed her sisters hand. "Jen I am so sorry. Lets go up to my apartment, I'll grab some left over cookie dough in the fridge and we will put on The Notebook. Talk or not talk. Whatever you want to do."

Nodding her head. "Thank you Emmy."

The two sisters walked up to Emerson's apartment arms linked. One was sniffling. the other was saying words of encouragement. Unlocking the door, the sisters walk into the apartment. Jenson went straight towards the wine bottle that was sitting on the counter.

Looking at the bottle she saw a note written on it. "Em, I'm sorry that I had to leave on such short notice. I promise I will call you when I get a free moment. Steve." Looking at her sister. "Who's Steve?"

"Uh just a guy." Emerson pulling down the wine glasses, forgetting she hadn't mentioned Steve to either her sister or her parents. Pouring the wine into the glass, she could feel her sister's eyes on her. "Okay he's more then just a guy."

Nodding her head. She poured the wine in the glasses, filling her own to the top of the brim. "Well he better be more then just a guy. He's leaving you wine bottles with notes on them." Taking a sip of the bubbly white wine. "Really good wine. Keep him around."

"We don't need to talk about Steve." Emerson said grabbing the cookie dough she promised out of the fridge. "Today is about you forgetting about your idiot soon to be ex husband."

Shaking her head, she sat down on the couch. "Exactly. Which is why you are going to tell me everything about this Steve. Has he met Liam?"

"Yes he's met Liam. Liam loves him." Emerson said with a smile on his face.

"So are you two together?" Jenson asked taking a bite of the cookie dough. "My god Emmy, you should just sell the dough."

Smiling, taking a bite of the dough. "No Steve and I aren't together. But we did kiss last night."

"And?"

"It was the best kiss of my life." Emerson taking a sip of her wine. "He was so gentle but it was so passionate. There were parts of my body that tingled, that I didn't know could tingle. I had never been kissed like that before in my whole life."

"Wow. Do you have a picture of him? I need to know what this man looks like." Jenson asked smiling. "I mean he can make body part tingle, he has to be good looking."

Nodding she went to go grab the photo of her and Steve off the mantel. It was the only photo she had of Steve. Remembering the memory of the day they took the photo was when the two were waiting for Liam to get out of school. Steve was googling things he knew he needed to learn off the list Emerson had made him, and asked the simple question to her what a selfie was. And the best way to explain a selfie, is to take a selfie. "Here you go."

Taking the photo, she stared at the photo for a good 5 minutes without saying anything. "Holy fuck Emerson, he is so hot. Where did you find this guy?"

"In Central Park." Emerson said smiling as she took the photo back. "Liam threw a baseball at his head."

Watching her sister, Jenson noticed that she looked a lot happier then she did in months. Emerson had put her love life behind her after she had Liam. But now it looked like she was finally getting in the game. Emerson had never been a depressed person, even after everything that happened to her when she found out she was pregnant with Liam at the age of 18. Dropping out of college and starting her job at Scoops to make sure she could support her son without depending on their parents. "You look happy."

Sitting back down, tucking her feet under her. "I am happy. Happier then I've been in months. Right now everything is going the way I wanted it to happen." Watching her sister get up to look at the other photos on the mantle, one in particular, her wedding photo. "What about adoption?"

Shaking her head. "No adoption. He won't even consider it."

"Why?" Emerson said walking over to her sister.

Running her finger through her long blonde hair. "Doesn't want to raise someone else's baby. Because apparently sharing the same blood and DNA is the only respectful way to have a family." Jensen looked over at Emerson's phone that was vibrating so much it was ready to fall off the table. Which was a great distraction. "Your phone looks possessed. You should probably answer it before the demon attaches itself to you."

"You've been watching way too much Supernatural." Answering her phone without looking who was calling. "Hello?"

"Hey I told you I would call you when I had a chance." Steve said on the other side of the line, making Emerson's face shine bright.

"Hang on a second." Emerson said looking at her sister. "I'm going to take this in my room. Continue eating your weight in the cookie dough and enjoy watching a shirtless Ryan Gosling." Walking towards her room, she put all her attention to her phone conversation. "I didn't think it would be this fast."

"Who were you talking too?"

"My sister. She's going threw a tough time right now." Emerson said sitting on the bed. "How's wherever you are?"

"Good. It's familiar, but still different at the same time. So much more technology and other things that I'm not allowed to disclose to a civilian. They are doing some face thing." Steve said with laughter in his voice.

Smiling softly. "Clearly you know exactly what they are doing."

"Obviously. What happened to your sister?"

"Uh she's getting divorced."

"What? Why?"

"Cause she can't have children and her husband decided that she wasn't good enough for him anymore. He won't even consider adoption." Emerson said falling on the bed.

"Well tell her I'm sorry and that I can beat him up for her if he needs one."

Gasping softly. "Is Mr. America really saying he'll beat up a guy for a women?"

"Only if he deserves it. Just a few slaps he won't even know what hit him." Steve said with little humor in his voice. "I am a super soldier, my slaps equal a regular man's punch."

"I'll let her know. You dork." She said with a light laugh. Hearing a commanding voice in the background, saying ' _Cap your up_.' Her laugh turned into a sigh. "You have to go don't you?"

"I do. Bye Em. I'll call you when I can."

"Bye Steve." Hanging up the phone, she threw it on her bed and walked back out the the living room to find her sister fast asleep holding the bowl of cookie dough. Gently taking the bowl out of her arms, she draped a blanket over her. Sitting down on the black love seat, she turned towards the TV and tried not to think about Steve. Which was a lot easier said, then done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Steve walked into the main room of the hellicarrier after the battle they had with Loki's men. The rest of the team was either recuperating from the fight, like Clint Barton who was brainwashed by Loki's specter and then hit in the head by Natasha Romanoff. Or they were somewhere no one knew where to find them, like Thor or Bruce Banner. But yet he found Tony Stark sitting at the table in the center at the room staring at the table. He wanted to like Tony because of him being Howard Stark's son, but there was something about his personality that didn't sit right with the super soldier.

"Was he married?" Steve asked sitting down a few chairs away from the genius.

Running his fingers thru his hair. "No. There was a uh, a cellist, I think."

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." Steve said nodding his head. Thinking that the two must have been close. He didn't know much about Coulson, other then the fact he had trading cards that he wanted Steve to sign.

"He was an idiot."

Raising his eyebrow at the man across from him. "Why? For believing?"

Standing up from his chair. Stark shook his head, "For taking on Loki alone."

Keeping his eye on Tony. "He was doing his job."

"He was out of his league." Tony said as he began to pace. "He should have waited. He should have,"  
"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve said trying to comfort him.

Walking away from the blond male. "Right. How did that work for him?"

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

Turning around sharply at the super soldier. "We are NOT soldiers! I am not marching to Fury's fife!"

Shaking his head, Steve stood up. "Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list."

Looking over at a blood stained wall, where Coulson bled out after getting stabbed. "He made it personal."

"That's not the point." Steve said crossing his arms.

"That is the point! That's Loki's point. He hit us all night where we live. Why?"

Staring at the man in front of him, getting what he was trying to say. "To tear us apart."

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wasn't to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

Nodding his head. "Right, I caught his act at Stuttergard."

"Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night." Tony said as he began to pace while he was putting it all together. "Loki's a full-tilt dive. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered…" Turning towards Steve. "Son of a bitch! Suit up we're going to New York."

Steve walked in the hellicarries hospital wing, wearing his full Captain America uniform. Before he walked into the room, he pulled out his phone and dialed Emerson's number. Much to Steve's dismay it went straight to voicemail. He hated leaving messages and he wanted to hear Emerson's voice before going into battle.

"Emerson, I need you to get out of the city. Take Liam and go see your parents in Long Island. Please do this for me. Please. And if I don't get to say this later. I really like you and I want to be with you. You are the most amazing thing that has happened to me since I woke up from the ice, maybe even my whole life. And I want to figure out if that's true or not." Looking at the grey empty wall in front of him. "I have to go. Please go to your parents house. Please. Be safe." Hanging up his phone he walked into the room. To find Natasha Romanoff staring at him with a confused look on her face. "Time to go."

"Go where?" Natasha asked looking even more confused, pushing her red head out of her face.

Tilting his head back, in a come on motion. "I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?"

The doors to the connected bathroom opened and Clint Barton, back to his normal self, stepped out. "I can."

"You got a suit?" Steve asked looking between the pair of assassins.

Giving the Captain a curt nod. "Yeah."

"Then suit up."

Back in New York Emerson was finishing the final touches on the wedding cake, she just dropped off at one of her costumers receptions. Being a perfectionist is why she made the delivery's herself. Not that she didn't trust her staff, it was just she wanted to make sure the cake was exactly how the bride wanted it. Knowing there was enough stress while planning a wedding, she didn't want the cake to be part of that stress.

Walking on to the streets of New York, she saw a stream of blue light coming from Stark Tower. Tilting her head in confusion, she walked the opposite way down Bridge Street where she parked the delivery van. The screaming is what made her turn around to see what was going on. She found aliens or at least what she fought was aliens, flying above her. Running down the street she entered the closest building she could, a bank. She was surrounded by a dozen other scared citizens of New York. Pulling out her phone to call the police, even though she doubt there was no way they could miss this, she noticed she had a voicemail from Steve.

She only heard the first sentence of the voicemail before she saw three of the Chitauri standing in the balcony above them pointing their weapons at everyone standing around her. Slowly putting her phone down she tried to keep her nerves in tack. Which was hard as she could see one of them messing with something that looked like a bomb. She was in the middle of the huge crowd that was in the bank with her, she was stuck, with no where to go. Suddenly she saw Captain America, her Steve, jumping through the window as he threw his shield at the Chitauri bomber. She could feel the tears fall down her face as she watched one of the most important men in her life fight the Chitauri. Looking up to the sky, she let out a soft prayer hoping that everything would be alright.

"Everyone! Clear out!" Captain America yelled as he flipped over the alien soldier and setting his shield on the bomb right before the bomb went off, saving everyone who was standing in the back. But Emerson was watching in terror as he flew back through the window. Pushing people out of the way, she ran out to the streets to see if Steve was okay. Sighing in relief when she watched him sit up slowly from the, now destroyed, white car he landed on.

Steve looked over at the bank and noticed the blonde women standing by the window hiding behind the post. Hoping off the car grabbing his shield, he ran towards the post. He had to make sure this civilian was okay. He just didn't think the civilian would be the girl he told to get out of the city. "Emerson! I told you to leave!"

"I uh, I didn't listen to the whole message. Didn't get the chance." Emerson said trying not to show how shaken up she was. If he could be strong, surely she could be too.

Shaking his head, he pulled out his second gun. Making sure that it would work, he held it out towards the blonde. "Do you know how to use this?" Watching her nod her head. "Good shoot anything that doesn't look human if it comes near you. Stay here. I'll come back for you when this is all over."

Nodding her head she took the gun from his hand. "Thank you for saving me."

"I'm not done yet." Steve said throwing his shield at an incoming Chitauri. "Hide, I'll be back. Remember shoot at the aliens."

Emerson didn't know how long she waited for Steve to come back, but it felt like hours. Luckily she didn't have to shoot the gun once. Leaning against a beam where she had good visual of the entry way, she waited. Finally she saw Steve walk into the broken bank. He was no longer wearing his helmet and his face was covered in bruises and dirt. Slowly standing up she ran over to Steve, jumping into his open arms.

Finally letting the tears fall heavily she cried into his chest. "I was so scared. For you, for your team, for the city. Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Steve said holding her close and picking her up bridal style. "Come on we're going to Stark Tower. Where's Liam?"

Wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, she rested her head on his shoulder. "At my parents."

"Good." Nodding his head as he began to walk to the tower, before he realized what he was walking around. Dead Chitauri. Turning down the clearest street, Steve changed his mind. "Lets go to my apartment instead. Its closer. How does that sound."

"Good. We still need to talk." Emerson said sniffing and wiping her tears away.

Smiling softly as he felt her snuggle closer into his arms. "I think we can manage that."

Steve walked the two to down the 7 blocks it took to get to his apartment. Luckily with his serum, not matter how tired he was, he was able to get from point A to point B much faster. Setting Emerson down so he could unlock the door, they walked into the apartment. Emerson kicked off her boots before she fell onto Steve's comfy leather couch.

"How do you do it?" Emerson asked as she pulled off her dirty white cardigan. All she wanted to do was to take a bath and clean herself.

Slipping off his uniform so all he was in was a pair of boxer shorts. Normally he would be embarrassed to have Emerson see him with only a pair of underwear on but right now he could care less. He was too tired and dirty to care. "I'm a soldier. If I knew the secret I would tell you."

Watching him dig in the laundry basket, that was full of clean clothes, sitting on the kitchen table. "You are a special breed Rogers."

Smiling softly he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt on. "I'll take that as a compliment. Do you a change of clothes? I doubt my clothes will fit you, but it'll be better then the dirty clothes you are in. Then we can talk."

"That'll be great." Emerson said standing up and walking over to the table. "Just a shirt would be fine. The shirt will probably be a dress on me."

"Your getting shorts." Steve said giving her a pointed look.

Smiling softly as she took the clothes Steve handed her. "I'll go change in the bathroom. Be right back."

Taking her time in the bathroom, she called her parents to check on Liam. Luckily Liam was taking a nap when her parents had the news on during, what they are calling the Battle of New York. Emerson sighed in relief knowing that if Liam saw Steve on TV, he would have given his secret away. And Emerson wanted to Steve to meet her parents before his secret was let out.

Opening the door she walked back out to the living room. Steve was sitting on the couch holding a glass and the bottle of whiskey was sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Did you know I can't get drunk?" Steve asked as Emerson sat down on the couch next to him. "My metabolism works so fast that it doesn't give the alcohol time to fill my body with the toxins. I really wish I could get drunk. Especially after what I just fought."

Taking the glass from him, she took a sip of the whiskey. Feeling the welcoming burn down her throat, Emerson smiled. "Well I can get drunk, so I'll drink for the both of us. I'm Irish I have a hallow leg."

Smiling at the blonde next to him. "Ready to talk?"

"I am." Emerson said setting the glass on the table. "Uh I listened to your voicemail. You really like me?"

Nodding his head, trying to contain his blush. "Yeah I do. Um I have for awhile now, I think the kiss just made it clear to me."

"I feel the same way. And I don't take getting into a relationship lightly." Emerson said criss crossing her legs. "I have Liam to think about. Luckily Liam likes you, he thinks you are the best thing since slice bread."

"I like Liam too, he's a great kid. And I do understand that he will always be put above everything else. He's your number one priority, just as he should be." Steve said turning towards Emerson. "But that doesn't mean you can't live your life. And I am at your apartment more then I am at my own. The only difference will be is there will be a lot more kissing. Trust me after that kiss, I am not letting you go."

Smiling softly. "We can make that happen. But um can we take this slow? Its been a while since I've done the whole relationship thing."

"You technically are my first girlfriend." Steve said tucking her hair behind her ear. "I don't know how to do this."

"We will go thru this together." She said scooting closer to him. Resting her hand on his cheek, she smiled softly as he leaned into her touch. Looking into Steve's eyes she didn't ignore the butterflies this time. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. Important in someone else's eyes. The last person to make her feel important, got her pregnant 6 years ago. And that didn't end as well as she'd hoped.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Steve said softly as he leaned into the closer to her, capturing her lips with his own. Steve pulled her as close as he could without either having to be on top of each other, but Emerson had different plans. Her hormones getting the best of her. Pushing him against the back of the couch and straddle his waist. Steve pulled away from the kiss and Emerson moved down to his neck.

"Em." Steve lightly breathed out. But that didn't work as Emerson didn't pull away and slide her hand up his shirt. "Em, we need to stop."

Pulling away, she jumped off of Steve. "I..I am sorry. I just got carried away. I even said that we should take this slow. God, no wonder why I got pregnant at 18."

Standing up from the couch. "Hey hey its okay. I would just like to take you out on a date first before our physical relationship goes any further."

"You want to take me on a date?" Emerson asked looking up from her crossed arms.

Putting his hands on her shoulders. "Of course I do. Isn't that what boyfriend and girlfriends do? Go on romantic dates?"

Nodding her head. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

"Good. Does Saturday at 6 work for you?"

"It most certainly does."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Saturday came a whole lot faster then Emerson thought it would. The city was starting to fix itself up from after the Battle of New York, with the help of Tony Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. The bakery was busier then ever and was keeping Emerson busy enough to keep her mind off of what she went through. Steve was also a big help as he spent the night at the apartment, not in her bed of course. But on the couch, just in case Emerson had a nightmare about what happened. Even though nothing happened to Emerson personally, watching Steve get thrown out a window was enough to trigger the nightmares. So she stayed up as late as she could and woke up before Liam. Which most of the time only gave her about 3 to 4 hours of sleep. Something she was not used to, luckily coffee was there to help.

The taxi pulled up to her childhood home, in Long Island, New York. The brick covered ranch was where she escaped to when the city became too much. The train station was only a short taxi ride away from her parent's house. Making sure that she had Liam's over night bag, she paid the taxi driver. Walking behind Liam down the long driveway, they made it to the front door where Chance her parents Beagle, ran out of the open door. Her parents were standing on the other side of the door with open arms to hug their only grandchild.

"Well there's our daughter." Her dad, Jackson said pulling her into a hug. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Shaking her head, her blonde hair slipping from the messy pony tail she was wearing. "No I can't. I have to get back into the city."

"Oh do you have a wedding to deliver too?" Her mom, Sarah asked.

"She's going on a date with Steve!" Liam said as he ran into the house with the dog following.

Both her parents turned their heads towards their daughter. "Who is this Steve?"

"Um he was a friend, that turned into something more. Well at least I hope." Emerson said tucking her hair behind her ears, trying to keep the blush away. "He planned this whole night, keeping every detail from me. I don't even know what to wear yet."

Sarah put her hands on her daughters shoulders. "Go get ready for your date. Liam is sleeping over. Your dad and I will drop him off at your apartment tomorrow as we are helping Jenson find a new apartment."

"Thanks mom." Emerson said pulling her into a hug. "Call me when you guy head into the city tomorrow."

"Will do." Jackson said as Emerson bent down to be eye level with her son. "We will make sure you have plenty of time to get decent."

Ignoring her father's joking comments, Emerson leaned down to Liam's height. Who realized his mom was leaving and came back to the front door. "Be good for Grandma and Grandpa. I'll see you tomorrow." Kissing the top of Liam's curly black haired head. "I love you to the moon and back."

Pressing his smaller button nose to hers. Liam replied, just like he always does, "I love you to the moon at back. Bye mommy."

"Bye Liam."

Walking into her apartment, she heard ruffling coming from her bedroom. Grabbing the pan for her counter top she walked towards her room. Opening the door she found a red headed girl setting clothes on her bed.

"Who are you? And why are you putting clothes on my bed?" Emerson said raising the pan, pointing it at the intruder.

Turning towards the voice. Emerson got a good look at her and realized that she was in the Battle of New York. The Black Widow. One of Steve's team mates. "I'm Natasha. Steve gave me a key."

Lowering the pan slowly, Emerson curious to know why Steve gave her a key. "Why would Steve need you to go thru my closet?"

"This isn't from your closet. Steve bought it, with the help of Pepper of course. Or else you would be wearing a khaki and plaid outfit." Natasha said looking down at the pan. "Were you going to attack me with a frying pan?"

"Uh yeah. Sounds stupid now that I know who you are. You could kill with your pinky in probably what, 5 different ways." Emerson said setting the pan down on her night stand. "So I'm supposed to change into that?"

Nodding her head. "Yes you are."

Walking closer to her bed to see what Steve picked out for her to wear. The dress was strapless and the same light green as her eyes. The shoes were sliver pumps that matched the necklace and earrings. "So were going somewhere fancy?"

"Probably." Natasha said sitting on the bed staring, or Emerson guessed, studying at the her. "I don't know anything. So don't bother asking."

"You are a spy right?" Watching Natasha give her a curt nod. "Then how do I know you're not lying to me? I mean its your job to lie. Your lies probably have lies."

Smirking her pouty lips. "True. But I'm still not going to tell you. Now get dressed. You have an hour to get ready and Steve is annoyingly never late."

"Oh I know." Emerson said picking up the dress. "So uh are you staying? Leaving? Not that I'm kicking you out or anything."

Laying on the bed, making herself comfy. "I'm staying at least until Steve gets here. He just wanted someone to be here. He's been paranoid lately. He hasn't been at his apartment at night and that is making S.H.I.E.L.D. worried."

"Uh yeah, he's been sleeping on my couch." Emerson said as she walked into closet.

"What do you mean he's been sleeping on your couch?" Natasha asked looking over to where Emerson disappeared too.

"Ever since the attack, he's been here. I was in the center of it and watch Steve get thrown out of a window." Emerson came out of the closet with the dress on, and walked to the floor length mirror. The dress fit her like a glove and landed a couple inches above her knee. "I have been getting nightmares and he's been here so I don't wake up Liam. And I think he hasn't been sleeping well either."

"Well that explains everything." Natasha said grabbing the necklace and walking over to the blonde. "We were all wondering where he went to after Stark made us stop at that shawarma restaurant."

"Shawarma?" Emerson wrinkling her nose as Natasha put the necklace on. Remembering going to a Shawarma restaurant and getting sick afterwords. Emerson later found out that she was pregnant with Liam, but now the smell of Shawarma made her stomach queazy.

Shrugging her shoulders. "He just fell out of the portal saving New York. We didn't question it."

"Well lets hope Steve has better taste then that." Emerson said walking to the bathroom. "Ugh I hate curling my hair."

"Sit. I'll do it." Natasha said following her. "I might not be a girly girl but I can still curl hair."

Natasha just finished curling Emerson's hair when there was a knock at the door. Turning the curling iron off, she sent Emerson to get her shoes.

"Hey Rogers." Natasha said answering the door. "She's just grabbing her shoes."

Nodding his head, he walked into the apartment. "Thanks for doing this."

"Well of course. Now I know where you like to have your sleepovers." Natasha said closing the door.

Steve could feel like face turn red like a tomato. "Uh I sleep on the couch."

Nodding her head, she smirked at the super soldier. "I know. Emerson told me."

"Hey Steve." Emerson said slipping on her left shoe. "Ready to go?"

Steve was about to say something until he turned around to get a look at Emerson. Stunned he just stood there and stared at the beautiful women in front of him. The dress hugged her curves and fell just before her knee. This was the first time he saw her hair curled and her bangs were pinned back out of her face. Her makeup was light, but she had eyeshadow that brought out her eyes. But the one thing he couldn't stop staring at was her lips, she put a thin layer of pink lip gloss on and Steve could help but wonder what it tasted like.

"You look beautiful." Steve finally blurted out. Handing her the white flowers he was holding.

Smiling softly, Emerson smelled the flowers before putting them into a vase. "Well thank you. And thank you for getting this dress. You didn't need to do that."

"I know, but I just wanted this night to be perfect." Steve said walking over to the blonde. "So is it improper to kiss before the date?"

Shaking her head. "I don't think so."

"Well I take that as my cue to leave." Natasha said walking to the door. "Have a good night."

"Bye Nat. Thanks for everything." Steve said waving the the red head as she walked out of the apartment. "So back to this whole kissing thing."

Smiling she wrapped her arms loosely around Steve's neck. "We decided on yes we can kiss before the date officially starts."

"Good." Steve said before he dipped his head to kiss her. Once his lips touched hers, he tasted her strawberry lipgloss and deepened the kiss.

Pulling away as she needed to breath. "Whoa. At least we know that part works."

Resting his forehead on her own. "Strawberry is now my favorite fruit."

"I'll keep that in mind." Emerson said closing her eyes, not wanting the moment to end. If she kept her eyes close, she wouldn't have to watch Steve pull away and in her mind it could be like this forever.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked pulling away from Emerson. When she didn't respond, he raised her chin with his index finger. Watching her open her eyes slowly he asked again. "Ready to go?"

Nodding her head. "Yes, yes I am.

Steve walked them down to the streets and stood in front of a Harley-Davidson. Emerson nervously took the helmet Steve handed her, she knew that he had a motorcycle but she didn't think that they would be riding it tonight of all nights. Watching Steve sit on the motorcycle, she didn't know if she could get on.

Steve realized that Emerson wasn't behind him and looked over the the sidewalk. "Have you never ridden a motorcycle?"

"No I haven't." Emerson said staring at the helmet.

"Do you trust me?" Steve asked taking her hand in his bigger hand. He watched her lift her head as she nodded. "Then you have to trust me that nothing will happen to you."

"Okay." Emerson said putting on the helmet. "This better not mess up my hair."

"Theres a brush under the seat." Steve said as she hopped on behind him.

Smiling as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You thought of everything, didn't you? Where are we going?"

"We are going to, I am not telling you until we get there. Its a Scottish, Asian hybrid restaurant. Stark suggested it."

"Sounds delicious." Emerson said trying to hold in her laughter.

Starting the motorcycle, Steve turned his head. "Hold on tight." Feeling Emerson's arms wrap around him tighter, and pulled out onto the streets.

Emerson rested her head on Steve's shoulder finally relaxed as the soldier drove them to the restaurant. And before she knew it, Steve pulled into a parking spot. Taking off her helmet she looked up at the restaurant. Gasping softly when she saw what restaurant they pulled up too, Vitae. She had always heard good things about this restaurant, but never had the time or a date to see if it was true. She must've mentioned something to Steve as this was not where she was expecting.

Feeling Steve's hand rest on the small of her back, the two walked inside to the hostess stand. "Hi we have a reservation at 7:20."

The hostess looked down at her list. "Ah yes, Mr. Stark told us to be expecting you. I'll take you to your table right away."

Following the hostess, Emerson quietly asked. "Why did Tony make the reservation?"

"They didn't have any reservations so instead of picking a new restaurant, Tony decided to try." Steve said pulling on her chair.

Snorting, she quickly covered her mouth, ignoring the look the hostess was giving her. "Sorry. I just find that hilarious. Considering who you are."

Waiting for the hostess to walk away. "Well I couldn't really use my other identity. I'm still trying to keep that a secret until I'm ready for the world to know."

"True." Looking down at the menu. "So what are we doing after dinner? There is no way this is the only thing we are going to be doing."

"You are just going to have to wait and see." Steve said smirking at the women in front of him. "Be patient."

Letting out a long sigh. Patients was never her strong suit. "Fine."

The two had their very romantic steak dinner, with a bottle of chardonnay for the table. They talked about everything under the sun. Steve told her all about the life in the 40s before the war and before he became Captain America. He told her about his best friend James 'Bucky' Barnes and all the double dates Steve had to endure, even though no dame would want to be with an asthmatic 5 foot 2 male. No matter how much Bucky talked him up. While Emerson told him all about her growing up in Long Island with her parents and older sister. And before she knew she could bake. She tried to learn how to make homemade pasta until her parents got sick of all the noodles hanging in their kitchen. So they told her to make cupcakes and cakes instead. Steve felt a bang of sadness when he realized that he never got to have to family life, that Emerson grew up with. A mother, father and sister. Something Steve wished he had.

"You still have to show me a picture of what you used to look like." Emerson said as they walked back to the motorcycle. The sun went down and the wind was beginning to pick up, Emerson was regretting not bringing a jacket.

Wrapping his arm around the blonde loosely, Steve replied. "And I will, when I go through those boxes."

"I was serious when I said I'll help you go through those boxes. It might help having someone to talk to when you see something." Emerson said looking up at the Captain.

Kissing the top of her head. "I know. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Emerson said before grabbing the helmet. "So now can I know where we are going now?"

"Nope. Still not allowed to know." Steve said slipping the helmet on her head. "Now get on the bike and stop asking questions, you know you are not getting an answer to."

Driving down the street of New York City always cleared Steve's head. But the women holding onto his waist was making his mind wonder to how she wanted this date to end. Did she want him to spend the night? He may have been staying every night at her apartment anyway, but he was sleeping on the coach. Not in her bed. Would that be what she wants? He knew she obviously wasn't a virgin as she had Liam. But he had never gone any father then kissing a dame. Feeling Emerson wrap her arms tighter around his waist, he felt all the worries slip away. She wanted to go slow. Knowing he should just let what happens, happen. She was in control and he was okay with that.

After Steve parked the bike, Emerson got off and noticed that they were back at her brick apartment building. "Um is the date over? Was I a horrible date?"

"No and no." Steve said smiling down at the concerned looking women in front of him. "I just thought we could walk to our next destination."

Nodding her head, letting out a deep breathe she didn't know she was holding. She smiled softly. "Okay."

Holding out his arm. "Ready doll?"

"Ready." Hooking her arms with his the two began to walk to their next destination. It wasn't that far of a walk. There was a horse drawn carriage waiting right outside of the building. "Now I understand why we didn't need to drive." Emerson said as Steve held her hand as she got on the carriage.

"I thought this would be a good way to end the date." Steve said sitting next to her. As the summer days were ending, the nights were beginning to become cooler. Taking off his suit jacket he draped it over Emerson's bare shoulders. As she pulled up the blanket onto their laps.

"I agree." Emerson said as the carriage began to move. "It is such a beautiful night."

Looking down at the women besides him, who pulled the jacket closer to her body. He sighed softly. "Really beautiful."

Looking up at Steve, she blushed softly. "Stop."

"Stop what?" Steve asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"That. Being perfect. Stop." Emerson said leaning into his touch. "You make it really hard to be nervous. This is our first date, we should be nervous around each other. Worried that this is going to ruin our friendship."

Kissing her forehead softly. "Well I like you too much to let that happen. You even said that you don't get into relationships lightly because of Liam. So it makes sense that we are not nervous. And if this night didn't go as planned, you and I both know we would go back to being friends."

"So did the super soldier serum also make you extremely logical as well?" Emerson asked turning her head to the side, staring at him with wonder in her eyes.

Nodding his head, letting out a chuckle. "Yes it did actually. They didn't make me a Captain for nothing."

"Amazing." She said snuggling into his side. "You are so amazing."

The carriage ride lasted for an hour, until they were back in front of Emerson's building. Emerson enjoyed listening to Steve talk about the buildings that were there when he was growing up. How it was the same city, but when he first got back, it didn't feel like it. That was until he met Emerson and Liam. They made New York feel like home again.

Paying the man for the ride, the two hopped down to the sidewalk. Emerson walked over to the bakery and unlocked the door with a confused Steve following her.

"Why are we in the bakery?"

"Do you want a cupcake or no?" Emerson asked as she went to the back.

"Yes please!" Steve exclaimed as he sat down at one of the tables. "Do you still have cookies 'n' creme?"

"Duh, I always put one aside for you when I know you are coming over." Emerson said walking back out with two cupcakes. "But I do want you to try out this new flavor I discovered. Its butterscotch with caramel frosting. Take a bite of that first then you can have your precious cookies 'n' creme." Emerson said setting down the butterscotch cupcake, while holding the cookies 'n' creme cupcake at arms length.

Sighing, he took a bite of the cupcake. "Its good. Not as good as creme but I still like it."

"Well if you like then I know others will. So it is going on sale tomorrow." Emerson said walking to her cupcakes served board. "It's supposed to be like a Butterbeer cupcake. But I can't call it then, cause I don't you know have rights to anything Harry Potter. I have to think of something else, just in case someone who does have rights, like J.K Rolwing or Warner Bros come in I don't get sued."

Standing up he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her rambling. "Hey no working, we are technically still on our date. You can think of a name tomorrow."

"Sorry, sorry." Emerson said putting down the marker. "I'll do it first thing tomorrow."

"Good. Now lets go upstairs." Steve said pulling Emerson away from the bake goods.

Turning towards him on the stairs. "Um are you going to spend the night?"

"Uh I don't think it would be appropriate." Steve said looking into Emerson's eyes.

Nodding her head, trying to keep the hurt out of her eyes. "Okay that's fine. I uh should probably go alone upstairs then. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Hey what's wrong?" Steve asked putting his hand on her cheek. "Are you still getting nightmares?"

Shaking her head. "No, its going to sound silly."

"No it won't tell me."

Sighing. "This will be my first time, in two years, being alone in my apartment."

"Really? What about when Liam would stay with his dad?" Steve asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"Liam could never make it threw the night, so Josh would drop him off before I would be even close to going to bed." She said wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Okay I'll spend the night." Steve said as they continued to walk up the stairs. "But I'm staying on the couch."

Unlocking her door they walked into the apartment. "Thank you Steve."

"Your welcome." Steve said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I had a great time tonight."

Wrapping her arms around his neck. "Me too. Best first date I have ever been on. Do I still get a good night kiss?"

"Of course." Steve said pulling her closer, brushing his lips against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

When his lips touched hers, Emerson pulled him closer to her body. Steve put his weight up against the front door, by resting his hand against the door as Emerson's body blended into his. Having never kissed anyone the way Steve was kissing Emerson now, he had no clue what to do next. The super soldier decided pushing her against the door was the best move. And it was when Emerson moaned into the kiss. Pulling away from her lips he slowly began to kiss her neck. Hearing her moan again in his ear, he continued to kiss her neck moving down to where the shoulder and neck met.

Leaning her head to the side. Emerson whispered huskily, "Steve do you want to go to the bedroom? It'll be a lot more comfortable."

Without saying anything, Steve picked her up bridal style. Emerson began to kiss his own neck seeing if she could find any trigger spot. And as Steve walked into the bedroom, Emerson found one right right behind his ear. Laughing as Steve dropped her on the bed, she watched him climb up next to her.

"I have never done anything like this before." Steve said as Emerson slipped her hand up his shirt.

Nodding her head. "We don't have to go any further if you are not comfortable. Or we can create a safe word."

"A safe word?" Steve asked looking at Emerson with confused eyes.

Smiling softly at his innocence. "Its something people use when they are doing, uh, sexual acts and when one of them gets uncomfortable they use the safe word."

"So something like, Yankees?"

"Yes Yankees can be our safe word." Emerson said trying to hold in a laugh. "Very New York of you."

"I watched a game today." Steve said pulling her closer to him. "Now be quiet so I can kiss you."

Nodding her head, she captured his lips with hers. Groaning when he pulled away from her. "Whats wrong?"

"I can't, I can't, do this." Steve said sitting on the edge of the bed, his back facing Emerson. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay." Kneeling behind him, she wrapped her arms around his torso. "We will take this as slow as you want. This is a huge step and we have only been on one date. I will wait till our wedding night if I have to."

Grabbing her hand, he brought it up and kissed it softly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Emerson said. "Theres a pair of men's pajama pants I bought in the bottom drawer of my dresser."

Nodding his head, he stood up. Turning back towards Emerson. "Seriously thank you for being so understanding. Its just, you are the third women I have ever kissed and it's been 70 years since the last time I did kiss a women. And that was the women I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with."

"But then you crashed the plane." Emerson said softly as she watched Steve change into a pair of pajama pants.

"Then I crashed the plane and woke up in a different world." Steve said climbing back into bed with her. "I just haven't gotten used to it yet. You have been an amazing help. Getting me actually out into the world, making me fall for you." Running his fingers threw his own hair, letting out a frustrating sigh. "But part of me still feels out of time, I shouldn't be here. I am technically 90 years old. I should be in a nursing home talking with old war buddies about the good ole' days. Waiting for grandkids and great grandkids to come visit me."

"You need closure." Emerson said as she reached over and began to rub his back. "You need to open up those boxes and you need to talk about your past life. Any memory that comes to your head when you pick up an item that was important to you then."

"You're right, I do need to talk more about my past. I just don't know where to start." Steve said glancing over at Emerson.

Smiling softly, happy that he agreed with her. "Take your time. No pressure, if you don't want to say anything right now that is fine."

It took Steve a few minutes to get all his words together. Emerson continued to rub his back, not saying anything to make sure he didn't change his mind. Just when she was about to say something, Steve began to talk. "She was the first women to look beyond the illness, and my shortness. She saw the man I could become, that I wanted to be. I fell in love with her during our time together. She was a strong independent women, during a time when women were not taking seriously. She pushed down so many doors to get where she was, an agent to help end World War II. If she wanted to do what she did then, now, she would be conquering the world right now." Staring straight at the wall, trying to keep his composure. "She shot a gun at me once. All because another dame kissed me. Thats when I discovered that she liked me, well after Stark and Buck told me."

Looking over at him with a confusion in her eyes. "Did she hurt you?"

"No she didn't." Steve said letting out a soft chuckle. "She was testing out the shield, while I was holding it."

"Well I would be pretty pissed too, if I saw you kissing another women." Emerson said kissing his cheek softly. "You are quite the catch. And she thought so too. So did you two ever go steady? Is that what you used to call it back in the day?"

Shaking his head. "Almost I guess, we were going to go on a date, dancing. The first conversation we had was how I never been dancing, since I never had the right partner."

"And you thought she was the right partner?"

"I did. But I don't know anymore. There has to be a reason I survived that plane crash right? I haven't even spoken to her remember?" Steve said laying down on the bed. "She is also 90 years old, she probably doesn't even remember me."

Resting her hand on his cheek, taking a deep breathe. Trying to figure out how she was going to say without sounding like a jealous bitch. "If she cared about you as much as you care about her. I think that she hasn't stopped thinking about you."

Putting his hand on top of hers. "You think so?"

"I know so."

Leaning up, he captured her lips for a quick peck. "Thank you for making me talk about something. I'm sorry I picked Peggy. Its just if I wanted anything to happen with you, I knew I had to talk about her."

"This is why I wanted you to talk." Laying down across from him.

Kissing her forehead. "I know, but I am exhausted, lets go to bed."

The next morning Emerson felt a heavy arm wrapped around her waist. Smiling softly knowing that Steve didn't wake up before her, she turned around to look at his sleeping face. Last night was the best night of her life. From the perfect date Steve took her on to him opening up to her. Mrauvering out of bed, trying not to wake up Steve, Emerson walked out to the kitchen. Starting a pot of coffee and pulling out the coffee cake she made the morning before, she heard a knock on the apartment door.

Looking into the peek hole, she saw her parents with Liam. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. "Hi guys. You are way earlier then I expected."

"We wanted to know if you wanted breakfast." Liam said looking up at his mom. "And we can go to Steve's apartment to get him too!"

Nodding her head, trying to hide the fact that Steve was already here. Steve may have slept over before, but he was always gone by the time Liam woke up. "Yeah buddy, we can go get breakfast. I'll call Steve…"

"Why would you need to call me I'm right." Steve was saying as he walked out of the bedroom with only the pair of pajama bottoms on. Looking behind Emerson he saw Liam and told people, who he expected to be Emerson's parents. "Here."

Looking between his mom and Steve, Liam asked. "Did you two have a slumber party without me?"

Ignoring her parents snickers, Emerson just nodded her head. "We did. I'm sorry. But you would have been so bored. Adult slumber parties are so boring."

Looking around the apartment, the six year saw that there were no blankets covering the couches, like there were when he and his friends had sleepovers. "Yeah, you didn't even build a fort!"

"See I told you, no fun what so ever." Emerson said as she slapped Steve in the stomach after he complained about not being able to build a fort. "Go get ready for breakfast."

"Yes ma'am." Steve said saluting her as he turned back towards the room.

Waiting for Steve to disappear back into her room, she turned back to Liam. "How about you go put your bag away in your room."

"Okay mommy." Liam said as he ran into his room. Leaving Emerson alone with her parents.

"Very nice Emmy." Sarah said sitting down at the kitchen table. Her mom crossed her arms. "On the first date?"

Shaking her head. "I don't want to talk about this with my son one room away. I am going to go get ready. And nothing happened."

"Just keep it in your pants." Jackson said sitting across from his wife, not believing his daughter. He did become a grandpa at the young age of 42.

"Ay carumba." Emerson mumbled as she walked into her room, finding Steve pacing her bedroom floor. "Whats up?"

"That was a horrible first impression for your parents." Steve said falling onto the bed. "I am a soldier, I should not be giving the girl I love parents a horrible first impression, the first time I meet them."

Sitting down next to his head, she ran a hand threw his hair. Not hearing the word love slip out of Steve's lips. "Technically you didn't meet them. There were no shaking of the hands. That is when my dad's first impression happens. Its when you are worthy or not to be with his daughter. So give him a good hand shake and your first impression will be exactly what you dreamed it to be."

"Okay." Letting out a breath, he looked over at her. "I also need clothes."

Standing up she went to her closet and threw a clean shirt and jeans at him. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Steve said as the two began to change.

Slipping on a pair of ankle boots, she looked over at Steve. "Ready to meet the parents and probably the sister."

"The sister?" Steve asked after finding a pair of boots he left here. "Why do I have so much stuff here?"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask your alter ego." Emerson said with a hand on the door knob. "My parents are meeting up with her later to look at apartments. So since they know you are joining us. She will be joining us."

"Ah." Steve said giving her a look. "What do we tell them, you know about our relationship."

"That we are in a relationship." Opening the door, she made enough room for Steve to pass her. "Now get your cute butt out of the room."

Steve walked out of the room with Emerson following him. Walking straight to Jackson he held out his hand. "I'm Steve, sir. It is nice to meet you."

Looking at the man who he had already seen half naked, he was surprised with how he presented himself. Shaking the new man in his youngest daughter's life hand. "Nice to meet you as well. I'm Jackson and this is my wife Sarah."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Steve said holding out his hand towards her.

Gently giving his hand a nice squeeze. Sarah smiled softly at him. "It is nice to meet you Steve. But please do not call me ma'am. It makes me feel old."

"Grandma I'm ready can we get pancakes now?" Liam asked as he walked, well ran, back into the dinning room.

"Of course baby." Sarah said taking his hand. "We have to get going anyway since Auntie Jensen will be meeting us."

"Yay! Come on mommy. Lets go."

Piling into the Rhodes Ford Explorer, the group of 5 was on their way to Kitchenaid. Steve was sitting up front with Jackson as Liam was sitting in-between Emerson and Sarah. Jackson was asking Steve what he did for a living, and luckily for Steve Liam already spilled Steve's secret to his grandparents. Liam was watching TV when the news took over the Power Rangers episode that was on. And the first thing Liam saw was Steve in his Captain America uniform. He was so excited to see Steve fight that he didn't think about how he had to keep it a secret.

"So Steve, are you the real Captain America?" Jackson asked looking over at the man seated next to him.

Nodding his head. "Yes sir, I am."

"Emerson you are so lucky that Steve looks young still or everyone would think that you are a gold digger." Jackson said as he parked the car.

Shaking her head as she got out of the car. "Nice dad."

"What?" Jackson said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I was just kidding."

"No you weren't."

"Yeah you're right I wasn't." Looking for the other blonde daughter, "Ah I found your sister, we can eat now."

Watching Jackson walk over to Jensen, Steve took his place next to Emerson. "So your dad is a character."

"Oh yeah. That he is." Emerson said wrapping her arms around his torso. "Ready to get to know the family"

"With you, I'm ready for anything." Steve said kissing her softly. Laughing when he heard Jackson and Emerson's sister Jenson start catcalling. And then laughing harder when he watched Emerson flip the bird to her family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Screams and cries were coming from Liam's bedroom, waking Emerson and Steve. Emerson jumped out of bed and ran to her sons room. Liam just got his cast off and she was worried he fell off the bed, only to have them get a cast back on. Opening the door she found him holding onto his stuffed Yankees bear, tears running down his face.

"Oh honey what's wrong?" Emerson asked climbing onto the bed.

Snuggling into Emerson, Liam quietly said. "I had an bad dream."

Pulling him close, she kissed the top of his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He mumbled into her chest.

"Do you want mommy to stay with you?"

"In your bed." Liam said looking up at her with his big sad green eyes. "Please."

Nodding her head she picked him up. "Of course." She felt Liam wrap his arms and legs around her and she walked back to her room, where Steve was. She knew Liam knew about her and Steve being together, but this was the first time Steve actually slept in Emerson's bed while Liam was one bedroom over.

As Emerson walked into the room holding Liam, Steve's worrying stopped. Just by looking at Emerson's face. Her face was much calmer then what he was picturing it would be. "What happened?

"A nightmare." Emerson said laying Liam down. Climbing into bed so Liam was in-between her and Steve. "He's already out cold again. He just likes being with me after a nightmare. Something I'll probably have to stop soon. But I don't want too, I like that my son still needs me."

Looking down at the sleeping boy laying next to him. "I think he'll grow out of it on his own. He is only 6 after all. You still have plenty of time."

"Yeah I think your right." Emerson said smiling at Steve, as he began to run his fingers threw her son's brown curly hair. Steve was a better father figure in the 2 months he's been around then Josh ever was in the 6 years. "Steve did you ever think about having a child?"

Nodding his head. "Yes I did. I wanted the white picket fence American dream."

"Well if anyone deserves it, its you." Emerson said smiling. "You would be an amazing father."

Looking up at Emerson's beautiful smile. "You think so?"

"I know so." Emerson said nodding her head. "I see the way you interact with Liam and you defiantly know what your doing. You treat him like he's your son, you discipline him but you don't do it too harshly, you listen to his crazy stories, you comfort him. You act like you love him like he's one of your own. At least I think you do."

Glancing down at the little boy who wrapped his little arms around Steve's bigger arm. He thought about everything Emerson said. "You know what, I think I do. Just like how I love his mother."

Widening her eyes, she stared at Steve. Did he just say that he loves her? Does she love him? She spent every hour she had free, talking to or spending time with Steve. He was the first thing she thought of when she woke up and the last thing she thought of when she went to bed. But does that mean she loves him? She loves the way he is around Liam. She loves the way he makes her feel.

"Em?" Steve asked looking at her trying to hide the fear in his eyes. He wasn't planning on telling her that he loves her. It just slipped out, before he knew what he was saying. "Em, you don't need to say anything. We can act like this never happened."

Raising her eyebrow, she rested her hand on his cheek. "Did you mean it?"

"I mean it." Steve whispered. "But I also want you to mean it. I don't need to know right now. Take your time."

"Are you sure?" Watching Steve nod his head, made her feel better. He truly does love her if he is willing to wait for the three words to be said back to him. But watching him get out of the bed confused her. "Where are you going?"

"To my apartment? Don't you want to figure this out without me staring at you?" Steve asked turning towards his girlfriend. "Unless you don't want me to go."

"I don't want you to go and besides its late. I don't want to be worrying about you on your ride over to your apartment." Emerson said sitting up in the bed. "And I sleep better with you here. But if you feel like you have to leave."

Shaking his head he climbed back into his side of the bed. "Lets go to sleep then."

Laying back down on the bed, she pulled the blankets over the three. "Good night Steve."

"Good night Emerson."

Weeks began to fly by since Emerson was busy in the bakery. She hadn't spent that much time with Steve but he still spent the night every night. Emerson couldn't help but think that he was more invested into her, then she was into him. Maybe she was only with him because of how close he was with Liam. Liam loved Steve, that was all he talked about. Maybe she didn't love him. She liked his presents, maybe she shouldn't be in a relationship with him. But there were days she just wanted to have her alone time. With or without her son. She may be attracted to him but does that mean she should be in a relationship with him. He was more into the relationship then she was. She would have to break up with him, but how.

"Em?" Steve said popping his head into the bakery's kitchen. "Uh I need to talk to you privately."

Washing her hands free from the dough. "Okay I'll meet you up stairs." Turning her head she watched Steve out the door. Wondering what he wanted to talk to her about. He sounded like upset about something, and hopefully it wasn't that she hasn't said I love you. Telling Noel to hear for the oven, she walked up the stairs to find Steve sitting on her couch.

"So whats up Steve?" Emerson said sitting next to him.

Turning his head towards Emerson. "I'm going to D.C."

Pulling her hair tie out of her hair. "Yeah? That'll be fun. Just for a mission or something else?"

"Something else." Steve said running his fingers threw his hair. "I'm moving to D.C., effective immediately, to get back into the game. I can't just sit around and not save the world."

"Oh. Uh then how long are you going to be living there?" Emerson said turing to face the man. If he is moving then she could use that to break up with him. She can't be in a long distance relationship and if he is going to be on missions they won't be able to talk as much.

"I don't know. For a while." Steve said facing Emerson, surprised that she didn't look as upset as he was. "What should we do?"

"We break up. I can't move to D.C with a guy I have only know for a few months and dated for only a couple." Emerson stood up and crossed her arms. "My son goes to school here, all his friends are here and I have my bakery. My source of income, to have the life Liam and I have. I won't have any of that in D.C."

"Why can't we try long distance?" Steve asked standing up to walk towards her. His heart breaking the more Emerson talked. She didn't want to make it work, but he did. "We could make it work."

Shaking her head. "No we couldn't. You will be on missions who knows where. And you won't be able to talk to me. So no we can't do long distance. I won't have time to go the three hours it takes to drive to D.C. No we can not do long distance. And I can't afford to close the bakery when I'm out of town."

Steve went to reach out for Emerson's hand but she pulled away. "Emerson I love you. I don't want to break up with you. I want to still be in this relationship with you. We will figure it out."

Shaking her head, trying to hold back the tears that were surfacing. She could show how much this was hurting, she needed to be tough. She didn't, doesn't, need a man in her life. To make it complete. "I don't. I don't love you. Its not that I don't think we would be able to make it work. Its I know I won't want to make it work. I can't be with you anymore Steve. And its my fault that I let this go longer then it should. Because now Liam will have two men father figures walk out on him. So no I won't move with you or have a long distance relationship with you!"

"Emerson you don't mean that." Steve said trying to reach for her again. He wanted to convince her that he needed her and she needed him.

"I do Steve. Just get out of my house." Emerson said walking towards the door. "I am breaking up with you."

Shaking his head. "You are just being stubborn."

"No I'm not being stubborn. You are the one being stubborn." Emerson said turning towards the super soldier. "I can not be with you. You need to get that through your head."

Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her. "Tell me you felt something."

Taking in a deep breath. "I don't feel anything. We are better off as friends."

"Nothing? You felt _nothing_? Then why have we been together for 3 months Emerson! Why did you let me fall in love with you only to break up with me, because you couldn't ' _feel'_ anything when we kissed. You should have realized that the first time we kissed!" Steve took a step away from her closer to the door. "Remember how worried you were about that kiss? You wanted to be with me then, so clearly you felt something or else we wouldn't be in a relationship right now."

Shaking her head. "Things change."

"No you just wanted an out, because you are too afraid to admit your feelings." Opening the door, he kept his back facing Emerson so she wouldn't see the tears that were falling. He didn't want this to happen, he wanted them to figure it out. "So I'm going to make this easier on you. I'm leaving. Call me when you figure it out. OR don't I don't care!"

Sliding down the door Steve slammed behind him, she let the tears she was holding fall. Wondering what she just did.

Knocking on her sister's new apartment door, Emerson waited for her it to open. She left Noel and Kylie in charge of the frosting of the cupcakes, after making sure they knew how to do the design. She didn't need to be reminded of Steve every time she frosted a new cookies 'n' creme cupcake that a bride wanted. Right now she wanted to drink her weight in wine, maybe something even stronger, and watch rom-coms.

"Em hey. What's wrong?" Jenson said as she answered the door to find her sister with tear tracks on her face.

"I broke up with Steve."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Steve had been in D.C for a couple of months now and finally got to courage to see Peggy again. He could hear Emerson's voice saying. " _She would want you to visit her. She probably spent most of her life after the war trying to find you_." Playing repeatedly in his head. Eve though Emerson was the last women he wanted to think about, he couldn't get her out of his head. When he told Natasha that they broke up, she was ready to find the blonde women Steve opened up to and tear her a new one. Especially when Natasha liked the other women. Now she was on a mission to find Steve a new girl to help him get into the world. But Steve didn't want another girl, he wanted Emerson. And he knew Peggy would be able to help him. Which is why he found himself standing in front of her door at the nursing center. Knocking on the door he heard a soft come in.

Opening the door, he found Peggy Carter sitting on a chair looking out the window, letting the sun hit her face. She hair was still perfectly styled, but instead of of brown her hair was sliver.

"Steve Rogers? Is that you?" Peggy said turning towards the guest standing in her room. "This better not be a cruel joke."

Nodding his head. Getting a better look at the women, she may have had more wrinkles but her eyes were still full of light. "Yes it's me Peggy."

"You're alive! Oh it's been so long, so so long." The new version of Peggy, that Steve would have to get used to said, as she slowly began to stand up tears forming in her eyes.

Walking over to her, he grabbed her arm to help her stand up. "Well I couldn't leave my best girl. Not when she owes me a dance."

Pulling the man she thought she would never get to see again into a hug. "You're late."

"I got caught up with some things." Steve said hugging her back. "It's so good to see you again." Looking at the table he saw a picture of her husband and two children. "You did good for yourself, Peggy."

Nodding her head, she began to sit back down. "Mhmm. I have lived a life. My only regret is that you didn't get to live yours." Watching Steve's face turn from happy to sad. "What is it?"

"For as long as I can remember I just wanted to do what was right. I guess I'm not quite sure what that is anymore. And I thought I could throw myself back in and follow orders, serve. It's just not the same."

Peggy chuckled as she watched the super soldier get worked up. "You're always so dramatic. Look, you save the world. We rather...mucked it up."

Shaking his head. "You didn't. Knowing that you helped found SHIELD is half the reason I stay."

Taking Steve's hand in hers, she shook her head. "The world has changed and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best, and sometimes the best that we can do is to start over. And you get that chance. Don't muck it up."

"I think I already did." Steve said looking at their hands. He no longer felt the spark that he used to when he and Peggy were both young. Stealing light touches when they thought no one was looking. "There was this girl that I fell for back in New York, but I think I pushed her away by scaring her."

"What did you do Steve?" Peggy asked looking at Steve with her head tilted to the side.

Sighing, he ran his hand down his face. Wiping the tears that were threatening to come. "I told her that I loved her then a month later I told her that I was moving here to D.C. She was the best thing that happened to me when I melted out of the ice. I met her and her son at the park and things just fell from there. But then I pushed to hard to make our relationship work, when she was scared about where our relationship was going. I see that now. She has her son, who probably hates me for abandoning him like his own father did, to worry about."

Nodding her head, Peggy listened to the man she once loved talk about the new women in his life. Pushing away the bitter feeling, knowing that she would never get the life she wanted with Steve. She moved on, he can too. "I think she does love you, but you being who you are she is afraid to let herself love you. You could be with her one day then the next, she'll be thinking your dead after saving the world. At least that's what happened to me."

"I didn't even think of that." Steve laying his head down on the table.

"Of course you didn't. You are horrible at anything that comes to women." Peggy said patting his head. "Now get up and call her. See if you can fix this."

"My friend made me delete her number." Steve said mumbling into the table.

Shaking her head. "And you don't think your super solider memory couldn't remember 10 bloody numbers."

Quickly pulling out his phone. "Your right."

"Of course I am. Aren't I always?" She said watching Steve dial Emerson's number.

Steve was waiting to hear Emerson's voice, but it was a man voice who answered. "Hello this is Emerson's phone and she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Uh sorry." Hanging up quickly Steve looked over at Peggy. "A man answered her phone."

"Now Steve don't think the worse. Maybe he's just a friend and they are going to eat fondue." Peggy said smiling softly trying to cheer him up.

Nodding his head giving her a soft smirk. "Yeah your right. She'll call back if she wants to right? I shouldn't push it. That's what got me into the situation in the first place. He said she didn't want to talk to anyone."

"Then respect her wishes. If she wants to talk to you then she'll call back. Now get out of here, your dramatics are making me tired."

"Yes ma'am." Steve said kissing her cheek lightly. "Do you need help getting to the bed?"

"No I can manage on my own. But thank you Steve for visiting. Come back soon, and hopefully one of these times you'll bring her with."

"Lets hope."

Back at Emerson's apartment she was with her best friend since second grade. Sean was in town for a couple a weeks and was crashing at her apartment. The two had each other's back ever since Sean punched another little boy for making fun of Emerson's name. But now the two live on different sides of the country. As he moved to Dallas, Texas to go to med school. They never really saw each other, as much as they wanted. Only seeing each other when they could, normally it would happen when Sean would fly out from Texas when he had a break.

"So your ex boyfriend called." Sean said as Emerson walked back into the living room.

Sitting on the pull out couch, that Sean was sleeping on. Emerson grabbed the pillow that was next to her. "Steve? Wh-what did he say?"

"I told him you didn't want to talk to anyone and he said sorry, then hung up." Sean said handing her phone back to her. "Do you want to call him back? Figure out what he wanted?"

Shaking her head. "No I can't do that, it'll hurt too much. Hearing his voice."

"But it'll be good closure. Isn't that what you always say." Sean said giving her his trademark smirk. The smirk he always gave someone when they knew he was right.

"I don't want closure. I want him." Emerson said looking at her lock screen that was still the first picture they ever took together. Her smile was so big as Steve's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist holding her close. "I messed up Sean. He probably doesn't even want me back after how I hurt him. Its just the last guy I fell in love with knocked me up then we had an on and off relationship, until he decided that Liam and I weren't as important as the new rad job he just got. Then a few months ago he left his son for fucking Germany!"

"You know Steve is not Josh." Sean said shaking his head. "He tried to figure out how to still be with you and Liam. It was you who didn't want to figure it out because you were too afraid admit that you are in love with him. If this was any normal break up you wouldn't be crying anytime anyone mentioned Steve around you."

"I know this Sean! I am just horrible at relationships and now the best guy I could ever wish for is gone. And I doubt I will ever seen him again." Emerson said falling face forward towards the pillow. She began to cry her heart out, something that she's been doing a lot during the past month.

If Sean wasn't there she didn't know what she would be doing. Sean had made her go out, dropping Liam off at her parent's house for the weekend. He tried everything he normally did after one of her break ups. Gave her drinks, food, and guys to flirt with. The drinks and food were the only things working. Any guy that would walk up to her, she compared him to Steve. Either he was too tall, too short, not blonde enough, too scrawny and his personal favorite eyes don't remind her of the brightest star on the clearest night.

"Alright Em, I need you to stop crying. This is not the Emerson I know. The Emerson I know, is a strong independent single mother who does not cry over a guy. I need you to suck it up and forget about him."

Looking up at her best friend. "You are a horrible at this."

"Well normally I don't have to deal with this. Do you want to go shopping? I'll buy you whatever you want. Its the only thing we haven't tried yet."

Shaking her head. "No I don't want to go shopping, I want to go on a road trip."

"We are not going to D.C." Sean said pointing his finger at her. "That is the last place you should be. We are trying to get you over Steve, not back under Steve."

Throwing a pillow at him. "Shut up. We never slept together. He is the wait till marriage type."

"Seriously?" Catching the pillow. "What male still hasn't had sex yet?"

Mumbling softly. "Captain America."

Throwing the pillow behind him. "Uh did you just say Captain America? You mean the guy who ended World War II? The same guy they just melted free from ice after 70 years? And the same guy who is now apart of the Avengers? You are telling me that you got Steve Rogers to fall in love with you?!"

Nodding her head slowly, knowing that Sean would freak out as he was a big history buff. It was part of the reason she didn't tell him who Steve truly was until just now. "Uh huh, and I broke his heart. I need to see him again Sean. Please can we go to D.C? We can leave tomorrow morning. I'll call my parents and let them know that we are going on a road trip and that they need to drop Liam off at school on Monday. That way we won't have to rush back on Sunday night."

"Okay lets go on a road trip. But we are definitely going shopping now because you need a hot new outfit." Sean said standing up. "Now get your boney ass up and lets go." And for the first time since he got here, he saw a smile on Emerson's face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

"How come I can't come with on the road trip?" Liam asked sitting on Emerson's lap. "I love road trips!"

Kissing the side of his head. Nuzzling her nose into his hair. "I know you do buddy. But mommy and Uncle Sean are going to meet up with some friends. And you will have so much fun with grandma and grandpa."

Nodding his head. "Okay mommy. Do you think you'll see Steve? You said he was on a mission for the President! Maybe Steve will be there."

"Maybe." Emerson shrugged while thinking. _'He better be there or else I might die.'_

Jumping off his mom's lab, Liam ran to his book bag. "If you see Steve can you give him a picture I drew for him at school."

"Of course baby." Holding out her hand. "Can I see it?"

Pulling out the picture Emerson saw two stick figures holding hands while also holding on to something else. One holding a red, white and blue shield, the other holding a cupcake. "Its you and Steve, he has the shield cause he's." Looking around the room to make sure no one heard. Even though everyone around them knew who Steve was. "Captain America, And you are holding a cupcake cause that's your favorite thing to bake!"

Discreetly wiping a tear away. "Wow Liam this is an amazing picture. Steve is going to love it." Pulling Liam into a hug. "You are going to be quite the artist some day."

"Mommy do you think Steve will teach me how to draw more when he comes back from his mission?" Liam asked as he wrapped his little arms around Emerson's neck.

Nodding her head, she smiled a sad smile. "I think that will make his day. But Uncle Sean and I have to get going."

"Okay mommy. I love you."

"I love you too."

The traffic was so horrible, on their way to D.C, that they pulled off the highway to spend a couple hours in Philadelphia. Much to Emerson's dismay. The four hour drive was slowly turning into a 8 hour drive. Emerson and Sean found themselves at a hole in the wall restaurant eating the best Philly Cheesesteaks, either have ever had.

"Do you think he'll even want to see me?" Emerson asked after she took a bite of her sandwich.

Shrugging, Sean looked up at his sad best friend. He had never seen her this heart broken before. "I don't know Emerson. We will just have to see when we get there. But if I was in his shoes and the women I loved came to the town I was living in to surprise me, I would be happy that she did."

"Well lets hope you and Steve think the same way." Emerson said looking up at the tv.

Noticing that the news channel was talking about something happening in D.C. She turned towards the employee behind the counter. "Hey can you turn that up?"

Nodding his head, he turned the volume up, also wanting to know what was going on. "Behind me is a battle of some sorts at SHIELD. Earlier in the week there was an incident with some of the agents trying to get Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America into their custody. We just recently found out that these agents were not working for SHIELD, but with HYDRA. The science division Captain America fought in World War II." As the reporter took a brief pause, Emerson's face turned white as a sheet. Was Steve okay? HYDRA is still around? And it was hiding within SHIELD? "We just got word that Captain America got the big flat like planes, that are called hellicarries to fall not destroying the city and the rest of the country, Probably even the world. Thank you Captain America once again for saving the world."

Covering her mouth with her hand, she tried not to cry. "What if he didn't make it?"

"Lets go and find out." Sean said standing up, holding his hand out for her to take.

Taking his hand, the two ran to Jackson's car, who let them borrow it after Emerson told them where they were going. He wanted his little girl to be happy again.

Sean got in on the drivers seat, not trusting Emerson to keep her cool to make it to D.C. Luckily the traffic had subsided and the drive was easy for the 2 hours he had to drive. Emerson didn't say a word until her phone rang. The number was unknown but Emerson answered it anyway but not without putting it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Emerson. It's Natasha."

Sitting up straighter in her seat. "Hey, uh how's Steve? I saw the news. I'm sorry about SHIELD, I know that place was important to you."

Sighing softly. "It was. Thank you. But Steve is in the hospital, I thought you would want to know."

"How bad is it?" Emerson asked. "I mean the serum should be keeping him alive right? He survived 70 years in the ice."

"He's stable. They just want to keep him here for observation and they gave him a high dose of morphine to keep him asleep." Sighing softly again. The assassin was hating herself for what she was doing. "I know he would want you there when he wakes up. You may not be my favorite person but he hasn't stopped thinking about you. So if you care about him at all then you should come and see him."

"What hospital is he at?" Emerson said grabbing Sean's phone to type it in.

"Saint Elizabeth's."

"Thanks Natasha. We'll see ya in 30 minutes."

"Wait 30 minutes? Aren't you in New York?"

"I might have convinced one of my friends to go on a road trip with me to see Steve." Emerson said bitting her lip.

"Ah. Well good. See you in 30 minutes." Natasha said before hanging up.

"Well she sounds like a ray of sunshine. Who was that?" Sean asked as he followed the GPS. The annoying computerized voice was telling him where to go. "I hate these things."

"Oh deal with it." Emerson said smiling lightly. "She's uh you know the Black Widow. And can you please drive faster? My grandma could drive faster then you."

"The Black Widow? What the hell Em, I leave you alone in New York for a year and all of a sudden you start hanging out with the Avengers?" Pushing a little bit faster on the gas pedal.

"Well of course wouldn't you?" Emerson said as she rolled her eyes. Its not like she stalked the Stark, now Avengers, Tower waiting for a superhero to walk out the front door. She just ran into them in the park and not knowing what they did for a living.

"Shut up."

The 30 minutes to the hospital was the longest 30 minutes of her life. It felt longer then the 10 hour labor she was in with Liam. Sean and Emerson ran into the hospital straight to the nurses station.

"Hi, uh can you tell me what room Steve Rogers is in?" Emerson asked as one of the nurses looked up at her.

Raising her eyebrow. "Are you family?"

As Emerson was about to say something, Natasha walked up behind her. "Its okay, she is his finance."

"Oh okay. He is in room 308. I don't think he's awake yet though." The nurse said before they walked away.

Entering the elevator, Emerson turned towards Natasha. "Thanks for calling me."

"Thanks for already being almost to D.C." Natasha said smirking at the blonde. "I just have to know. Why did you break up with him?"

"I was scared of things moving to fast. It terrifies me about how close Liam is to Steve. I don't know if Steve told you, but Liam's father left him for his fancy job in Germany. That was right when we met Steve and I haven't gotten one phone call from him. So in my messed up mind, when Steve said he was moving to D.C, I just didn't want to relive it." Emerson said as she leaned against the wall to rest her head.

Nodding her head, accepting the answer she received. Natasha turned towards Sean, "Who are you?"  
"I'm Sean Hunt." Sean said giving his best smile towards the red head. "Em and I have been friends forever"

"Nice to meet you. Well then you can keep me company while Emerson goes to sit in Steve's room." Natasha said smirking at the clean cut brunette.

"I can do that." Sean said as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Good. We can go to the cafeteria I haven't eaten yet. You hungry?" Natasha asked as she showed Emerson Steve's room.

"I'm always hungry." Was the last thing Emerson heard as she walked into Steve room.

Her eyes went straight to Steve's body laying on the hospital bed. He didn't have wires placed all over him, like the patients she's seen while watching Grey's Anatomy. A show she had plenty of time to start with all the free time she had now. Pulling the chair up to the side of the bed, she kissed his forehead, the kiss lingering as she took in his smell before sitting down. Steve always had a certain smell about him that Emerson grew to miss during their time apart. And even when laying in a hospital bed, he still had the smell to him.

"Oh Steve, I don't even know if you can hear me. But I am so so sorry. I would not blame you if can never forgive me. I was so horrible to you. I was a bitch to you. I should have tried to figure something out like you were doing. But I was afraid. I know thats not a good excuse, considering what you do for a living." Emerson took his hand in hers, giving it a good squeeze. Taking a deep breathe she continued talking. Even though she was probably a mess. "Liam misses you terribly. He keeps asking when you will be coming back from your mission. Thats what I told him, that you went on a mission, not that we broke up. I couldn't do that to him. He loves you so much. So if you ever forgive me, you going to have to get him a lot of ice cream and play tons of basketball with him. He shot his first free throw a couple days ago. He was so excited. Especially since it was on the big guys court, not the little boys court." Resting her head down on top of his hand she felt a tear fall. Yep, she was a mess. "I love you Steve, please come back to me. I can't live my life without you. But I want you to be perfectly healthy when you wake up. So I am going to stay here until you wake up. And I'll stop talking so you can rest. If that changes anything. I love you so much."

"Emerson?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

"Emerson?" Turning around Emerson found a old lady, in a wheelchair, at the door.

Studying the women in front of her, Emerson knew she had seen her before. But she just couldn't place it. Her sliver hair was styled to perfection unlike Emerson's messy blond hair was pulled into a bun. "Um yeah? Who are you?"

Looking at the nurse behind her. "Can you push me into the room more. I need to talk to this young lady. And you can go some where else. I'll call when I am ready to leave."

"Of course Mrs. Carter." The nurse said as she pushed her into the room. "See you soon."

Emerson tried to keep her composure as the nurse walked out of the room. Facing the sleeping Steve. Thats where she's seen this women before. In her American and World History books. "You're Peggy Carter aren't you?"

"I am." Peggy said looking at the blonde girl beside her. "And you must be Emerson Rhodes."

Turning her head slightly towards her, surprised that she knew who she was. "How do you know my name?"

"Steve told me about you." Peggy said smiling softly. "He would love to hear those words come out of your mouth. He's going to wake up and get the ending he has always wanted. I didn't get that ending with him, but you are going to get that ending."

"He hates me." Emerson said shaking her head. "He will probably hate the fact that I'm here."

Resting her wrinkly hand on Emerson's arm. "He hates himself, not you. He knows he scared the bloody hell out you when he told you that he loves you."

"Yeah he did." Nodding her head, she looked over at the still beautiful 90 year old women. "I have a son and his father was my first love. We had a on and off relationship for the first 2 years of our son's life. Until my sister's wedding when the job of his dreams called him. He was never in New York for more then one weekend a month." Sighing softly. "He's now living in Germany and Liam is heartbroken that he never gets to talk to his dad. But when that happened, Steve was there to almost fill in as being a father figure. So when Steve told me that he was moving here to D.C, I just shut down. I didn't want to get hurt again. Or Liam to get hurt again. He doesn't even know Steve and I broke up. He thinks Steve is on a top secret mission for the president."

"You felt like you were losing." Peggy said rubbing her hand up and down on Emerson's arm. "You love him, but you didn't want to ruin your son's life. Moving here would have uprooted him from everything he knows. I'm a mother I understand completely."

"Exactly. I have my son to think about." Emerson said agreeing with everything Peggy was saying.

"But." Peggy said laughing softly as she heard Emerson mumble. 'Theres always a but.' "You are only what 24? You can not stop living your life all because you have a son. You get a chance to be with the best man there is. When he wakes up, the first person he will want to see is you. He loves you, you love him. And if your son loves Steve and Steve loves him like his son, then you shouldn't have to worry about anything else. Be with Steve, be happy."

"I'll work on it."

"Good." Peggy said with a nod of her head as she saw her nurse walk back into the room. "Now I have to go. Have Steve call me when he wakes up. Also I want both of you to come visit me at the home when you get back together. And bring your son, I will love to meet him."

"We will. Even if Steve and I don't get back together, we will still visit. Liam will love to hear Captain America stories." Emerson said resting her hand on Peggy's arm. "It was lovely talking to you."

"Lovely talking to you too dear. Keep in touch."

Emerson woke up to someone run their fingers threw her hair. Lifting her head up slightly, she saw Steve looking at her with a slight smile on his face. His eyes were shinning bright when she looked up at him.

"Your awake!" Emerson said sitting straight, moving slightly away from him. "How are you feeling? Do I need to get a nurse? I should get a nurse."

"Em. I'm fine, I already got all checked up on. You were sleeping and they worked around you." Steve said smiling at the blonde. When he first woke up, he was surprised to see Emerson sleeping on the side of his hospital bed. He didn't think that it looked comfy, sleeping hunched over. But she was sound asleep, nothing could wake her. "I just have one question. Why are you here? I thought you wouldn't want to see me."

Shaking her head, Emerson stretched out her back. "I thought I wouldn't want to see you either. But uh after you called, I realized how stupid I've been. Well I knew but it hit me all over again. And everyone I talk to has been talking about how stupid I've been. Even Natasha. She told me where you were because she thought you would want me to be here."

"I do want you here. You being the first person I saw when I woke up made feel a lot better." Steve said taking her hand. Intertwining their fingers, feeling the spark that he once felt with Peggy again. "Thank you for coming Em. I appreciate it. Really. You have no idea."

The two stared at each other, either not saying a word. They didn't know what say to each other. Emerson wanted to tell him everything she said when he was sleeping. And Steve wanted her to pull her on to the bed and get back to where they were, before he moved to D.C. But he screwed up, he shouldn't have left her. He should have gone to Fury and told him that he didn't need to move to D.C.

"So." They both said trying not to make the situation uncomfortable, making the two awkwardly laugh. The silence was getting unbearable, a few months ago the couple could sit in silence for hours. Just being in the same room as each other was enough for them. But after the break up they knew it was going to take some time to get back to that point.

"You go first." Steve said motioning to Emerson to continue talking. He wanted to know what she wanted to say before he spilled his heart out to her again.

Nodding her head, she pulled out the drawing Liam gave her. "Um Liam wanted me to give this to you. He drew it at school."

"He wants me to have it?" Taking the drawing. He smiled softly when he realized it was a picture of him and Emerson. "Doesn't he hate me?"

"No he could never hate you. And it helps that I didn't tell him that we broke up. I just told him you had to go to D.C for an important mission for the President." Emerson explained while smiling softly at the drawing.

Looking at the photo, he smiled softly. "He's a great kid. And he's getting better at his drawing. It doesn't look like a six year old drew this."

"I know. He uh wants to know if you can teach him some more. And I told him that you would love too."

Raising his head, he looked up at Emerson confused. "Why would you do that? That means you would have to be in the same room as me. I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"I'm here aren't I?" Emerson said taking his hand. "I'm mad at myself, not at you. I messed up. I should have helped you figure out how we could be together. I was so stupid to let you go. I, I love you Steve."

"You do?" Steve asked quietly. He had been waiting for those three words leave her tongue for months. Every time the phone would ring, he thought it would be her. Every time there was a knock on his door, he thought it would be her.

"I do. I love you so so much." Emerson said feeling a tear fall down her cheek.

Using his thumb, he wiped the tear away. He didn't want to see her cry, he wanted her to be happy. "I love you too. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I moved. I saw Peggy and she told me I was being stupid. So you weren't alone."

"She told me the same thing." Emerson said chuckling, before she explained. "Oh Peggy visited by the way."

"Why was she at the hospital? Is she okay?" Steve asked sitting up, panic showing on his face. Emerson could tell that Peggy still meant a lot to Steve. And he wasn't ready for her to leave the world, quite just yet.

Nodding her head. "She is just fine. Don't worry it was just a check up. She wants us to visit her when we get back together. I think she wants regularly scheduled visits because she wants us to bring Liam."

"We can do that." Steve said scooting over on the bed. Patting the spot next to him, he watched Emerson sit on the bed. Facing him and sitting cross legged, like she always does. "You know I never thought I would miss the way someone would sit."

Smiling softly, she made herself comfortable on the hospital bed. "There's a lot of things I never knew that I would miss. Oh customers at the bakery are going to be so happy when I start serving cookies 'n' cream cupcakes again."

"Oh I'm so happy I'm going to be eating those cupcakes. Can I have a dozen just to myself?" Steve said smiling, resting his hand on her cheek.

"Of course. Nodding her head, leaning into his touch. "So since I'm making you a dozen cupcakes. Does this mean we are getting back together?"

"Kiss me and I'll let you know."

Looking out the window, she didn't see anyone walking by. Lifting her leg she straddled his waist. "That I can do." Leaning down she captured his lips with her own. She felt Steve rest his hands on her hips. Smiling into the kiss, she deepened the kiss hearing Steve moan into her mouth.

"I think they made up." Sean said looking over at Natasha as the two walked into the hospital room. Emerson and Steve pulled away from each other smiling at each other. But neither were happy about the interruption.

"Rogers they are discharging you." Natasha said with no emotion as she turned to walk out of the room.

Watching Natasha walk out of the room, Steve's face turned into the definition of confusion. "What's wrong with Nat?"

Shrugging his shoulders. Sean walked into the room. "I don't know, I just spent the last 6 hours with her and I think she only said 2 whole sentences to me."

"She doesn't really open up." Steve said adjusting how he was sitting as Emerson got off his lap. "You're Sean I'm guessing."

"I am. And you must be Steve. At least I hope you are or I am going to have to have a talk with Emerson about climbing into hospital beds." Sean said shaking Steve's hand. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Oh shut up Sean." Emerson said finding Steve's clothes to have him change into. "I may have a kid but you are way worse then I ever was. At least I had boyfriends, you just have sex buddies."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sean sat down on the chair Emerson left open. "Makes life more fun."

"And so does a committed relationship." Steve said as Emerson pulled down his shirt. Normally he wouldn't be letting her dress him, he was still a little stiff and he was liking all the attention. "Right Em?"

Smiling, she nodded her head. "Oh yeah especially if you find the right partner."

"You two just got back together seriously two minutes ago. Don't give me that shit." Sean said crossing his arms.

Looking at her best friend. "But we got back together because we couldn't handle being apart from each other. If you ever find a girl that makes you feel like the way Steve makes me feel, you will understand."

"If I ever let that happen." Sean said looking down at his phone. "Uh do you need me to stay or am I good with going back? There's a conference I want to make. One of the interns here told me and said I could be her date."

"Go. We're good. Just give me the keys." Emerson said shaking her head at Sean.

Throwing the keys to her. "Thanks, I'll see you back at your apartment after the weekend."

Pulling him into a hug, she whispered into his ear. "Thank you for dragging me here."

"Your welcome." Pulling away. "I'll call you when I'm on my way back to New York."

"Sounds good. I'll see ya soon." Emerson said as Sean walked out of the room. "And use a condom!" Turning towards Steve, she smiled. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Nodding his head, Steve replied to his girlfriend. "Yes I do. Let's go get something to eat and bring it back to my apartment. I'm starving. But first I want to show you something."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

Steve parked the Ford Explorer in the parking lot of the Smithsonian. He got out of the car and opened Emerson's door. Smiling softly at Emerson's confused face as she got out of the SUV. Taking her hand with his, they walked towards the big glass doors.

"So why are we here?" Emerson asked as she adjusted Steve's baseball hat. "And why are you wearing a hat? Is it so people don't know who you are? Because if so, it is a horrible disguise."

"There is something here I want to show you." Steve said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Ignoring her making fun of his hat.

Wrapping her arm around his waist, Emerson nodded her head. Looking around she enjoyed the walk to the exhibit Steve wanted to show her. The last time she was at the Smithsonian, it was in the 8th grade. She was more worried about the boy she had a crush on, then everything around her. There were many signs in her young that made sense that she had a baby at the age of 18. But now she pointed out things that interested her and Steve let her stop and read. Which Steve enjoyed as well, with him still learning about American history after World War II.

"Amelia Earhart is amazing." Emerson said as Steve took her to the exhibit he wanted to show her.

"Yes she was." Steve said standing in front of her, resting his hands on her shoulders. For the first 6 months of their relationship, Emerson had always wanted to know more about his past life. He only told her snippets of what he could handle. He told her all about his friendship with Bucky, but left out what it was like to turn into Captain America. From the Star Spangled Man with a Plan selling war bonds to saving the 107th and becoming the single weapon to take down HYDRA. "I hope that you are ready to realize the guy you are dating is old enough to have an exhibit here."

A smile grew on Emerson's face. "No way." Pushing his hands away, she ran to the next exhibit. Emerson's face turned into awe when she saw all the 1940s Captain America. The one she only every got to hear stories about. Turning around in circles,taking it all in she didn't know where to start. Until a small picture caught her eye. Covering her mouth as she gasped softly looking at the picture of Steve pre-serum. She never did help him unpack those boxes so this was the first time she saw what he looked like. Resting her hand gently on the picture, she studied it. He was beautiful, he was still her Steve. His face was still the same. The look in his eyes were full of passion, just like they are now. The only difference was instead of his body being all muscle, it was skin and bone. Feeling Steve's arms wrap around her stomach, she leaned into him.

"You were so little." She whispered still tracing the photo. "But I can tell you were the same person as you are now."

Nodding his head, he rested his chin on the top of her head. Something he wouldn't have been able to do at his original height. She would be the one doing it. If she would even consider dating him. "It was why I was picked. I promised Dr. Erskine that I wouldn't change."

"You are always one to keep your word." Looking over she saw a section dedicated to the Hallowing Commandos, but James Barnes had his own. Always wanting to know more about James, she walked over. Steve only told her about pre war things. Which she understood completely. And she never wanted to push him. "James was your best friend right?"

"Uh yeah he was." Following her over to the section. Letting out a deep breath, he reread everything about Bucky. Stopping here multiple times when he discovered this being here, he knew what the paragraph under Bucky's name said by heart. He knew he had to tell Emerson about Bucky still being alive and him being the Winter Soldier.

"He sounds amazing, the kind of guy you would want to have around when you are fighting a war. I'm sorry you lost him." Emerson said wrapping her arms around his torso.

"He's not dead." Steve mumbled pulling her in closer. "I don't know where he went. But he's out there, alive."

Resting her chin on Steve's chest, she looked up at the man she loved. "How do you know that he's still alive?"

"I fought him. Then he saved me when I fell into the water." Steve said looking at the wall in front of him. "He's the reason I'm still alive."

"Was he the Winter Soldier everyone keeps talking about?" Feeling Steve nod his head, she held onto him tighter. "I think you should let him come to you. He's probably gone through so much more then you have. If he was working for HYDRA, then he was what brainwashed? So now that his employers are gone, he can figure out who he is."

"Your right." Steve said after a few minutes of being silent. Thinking over everything Emerson was saying. "I'm still going to keep an eye out for him."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't." Emerson said laughing as she pulled away from Steve. "Thank you for bringing me here. But lets go get some food, I am hungry."

The couple found themselves back at Steve's apartment packing Steve's things up. The empty box of pizza, from Steve's favorite pizza place, was sitting on the sheet-less bed. Emerson was folding clothes to put into the suitcases. While Steve was putting the clothes into the suitcase. The bedroom was the last place they decided to pack up. The furniture was staying, Steve not knowing what to do with it, as SHIELD was the one who got this apartment for him. Neither wanted to stay in D.C, the town that broke them up. They wanted to be back in New York, where their story began. And where they wanted to keep writing.

"Are you sure you are okay with me moving in?" Steve asked glancing over at Emerson. "We just got back together and I don't want to overstep."

Nodding her head, she handed him the last plaid shirt. "Yes I am. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want you to. And after the Battle of New York, you basically lived at my apartment. Just now your stuff will be there too."

"Okay, good cause I don't want to live with Stark and the rest of the Avengers." Steve said smiling at Emerson. "But Pepper does want us to come over when we get all settled."

"We can do that." Emerson walked over to him as Steve zipped up the last suit case. Wrapping her arms around his waist. "Where are we going to sleep? We packed up the bedding. And we, I, promised Peggy we would visit before we left."

Turning around in a circle looking for the box he put the bedding in. Forgetting about their plans for the morning. Opening every box he could, he finally found the bedding. "I found it!"

Clearing the pizza box off the bed, she reached for the sheet. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." Steve said grinning like a child in a candy store, as he watched Emerson put the sheet on. "You are very good at that."

Nodding her head. "I used to be a maid at a hotel before I opened up the bakery."

"Really? I thought you worked at that ice cream shop." Steve said taking his shirt off.

"I did. I had 2.." Emerson stopped talking getting distracted as she watched his muscles.

Smirking, he walked over to Emerson. Wrapping his arms around her waist. "You had two? What jobs? Did something distract you?"

"Did you get toner? Your body did not look like this when you left New York." She said tracing his abs with her pointer finger. "God I want to sleep with you."

Widening his eyes, his mouth suddenly became dry. "Wh-what?"

"Oh my god." Pushing herself away from him. "I said that out loud? I thought I just said it in my head. Oh I'm so sorry. I know you are not the have sex before marriage kind of person. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. If you need me to, I'll sleep on the couch. So I don't take advantage of you, actually yeah I'm going to the couch." Grabbing another blanket out of the box, she began to walk to the living room. Steve stood in the room shocked about what he just heard. Steve would be lying if he didn't think about having sex with Emerson. He had thought about their wedding night, to when they reunited. And right now he could careless about waiting until their wedding night. He was going to be living with her before marriage, he could have sex, make love, with her before marriage.

"Emerson!" Steve said walking out after her. He found her sitting on the couch, staring at the wall in front of her. "I want to sleep with you too. I want you to be with you in every way possible."

Turning her head towards Steve, she smiled softly. "Really? But your beliefs."

"I have seen things I never thought I would see. I still believe in God. But I'm friends with a Demi God, I've fought against aliens. I was turned into this by a scientist. And my best friend is still alive after falling hundreds of feet. Trust me if my beliefs didn't change after all that. I don't know if they could ever change." Steve said as he watched Emerson walk over to him. "So what do you say? That sounded horrible. I don't know what to say."

Covering his lips with her hand. She looked at him with lust in her eyes. "Throw me over your shoulder and take me back to the bedroom."

"Yes ma'am." Nodding his head, he did just that.

Emerson pulled the comforter up as she slide off Steve. Smiling softly she kissed Steve's chest as she got comfortable. Steve ran his fingers threw her hair, kissing the top of her head. The two just sat in silence for multiple minutes, neither wanting to forget what just happened. Emerson looked up at the love of her life, just taking in everything. It was the most amazing love making she had ever experienced. She never had a partner like Steve. Finally understanding why her mom always told her and her sister, when the last person you were intimate with is terrible. Just know the right one is right around the corner.

"I love you Emerson Kathryn Rhodes." Steve whispered into her hair.

"I love you Steven Grant Rogers." Kissing his chest softly. "Don't regret it?"

Shaking his head. "No no I don't. That was amazing. You are amazing. I'm never letting you go ever again."

"Good." Emerson said burrowing her face into his neck. "I'm never going to let you go."

"Em can I ask you a question without you freaking out?" Steve asked as he continued to run his fingers threw her hair.

Nodding her head. "Of course."

Taking a deep breath. "Do you want more children? I know you already have Liam, but have you ever thought about it?"

"I have and I do." Emerson said rolling onto her stomach to look at Steve better. "I want more children. Maybe one or two. I'm not going higher then 3. 3 kids seems like enough. Was that the answer you were looking for?"

Nodding his head, he smiled softly. "Yes that was the answer I was looking for."

"Just please tell me twins do not run in your family." Emerson said smiling. "I can have babies one by one. But not at the same time. Not happening."

Turning onto his side, holding his head up by his wrist. "No I don't think they do. But who knows what can happen with the serum in my blood."

"Do you know what would happen? I mean would the baby be part super soldier?" Emerson asked tracing a scar that used to be dark earlier in the day but now you could barley see it. It amazed her how fast Steve could heal.

Shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know actually. Uh Dr. Erskine died before he could go into specifics. And I don't know how I could find out. Maybe I could ask Bruce."

"We should probably find out. Just so we know what we'll be dealing with." Emerson said sitting up pulling the blanket up with her. She thought about when Liam was a newborn. "I mean Liam was a handful and he doesn't have any super soldier serum in his blood. I was also 18 and Josh wasn't that much of a help. But still."

"I'll talk to Banner first thing when we get back." Steve said with a nod of his head. "Also if it helps, I will not be like Josh."

Snorting, Emerson shook her head. "Trust me I know. You are ten times better at being a dad then Josh ever was. And you aren't even Liam's dad."

"Liam is a great kid, its hard not to be a father figure to him. Especially when you are crazy about his mom." Leaning into Emerson, he rested his head on her lap. "Gotta win over the son."

"That you did. He likes you way more then he likes me." Emerson said running her fingers against his cheek.

Smiling softly. "Now that I don't think is possible. Your son loves you. I'm just the guy who feeds him candy when your not looking."

"As long as you don't feed him candy 2 hours before bed time, I'm okay with that." Emerson said laughing. "Or you can stay up with him until he falls asleep. And trust me on this that little boy knows how to stay awake."

"Deal." Steve said giving her lips a peck. "I love you."

"I love you too. Lets go to bed." Laughing as Steve pulled her down net to him.

"Sure, but lets do something else first." Steve said before he captured her lips with his.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

The next morning Emerson woke up to an empty bed and a post it note on her forehead.

 _I went on a run and I will bring back coffee._

 _and a box of Dunkin Donuts._

 _Steve_

Smiling softly, Emerson slowly got out of the bed and began searching for a towel. Luckily she found one in the first box she opened. Grabbing her change of clothes she ventured to the bathroom. Starting the water, she pulled her hair straight blonde hair into a messy bun. Getting into the shower, she let the hot water fall onto her body. Closing her eyes, she just let her body relax. For a month she was stressed, didn't feel like her normal happy self. She never thought that she would be the kind of women that would need a man to make her happy. But once her and Steve broke up, she became that women. And she hated herself for it. Before she had Steve, she had the two loves of her life. Liam and the bakery. It was all she needed. But things are different now.

"Hey I'm back." Steve said as he poked his head into the bathroom. "Theres coffee and donuts waiting for you."

"Thank you." Moving the curtain out of the way. "Do you want to join me?"

Laughing he walked into the bathroom. "I would love too."

"Good." She said letting the shower curtain go.

"You know the last time I showered with someone was in the army. With a bunch of men trying to get out of there as fast as they could." Steve said as he began to strip.

Emerson shook her head smiling. "Babe trust me this is going to be so much better. We're going to be in here so long you will get prune."

"So let me get this straight." Emerson said looking in-between Peggy and Steve. They had been at the nursing home for a while now. And she was listening to war stories told by the two 90 year olds. "You had to try and sell war bonds the the men who had already enlisted and were out fighting?"

Steve nodded his head smiling softly. "Yep. It wasn't the best plan and they just wanted to see the girls."

"That is so stupid." Emerson said shaking her head.

"Oh it was. They threw fruit at him." Peggy said holding in a chuckle. "I found it quite charming. But it was clearly not what Captain America was supposed to be."

"I was a circus monkey." Steve said shaking his head. "And I got really good at drawing circus monkeys."

"But then you saved Bucky's unit?" Emerson asked resting her hand on Steve's arm. "That doesn't sound like something a circus monkey would do. Or at least that monkey had to be really well trained."

"Now that would be something I would like to see." Peggy said smiling. "So are you two heading back to New York soon?"

Nodding his head, Steve rested his arm on the back of Emerson's chair. "After we leave here we are. We want to get out of this city."

"I understand." The sliver haired women said. "As long as you come visit me. I really do want to meet Liam."

Emerson smiled softly looking down at the pictures Peggy gave her. All the photos were of before Steve truly became Captain America. All the publicity that he had to do. Just so some politician could show off America's big new toy. "Of course. He will want to meet you after looking at all of these photos. Seriously thank you again for these."

Waving her off. "Oh it is not a problem sweetie. I have been waiting for years to give those to Steve's new family. The Smithsonian kept asking for anything that I had when they started that exhibit. And I only gave them what I had multiple copies of. There are pictures in there that no one else will ever see."

"Awesome. And there is no way to get a video of those performances?" Emerson asked as Steve sighed loudly.

"No I don't have any." Peggy said laughing softly. "But you could ask Howard Stark's son. He might have something."

Whipping his head towards Emerson. Steve sternly said. "Don't you dare. He will never let it go."

"Fine." Crossing her arms, winking at Peggy. "I won't tell Stark.  
"Thank you." Steve said kissing her temple, not noticing the smirk on either of the women's faces.

"So Steve when are you going to give Peggy a dance? I mean she has been waiting 70 years for this." Emerson said changing the topic to something she knew both Peggy and Steve wanted to bring up but neither had the courage to do so. With her being there especially. "We've danced so technically you have already danced with the right partner. But Peggy was your right partner too at one point, so I think she deserves a dance." Remembering when they went on their third date and Emerson took him to a 40s styled bar where they had swing dancing. It took awhile to get Steve on the dance floor but eventually Emerson got him out there when he realized she couldn't dance that well either. And he had to watch other men dance with his date and that didn't fly over so well.

"She's right you know. I deserve a dance." Peggy said looking right at Steve. Her eyes were shinning bright with hope that she would finally get what she was waiting for after 70 years.

With a nod of his head, Steve stood up and walked over to Peggy. "Well then Peggy can I have this dance?"

"I thought you would never ask." Peggy said smiling softly as she took her hand in Steve's. Emerson put on The Way You Look Tonight by Michael Bubblè, as the former couple began to sway back and forth.

Emerson sat there smiling as she watched the two who never got their chance to be together. She knew that it was hard on Steve when he woke up from the ice that he could never be with Peggy. And she could tell by the way Peggy was smiling that she had been dreaming about this day. No matter how long she had to wait, she finally got to dance with the man she thought she was going to marry. As the song ended Steve kissed Peggy's cheek and Peggy began to cry.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that." Peggy said as the tears fell down her cheeks. "Thank you. Both of you. Without you Emerson I don't think I would have ever gotten that dance."

"It was no problem at all." Emerson said as she moved to hug the older women. Whispering softly so Steve wouldn't hear. "We both know he's too thick to even think about it."

Nodding her head in agreement. "Well you two should get going. You have a drive ahead of you and a little boy who would like to see his mum."

"It was nice seeing you Peggy. Let me know if you ever need anything." Steve said hugging his old flame softly.

Pulling into the Rhodes driveway, Steve looked over at the sleeping Emerson in the passengers seat. They stopped at Emerson's, well now their apartment, to drop off Steve's things. Before going to pick up Liam from Emerson's parents. Figuring that they would want their car back. Smiling softly he decided that he didn't have to wake her up just quite yet. Getting out of the car, he didn't see the 6 year old boy running out of the house. "Steve!"

A smile grew on the super soldier's face when the younger boy jumped into his arms. "Liam!"

"You came back! Did you get that bad guys?" Liam asked as he wrapped his little arms around Steve's neck.

"I most certainly did."

"Awesome." Liam said as he looked around for his mom. "Where's mommy?"

Nodding his head to the car. "She's sleeping. Do you want to wake her?"

"Yeah I missed her." Liam said as he wiggled out of Steve's arms. Running to the other side of the car, he opened the door giggling. "Mommy wake up."

Moaning softly, Emerson stretched as she opened her eyes. "Oh we made it back. Hey buddy where's Steve?"

"I'm right here." Steve said as he rounded the car. "Want to go inside?"

"Yes please." Emerson said when she got out of the car. Liam tagged Steve and the two ran inside. Well Liam ran and Steve power walked, to act like he couldn't catch him. Following the two boys inside she wasn't surprised to see the looks on her parent's faces. Sarah had a smile on her face holding her hand out to Jackson. Whose face looked like Liam's did when he didn't get what he wanted.

Shaking her head at the money exchange her parent's where making. "What was the bet?"

"We knew that you two would be getting back together, but we didn't know when. I said that you would be together right away. Your father on the other hand was giving it a couple of more months." Sarah said pocketing the 20 dollar bill.

"I'm glad my love life fulfills your betting needs." Emerson said sitting down on the couch next to Steve.

"Don't worry we bet on your sister's love life too." Jackson said as he sat down on the love seat. "Where's Sean?"

Smirking softly, Emerson pulled out her phone to show her parents the picture of the women he was with. "He went to some medical conference with this girl."

"Oh Sean. What are we going to do with that boy?" Sarah said as she looked over her husbands shoulder to see the picture.

Tossing the phone back to his daughter. "He'll stop eventually. Once he finds the right women."

"That's what we told him." Emerson said as she leaned into Steve's embrace, covering the yawn that escaped her lips. "But you know Sean."

Nodding her head, the light brown haired women looked at her daughter. Emerson looked so content in Steve's arms. It was almost like all the troubles of her world just slipped away once she was with Steve. Josh leaving her and Liam, didn't seem like such a big deal. While Sarah and Jackson wanted to give that boy a piece of their mind. Emerson and Liam had Steve. Liam would always talk about all the exciting things he would do with Steve, when his mom was too busy in the bakery.

"Well Emmy don't go trying to hide those yawns. You've had a long weekend. How about you guys go back home." Sarah said standing up. "I'll go get Liam's things from his room."

"Thanks mom." Emerson said letting out another yawn. "I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden."

Steve stood up from the couch, holding his hands out. "Must have been from carrying those boxes up the stairs."

Nodding her head as she let Steve pull her up. "Must've. I clearly need to start working out again if I get this tired for just carrying two boxes. You did most of the lifting."

"What boxes were you lifting?" Jackson asked as he watched the young couple from his seat.

Turning towards her dad. "Oh, Steve's boxes. We decided that he should move in since he no longer has his New York apartment."

Before Jackson could say anything about his daughter living with a man she had just gotten back together with. His grandson yelled excitedly. "Steve's moving in with us?!"

"Of course I am." Steve said bending down to Liam's height level, looking in between the two men before him. "I love Emerson so much that we decided it would be the best for our relationship if I would move in. But is that okay with you, Liam?"

"Yes!" Liam said jumping into Steve's arms. "Are you and mommy going to get married? Because all my friends have a mommy and a daddy living together with them. Some even have a mommy and daddy in two different apartments. So if you lived in our apartment with mommy would that make you my daddy?"

With wide eyes he looked up at Emerson, whose face was just as stunned as his was. They hadn't talked about marriage yet, but Steve knew that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Steve moved Liam in front of him so he could make eye contact with the younger boy. Luckily Sarah came back with Liam's things to distract Emerson. Speaking softly so only Liam and Jackson could hear. "Yes mommy and I are going to get married. But you can't tell her I said that because I still have to ask her. And I have to ask your grandpa for permission. When I ask your mommy to marry me then yes I will be your daddy. But until then you have to keep that a secret okay?"

"I think she'll say yes." Liam whispered in Steve's ear. "Mommy loves you because she likes kissing you. But I think kissing is gross and I don't want to kiss a girl."

Steve stood up, lifting Liam along with him. "Kissing is for older boys and girls. But you'll change your mind someday."

Jackson put his hand on Steve's shoulder, and began to talk softly. "You have my blessing."

Shaking Jackson hand before he walked over to Emerson. "Thank you sir."

Emerson gave them confused looks as she took Liam's things from her mom. "What were you two whispering down there?"

"Just men talk." Steve said glancing over at the nodding Liam. "You wouldn't understand."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

The days became cooler as winter showed up in the city that never sleeps. Snow was one of Emerson's favorite things to watch. Ever since she was a baby when it would snow, her mood would change from anger to happiness. It was almost like she could sense it. The older she got the more she fell in love with snow. Liam was born in a snow storm on Christmas Eve. Something most people would hate, but for Emerson it was a blessing. She had her new son in her arms and snow on the ground. The best Christmas present she could ever ask for.

It was only a couple weeks into December and not a flake of snow had fallen. Now that didn't stop Emerson from making her bakery look like a winter fairy wonderland. There was white fluff in the windows, to make the allusion of snow. While a cake made snowman was sitting on top. Next to the snowman were snowflake cookies, which none looked the same. As every snowflake looked different from the other. Something Emerson was very proud of. Inside the bakery the decorations were even more magical. Liam made paper snowflakes at school to hang up in the bakery. She had little snowman sculptures on the tables, which were changed out to light blue chair instead of the mint green.

"Emerson, uh I don't know how to say this. But Tony freaking Stark is at our counter." Noel said talking a mile a minute as she came into the kitchen. "He wants to talk to you. Is this because you are dating Captain America? Man I wish I could date a superhero."

"Noel stop talking and start frosting. I'll go see what Stark wants." Emerson said handing the younger girl the bag of frosting. Walking out into the front of the bakery she saw more then just Tony Stark but also a leggy strawberry blonde, who she assumed was Pepper Potts. "Uh hi are you looking for Steve? He's picking up Liam right now. They should be back any minute."

"We really just want to know when you two are going to come over for dinner? The whole team has been waiting for this." Pepper said smiling at the blonde. "They keep asking me about it. Well everyone but Natasha. I just assume its because she already knows you."

Raising her eyebrows, she pulled out her phone. "I've just been busy with the bakery. Wedding season and all that. But we are free this weekend."

"Now you're not. Come to the tower on Saturday at 7." Tony said taking her phone and opening her calendar. "Now you can't forget. Do you like Chinese? We are going to have stir fry."

"Sounds good. Steve and I will be there." Emerson said taking her phone back from the billionaire.

"We'll be where?" Steve asked as he and Liam walked into the bakery, not realizing that Tony and Pepper were standing beside Emerson.

Crossing his arms, Tony looked at the super soldier. "You'll be at the tower on Saturday at 7."

Turning towards the voice. Steve was surprised to see his teammate standing in his girlfriend's bakery. "Stark? What are you doing here?"

"Well we had to come see you of course." Tony said rolling his eyes. "Pepper was worried that we hadn't heard anything from you since you got back from D.C a month ago."

"Sorry we've been busy. Working on our relationship." Steve said wrapping his arm around Emerson's waist. "But of course we will be there. Will the whole team be there?"

"They all live in the tower so yes they will be there. Even Thor." Tony said looking at the couple standing in front of him. They looked too cute, it was disgusting.

"Okay we will be there Tony." Steve said with a nod of his head as he watched Tony walk behind the counter. Smiling softly at Emerson's shocked face, she was not used to Tony Stark doing what Tony Stark wanted to do.

Taking a frosted chocolate chip cookie and leaving a twenty dollar bill on the counter. "See ya Saturday. Pepper lets go. Thanks for the cookie."

Saturday came a whole lot faster for Emerson, then what she wanted. Knowing that Steve wanted her to meet his friends, she put on a brave face. He's met her's. So why wouldn't she meet his friends that he saves the world with. She just had a feeling something was going to happen and she wasn't ready for another world ending experience.

Standing in front of the full length mirror in her, well now her and Steve's bedroom, Emerson looked at her reflection. She was wearing a long sleeve black shirt dress that zipped up in the front, hitting a few inches above the knee with a buckle belt that sat on her waist. She paired the dress with knee high 3 inch black boots.

"Do you think this is too much? Or not enough?" Emerson asked looking at Steve's reflection when he stepped behind her. "I mean Pepper always looks so put together whenever I see her on the news or in pictures." Steve was wearing a nice dark blue button up shirt with a pair of dark wash jeans. When she finally convinced Steve, to wear something other then khakis it was the best day of her life. Well metaphorically.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head. Something he became quite fond of. "I think you look beautiful. Everyone is going to love just as much as I do. You could show up in your Hogwarts pajama bottoms and a baggy sweatshirt. They don't care what you look like. They just want to get to know you."

"That makes me more nervous." She said as she leaned into his arms. "Is my sister here yet?"

Nodding his head. "Yes she is. Her and Liam are already watching some animated movie with talking turtles."

"Some animated movie with talking turtles?" Emerson asked smiling as she pulled out of his arms. "We still have a lot of work."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Steve said as he followed Emerson out into the living room.

Turning her head to the man she loves. "That we still have a lot more movies to watch."

Hearing his mom's voice, Liam got up from the his spot on the couch. "You look pretty mommy."

"Aww thank you Liam." Emerson said bending down so the two were eye level. "You be good for your Aunt Jenson."

Nodding his head, he wrapped his arms around Emerson's neck. "Okay mommy. Have fun with the Avengers."

Kissing the top of his head. "I will. I love you."

"I love you too mommy." Liam said as he moved over to hug Steve. "Can you bring me something cool from the tower?"

Laughing as he pulled the kid into a hug. "I'll try to find something."

"Awesome. I love you."

Smiling softly, he looked over at Emerson. Who was grinning ear to ear. "I love you too bud. Be good for your Aunt."

"He's always good for his Aunt Jenson. You two lovebirds have a goodnight." Jenson said as the couple began to put on their coats. "Oh and can one of you show my picture to Thor? He needs to know what he's missing out."

Shaking her head at her sister while grabbing the container of cherry pie she made for the evening. She was going to make apple, until Steve begged her to make something else. He didn't want to hear Stark make new jokes about him being Captain America and eating apple pie. "Sure sis, whatever you want."

"He has a girlfriend." Steve said wrapping Emerson's scarf around her neck.

"Still should see me. I am one hot piece of ass." Jensen said winking at Steve, who's face turned bright red.

"We're leaving. Liam take good care of your aunt, she's acting crazy tonight." Emerson said Steve opened the door for her. "Bye."

The cab ride was silent as they rode to the Stark Tower. Emerson was looking out the window, playing with her fingers. Steve had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, not saying a word knowing that she just needs to get all the played out not going to happen thoughts out of her head. The taxi pulled over to the side of the rode and Steve payed the man as Emerson finally came out of her daydream.

"You ready?" Steve asked as he opened her side of the car. Watching her nod her head, he helped her out of the cab. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

The two entered the building, Steve waving at the security guard sitting at the front desk before they entered the elevator.

"Welcome back Captain Rogers." A British voice said. Making Emerson turn around in circles trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"Its just JARVIS. You'll get used to him." Steve said smiling at Emerson. "JARVIS can you take us up to the dinning room?"

"Certainly. Ms. Rhodes it is nice to meet you." JARVIS said as the elevator began to move.

Looking at Steve with the confused expression on her face. "Yeah you too, JARVIS. How did he know my name?"

"Stark probably programmed you into the system so you could have clearance. Ready for this Em?" Steve asked as the elevator stopped on the floor.

Nodding her head. "How bad could it get?"

"Thats the spirit." Steve laughed as they got off the elevator. "Lets get you a glass of wine."

"Alcohol perfect. That'll calm me down." Emerson said following him taking in her surroundings. The floor plan was open, the windows gave the perfect few of the buildings around. Everything looked modern up to date. Almost the second it was out of style it would be replaced. Something she would never put past Tony Stark. There was a long table that was set for 8.

"Your here! Right on time." Tony said as the couple walked up to him and the rest of the Avengers. "Emerson, this is Thor, or Point Break. Bruce, who has breathe taking anger issues. Clint or you can call him Legolas. And you know Natasha and Pepper."

Nodding her head, Emerson took the glass of wine Steve poured her. "Yes hi. Its nice to meet you all."

"Lady Emerson how did you meet Captain Rogers?" Thor asked as he nursed his own drink.

Smiling at the memory, she looked over at Steve. "We met at the park. My son threw a baseball at his head, accidentally of course. And well things just started there. Liam loves Steve, thinks he's the best thing since I became his mother."

"Ah wit!" Thor said raising his drink to Steve. "I like this girl."

"Yeah I like her too." Steve said kissing Emerson's temple. "When is dinner?"

"Its ready, we were just waiting of you." Pepper said standing behind Tony's seat. "Everyone take a seat."

Emerson was pulled by Pepper to sit right next to her in the middle of the table so everyone could see her. Making sure she had Steve's hand in hers to secure him also sitting next to her, she sat down. Ready to take the questions from Steve's friends.

"Emerson. What kind of name is Emerson?" Clint asked as he began to pile food on his plate.

Swallowing her food, before she talked. "Oh it was my mom's maiden name. They wanted to keep it going in someway. My sisters first name is Jenson. Which was my dads mom's maiden name."

"Creative." Bruce said smiling very lightly, before adding. "But why didn't you or your sister get your mothers mom's maiden name?"

"Because Jackson is my dads name. And that would be just confusing." Emerson said while thinking if the questions stay like this then maybe tonight won't be so bad. Everyone continued to ask Emerson questions about her life. Tony wanted to make sure everything was okay after he watched Liam's father walk out of his life. Thor praised her for being a strong independent single mother. Saying she would be a good warrior. Bruce asked about her being an entrepreneur while Clint just asked what kind of bake goods she sold. Pepper tried to actually get to know the girl and that was when all hell broke lose.

"It was your idea for Steve and Peggy to dance?" The strawberry blonde asked shaking her head. "You are really something. No wonder why Steve is so in love with you."

"Steve and I kissed." Natasha said after being silent the whole night. Everyone but Emerson reacted the announcement. "How does that make you feel Emerson?"

"Really Nat?" Steve asked shocked that she would even bring up the kiss. They were on a mission and it wasn't like he really wanted to kiss her.

Turning her head towards the red head, she shrugged her shoulders. Emerson said softly. "Steve told me that it happened. You were on a mission, trying to get spotted. Not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal, right." Natasha said as she walked out of the room.

Shaking his head, Steve stood up. "I'm going to go talk to her."

Steve found Natasha standing out on the balcony not wearing a coat, in the 30 degree weather. Standing next to the red headed assassin, he looked out into the city. The view was amazing, he had to give Tony that.

"So why did you bring up the kiss?"

"She's perfect, and I'm jealous of her." Natasha said looking over at the super soldier.

Sighing softly. "Why are you jealous?"

"Because." Groaning softly, Natasha leaned in and kissed Steve softly.

Pushing the red head away. "Natasha what was that?"

"I like you Steve. I thought you wouldn't get back together with that girl. I may have called her, but I wasn't happy about it. But it didn't matter that I called her, she was already on her way to D.C! Do you realize how horrible it was to see you two make up?" Natasha said pushing away from the ledge. "That kiss meant something to me. Did it mean nothing to you?"

"Nat."

"You know what, no I don't want to know. Go back inside and be with your perfect girlfriend." Natasha said walking back inside. Not realizing Emerson leaning against the wall.

"For a super secret agent you are really bad at noticing somebody listening in. Maybe that is why SHIELD got taken down. You guys really need to work on that." Emerson said as Natasha walked by.

The red head stopped walking and turned to face the blonde. "So you heard everything then?"

"That I did." Emerson said crossing her arms. "You know why I don't care that you and Steve kissed when he was in D.C? Why I don't get jealous easy?" Natasha nodded her head and stood toe to toe with Emerson. "We were broken up. Life happens, I mean I had a kid at 18. I'm a single mom living in New York City with a 6 year old boy. I have my own bakery, I'm not worried about my boyfriend kissing another girl while we were broken up. Being jealous just seems like a ridiculous emotion when I have all these other things to worry about."

Shaking her head. Natasha groaned loudly. "Can you just stop that."

"Stop what?" Emerson cried, seeing Steve lean against the doorframe watching the two girls.

"Being perfect. I can't hate you, when you are perfect. And I really want to hate you right now." Natasha said before she walked away.

"She's right you know." Steve said wrapping his arms around Emerson. "You are perfect."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

Steve and Emerson decided to leave right after the confrontation with Natasha. Neither wanted to stay as the room just felt awkward. Neither knew what to do, Natasha didn't come back into the dining room when she left after the talk. Emerson didn't know what to do, but everyone assured her that Natasha would come around. Well at least they hoped she would.

Now Steve and Emerson found themselves walking around Central Park, before they went back to the apartment. The city was still full of people, as it always was. But once they stepped into the park it was like they were the only two left in the city. Steve had one hand holding Emerson's while his other was holding a little black box in his pants pocket. He was planning on proposing tonight, but he didn't know if tonight would still be a good night. He would just have to wait for the right moment.

"Its going to snow." Emerson said pulling Steve out of his thoughts. The blonde women was staring up at the sky with a slight smile on her face. "I can feel it."

"So what is your deal with snow? You seem like the only person in the world that loves snow." Steve asked as he realized they were walking up to where they first met.

Shrugging her shoulders. "Ever since I was a baby, my mood would change. My parent's found it bizarre. But when a flake of snow would fall I would turn into the happiest baby. And I had a lot of good memories in the snow. Liam was born during a snow storm. On Christmas Eve. Best Christmas present I have ever gotten."

Seeing a snow flake fall onto Emerson's scarf, he smiled. "Well maybe we can create another good memory for you with snow."

"Oh and how are we going to do that?" Emerson asked smiling as she realized where they were.

"This is where we first met. And this is where my life changed. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I've been around for a while." Steve said with a slight chuckle as he slowly sunk down to his knee. "You make me feel like I belong in this century. I want to be a father to Liam and a husband to you. Emerson Kathryn Rhodes, will you marry me?"

Raising her hand to cover her mouth as Steve opened the little black box, to show the most gorgeous ring Emerson had ever seen. It was a squared diamond sitting on a open curved diamond band. Realizing she hadn't said anything Emerson nodded her head as fast as she could. "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

Smiling ear to ear Steve stood up taking the ring out of the box. "Thank the Lord." He said slipping the ring on her left hand.

Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him hard mumbling on his lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Steve said kissing her back as the snow began to fall. And the new happy snow filled memory was made.

On the cab ride back from the park, Emerson could not stop playing with her new ring. It was the only piece of jewelry she had on. She always thought of herself as a tomboy, never one to worry about her appearance, trying to be as natural as she could. But when she needed to dress up, she went all out. There was really no in between for her.

"Do you not like it?" Steve asked worriedly as he watched Emerson play with ring.

Looking over at Steve with wide green eyes. "No Steve I love it. Really."

"Good." He said kissing her softly. "Liam helped pick it out."

"Did he really?" Snuggling into his side while letting out a light laugh. "How did that go? Taking a 6 year old into a jewelry store."

"Oh he loved it. Had all the ladies all over him. He apparently had Jenson find a ring that you would like. So he knew what I should buy. As I had no clue." Steve said laughing. "So really thank Jenson, she picked it out."

"I really do love this ring Steve. But not as much as I love you." Emerson said kissing the corner of his lips.

"I love you too Emerson." Steve said as the cab pulled up to the curb. Paying the man the couple got out of the cab and into the building. "Do you know how much money we would save if we actually had a car."

"We live in New York City, we don't really need a car. But we can talk about it, if that'll make you feel better." Emerson said as they walked into their apartment to find an awake Liam and a sleeping Jenson on the couch. "Hey Liam can you wake up your aunt for me?"

Nodding his brown haired head, Liam shook Jenson until she woke up. "Aunt Jen mommy and daddy are here."  
Emerson and Steve stood there in surprise as they watched Jenson wake up from the couch. "Daddy? Josh is here?" The sleeping blonde asked as she sat up to find Emerson and Steve standing there. No Josh in sight. "I didn't know Liam was calling Steve daddy."

"Yeah neither did we." Emerson said as she walked over to Liam. "When did you decide this?"

"Because Steve is more like a daddy then daddy was ever a daddy." Liam explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Did daddy ask you the question yet? I've been waiting forever."

"The will you marry me question?" Emerson asked watching Liam nod his head. "Why yes he did. Before we got here."

"Oh my god. You are getting married?" Jenson exclaimed as she hugged her sister, then Steve. "This is so exciting. I'm going to be your maid of honor right? Or are you going to give it to Sean?"

"Jen, you are going to be my maid of honor. Sean would kill me if I did that to him." Emerson said hugging her sister for the second time. "You know he only likes weddings because of the drunk single women."

Nodding her head in agreement. "This is true. Oh Emmy I'm so happy for you. I'll be there for you every step of the way. I am really good at planning weddings. Its almost like its my job or something."

"I thought you do do that." Steve said confusingly looking between the sisters.

Smiling softly, Emerson wrapped her arms around Steve's torso. "Sarcasm babe. I thought they had that in the 1940s."

"Its been a long night." Steve said as he picked up Liam. "Come on bud lets get your ready for bed."

"Okay good night mommy. Good night Aunt Jenson." Liam said resting his head on Steve's shoulder.

"Good night Liam." The two sisters said as the boys walked down the hall.

Jenson turned toward Emerson and pulled her to the couch. "So tell me everything. How did he do it?"

Emerson told her the story of how they left the dinner party early and ended walking to Central Park when Steve proposed. And then began to tell her what made them leave the party early.

"So Natasha has a thing for Steve?" Jenson asked questionably. "Are you sure? Is she sure? Why would she call you to D.C if she wanted Steve?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Emerson sighed. "I don't know. I guess Natasha will come to us when she is ready to talk."

"Huh. When you find out I want to be the first to know."

"Of course Jen." Emerson said smiling softly. "Its late, do you just want to crash here? Or do you want to go back to your apartment?"

"I'll spend the night, you have a very comfy couch. And if I go to to my apartment I'll just see all the unopened boxes. Then I will start crying and drinking. Make drunk phone calls to Tucker. I know its been months since the divorce has been finalized but.."

Cutting her sister off. "Say no more, stay the night."

"Thank you." Jenson said as she hugged her sister. "I just need to get back into the game. God I hate dating."

"Next weekend we will have a lady's night. We will get all dressed up and find you a rebound." Emerson said rubbing circles on her sister's back. "Or at least a lot of numbers for you to call. Whatever you are feeling that night."

"That sounds exactly what I need." Jenson said pulling away from the hug. "I should get some sleep. Go cuddle with your fiancé."

"Will do." Emerson said standing up from the couch. "If you need anything just ask."

"I will. Good night Emmy."

"Good night Jenny." The younger blonde said as she walked back to her bedroom. Steve was sitting up in bed, his back pressed against the head board, reading a book. "What are you reading?"

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." Steve mumbled while he continued to read the book. "Why wouldn't the Dursley's want Harry to go away to a boarding school? If they hate them that much shouldn't they just send him away?"

"Well he would be learning magic there. And the Dursley's hate magic. They want all of 'freakishness' to stop." Emerson explained while she changed into her pajama's.

"Got it." Marking his page, he watched Emerson do her night time ritual. First she would put on her pajama's, which have turned into his old army shirt and a pair of very short shorts. She said that they were called boyfriend shorts, and they were more like underwear. Steve didn't care what they were called, he just liked looking at her when she wore them.

Next she would brush her teeth, rinse with mouth wash and floss. She was the only person Steve knew that would floss every night. When he asked, Emerson told him that she had horrible teeth when growing up. So after she got braces, she decided that her teeth were going to be her top priority. Then she would wash her face, but not before putting her hair in a braid.

Once she was done with her ritual. Emerson climbed into the bed. "So what a night huh?" She said snuggling into Steve's chest.

Wrapping his arms around her, he nodded his head. "Yeah what a night. First I find out one of my friends has a crush on me. Then I proposed to my girlfriend."

"Natasha will come around. Who knows maybe she'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning." Emerson said yawning into her hand. "I mean I'm too perfect to be mad at. She even said so."

Scooting down so he was laying down on the bed instead of sitting, Steve nodded his head. "Knowing her that is exactly what will happen. So lets get to bed, we all know how you are in the mornings."

"I own a bakery, I have to get up early." Emerson said turning her back to Steve.

Pulling her closer so they could spoon, Steve kissed the spot where the shoulder meets the neck. "I know, but Sunday's are your sleep in day."

"True." Emerson said melting into his touch. "Good night Steve."

"Good night Em. I love you."

"Love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

The next morning just like Steve and Emerson predicted there was a knock on the door. Jenson being the closest one to the front door, grueling the sleeping blonde got up from the warmth and comfiness of the couch to answer the door. Standing in front of her was a red headed women who had a license to kill stare.

"Uh hi? Are you Natasha?" Jenson asked cocking her head to the side.

Nodding her hat covered head, Natasha answered. "I am. Are Steve and Emerson around?"

Looking over at the microwave to see the time. "At 5:30 in the morning? Yeah I think they are around. I'll go get them."

"Thank you." Natasha said as she walked into the apartment, sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Uh huh." Jensen mumbled walking to her sister's room hoping all body parts are covered. Going into the room, Emerson and Steve were sound asleep. Emerson had her face buried into Steve's chest. While Steve was snoring and holding onto Emerson like his life depended on it. "Emmy, wake up."

"Go away Jen." Emerson mumbled flinging her hand towards her sister.

Catching her hand. "Natasha's here."

"Stupid spies and them waking up early. Don't they know this is the only day I can sleep in?" Emerson said sitting up, waking Steve up in the process.

"What's going on?" Steve asked stretching.

"Well Mr. Snores A Lot, your friend Natasha is here to see you." Jensen said pulling the blanket she was wearing tighter. "And she is in my bedroom, so if you would go talk to her I'll greatly appreciate it."

Nodding his head, Steve got out of the bed pulling Emerson with him. "Thanks Jensen."

"Uh huh." Jensen said as she fell into the warm bed her sister and Steve freed up.

Back out in the living room, Natasha was nervously tapping her fingers against the wooden table. On contrary to what people think, mainly Stark, she does have more than two emotions. She knew she messed up when she blurted out that her and Steve kissed. Knowing that Steve didn't have any feelings for her since they talked about it on the way up to the camp in New Jersey. All he could talk about was Emerson and how he was going to get back together with her once he can leave D.C.

"Natasha." Steve said sitting down across from the red head. While Emerson walk into the kitchen. "Why are you here so early?"

Clasping her hands together, Natasha watched Emerson as she began to make a pot of coffee. "I wanted to apologize for what I said last night. I shouldn't have done that. Especially since I know that you two are in a relationship. Its just, ugh. _Eto slozhno."_

"Eto what-o?" Emerson said handing the two Avengers a cup of coffee. "What language was that?"

"Russian. And thank you." Natasha said holding on to the coffee mug. "Steve, you are the first man to actually treat me like I am an actual women. Not an agent, not an assassin. Not the Black Widow. But just Natasha. And I don't know. You just made me feel special and I just let that over take my emotions." Turning her body towards Emerson, who was now sitting at the kitchen table. "And I shouldn't have done that to you. You are probably the best thing that has ever happened to Rogers. When we were in D.C, you were all he could talk about. Even with you two being broken up. I just thought that if I had Steve, then maybe I would have that. But obviously I was wrong. So so wrong."

Taking a gulp of her coffee. Emerson looked at the apologizing look on Natasha's face. "I understand. I would think the same thing. But if you do that ever again, I will hurt you or at least try. I know for a fact you can whoop my ass."

"Thank you Emerson. It means a lot." Natasha said smiling softly at the blonde in front of her.

Nodding his head, Steve stood up with his arms open. "Come here."

"Thank you Steve." Natasha said wrapping her arms around his torso loosely. "I am sorry. Truly."

"I know you are Nat." The super soldier said hugging her tightly. Letting go after a few seconds he pushed her arm's length away. "But did you really have to come here at 5:30 in the morning to apologize?"

Smirking softly. "Say the man who goes on a run every morning at 6 o clock on the dot."

"I had 30 more minutes to sleep." Steve said sitting back down with a smile on his face. "And this one likes to sleep in on Sunday's so my run doesn't happen later until she goes down to the bakery."

"Well I am also sorry for waking you up so early." Natasha said with a smile on her face. "I'll make it up to you."

"Good you better." Emerson said fixing her hair with her left hand. Giving Natasha a good shot of the ring.

Taking the blonde's hand in hers. Natasha looked at the couple. "When did you get this?"

"Last night after the dinner." Emerson said softly smiling at Steve. "He proposed at the spot we first met."

"Very romantic Cap."

Hearing little footsteps running against the hardwood floors, the adults looked over to find Liam wide awake. Liam being a six, almost seven year old, didn't know what the meaning of sleeping in was just quite yet. So when he walked into the kitchen to find his mommy and daddy talking to a red headed lady, he just had to know what was going on. Climbing onto Steve's lap, he looked over at Natasha.

"Are you the Black Widow?"

Nodding her head, Natasha replied. "I am. Are you Liam?"

"Yep! Liam James Rhodes. What's your real name? Daddy doesn't go around being called Captain America. And same with Tony Stark."

"It's Natasha Romanoff. But you can call me Nat." She said smiling softly at the little boy. He looked comfortable in Steve's lap. Who welcomed the boy to climb onto his lap.

"You're pretty. Do you have a boyfriend?" Liam asked. "Daddy calls mommy pretty and they are dating. So you should have a boyfriend."

Shaking her head holding in her laughter. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"I'll find you one. I did it for mommy. So I can do it for you. Grandma calls me a match maker." Explaining like it was the most easiest thing in the world, to get someone in a relationship. "Mom whats for breakfast?"

"Um cereal?" Emerson said questioning herself once she said it. She hadn't gone grocery shopping in a couple of weeks and didn't know what they had. Liam had been going through a growth spurt and was eating everything in plain sight. And it didn't help one bit that Steve's metabolism worked four times faster then the average metabolism. Food rarely stayed in the apartment for long. It also didn't help, Emerson absolutely hated grocery shopping. Finding a box of Lucky Charms, she poured Liam a bowl.

"Mom I got an idea." Liam said watching his mom walk back over to the table, his breakfast in her hand.

Setting the bowl down in front of him. Curious Emerson asked. "And what is that?"

"For Saint Patrick's Day, you should make Lucky Charms cupcakes!" Liam exclaimed with a mouth full of the cereal.

Smiling softly Emerson nodded her head. "Yes I should. Good idea Liam. But before we start thinking about St. Patty's Day. What do you want to do for your birthday party?"

"Um I want a Minions party." Liam said pointing to his Minion pajamas. "Nat will you come to my birthday party?"

Natasha looked over at Liam surprised that he would even ask that. "Uh thats up to your parents Liam."

Turning to look up at Steve with his big brown puppy eyes. "Can she and the rest of the Avengers come? I'll be the coolest kid in school."

"Of course Liam." Steve said caving into the look, something that he will have to work on if he was going to be a father to the boy. "Nat can you let them all know to come?"

"It'll be December 28th and at my parents house." Emerson said after she poured herself another cup of coffee. "I don't have enough room here, to have 10 six and seven year olds. With their parents and well a team of superheroes."

Standing up from her seat Natasha smiled at the couple. "Of course I will let them know. But I should get going. We will have to try to have that dinner again soon."

"We will." Emerson said pulling the assassin into a hug. "Keep in touch, I need more girl friends in my life."

"I do too." Natasha said, surprised that Emerson would even say anything like to her after what she did last night, pulling away from the hug. "See you three later."

When Natasha left Emerson went down to the bakery to open up, leaving Liam and Steve to have a guy's day. Since it hadn't stopped snowing since the Steve proposed to Emerson, he decided that they should stay in. Not wanting to fight the people of New York just to go sledding down a hill a few times. Liam wanted to watch the Star Wars movies and stay in his pajamas all day long. Which was something Steve hadn't done once in his whole life. Steve made some hot chocolate for the two of them as they had their Star Wars marathon. A movie series Steve had yet to watch as it wasn't one of Emerson's favorites. But Liam loved Chewbacca and Han Solo so Steve gave the series a shot. Thinking if a six year old likes it, then it would have to be easy to follow.

"I watched a movie about what you did in the war." Liam said as the second Star Wars movie started. "Were you really a little guy?"

Nodding his head, Steve replied to his soon to be son. Liam hadn't seen photos of Steve pre-serum. "Yes I was. I was a foot taller then you before I got picked to turn into Captain America."

"Wow and were you really frozen for 70 years?"

Nodding his head again. "Yeah buddy I was. So really I am 95 years old."

"You don't look 95 years old. You should be all wrinkly like an alligator." Liam said laughing like he just said the funniest thing in the world.

Chuckling softly at the younger boy. "I should be yes, but if I was wrinkly like an alligator I wouldn't have your mom."

"Or be my new dad."

"Or be your new dad." Steve whispered as Liam snuggled into his side. "Are you okay with that?"

Nodding his head. "Uh huh. You are so much better then my old daddy. You do stuff with me and you let me eat things when mommy isn't looking."

"I don't want you to forget your actual dad Liam." Steve said wrapping his arm around him. "He may not be here, but he still loves you I'm sure."

Shrugging his little shoulders. "You're still the best dad I've ever had."

"You're the best son I've ever had." Steve said kissing the top of Liam's head. "What do you want for Christmas and your birthday?"

"A brother or sister." Liam said like he didn't just drop a bomb on Steve. "I don't want to be a only child anymore. Everyone else has a brother or sister and I want one too."

Clearing his throat, knowing this is something he shouldn't talk to Liam about before he talked to Emerson. "I'll talk to your mom about it."

Excepting the answer Liam went back to enjoying the movie. While Steve's mind began to wonder if now would be a good time to have a baby with Emerson. He had always wanted to have kids. And he was engaged to the love of his life. But does that mean its time to have a baby? Is Emerson ready to have another child. He knows she wants at least one more. But that doesn't mean she is ready right now to have the baby. Especially when she will be the one carrying the baby around for 9 months, then actually having to be in labor. Yet he could imagine a blonde hair blue eyed little girl, looking just like her mother, running around the back yard with another blonde hair boy with his mothers eyes chasing her. Liam would be laying a hammock ignoring his brother and sister when they would be trying to make him play with them. Smiling at the image his brain conducted, he thought maybe having a baby wouldn't be the worse thing for them. Hopefully Emerson felt the same way.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

Pushing the red shopping cart through the aisles of Target, Emerson was trying to find the right presents for her soon to be seven year old boy. Steve wanting to tag along was trying to help as much as he could. This was the first time he had joined Emerson on one of her Target trips and he finally realized why she would spend some much time money here. You could get anything you wanted or needed. Even Starbucks, something Emerson made him order while she was looking in the dollar section. He couldn't believe how many toys there were. He was especially surprised when he found a whole toy aisle with his face on them. Well at least a face that kinda resembled his face. Emerson enjoyed seeing the look on Steve's face when she put one of the action figures in the cart.

"What? Liam is going to love it." Emerson said patting Steve's butt lightly. "Now help me find the rest of the Avengers."

Trying to hide the blush that was presenting itself on his cheeks, looking around to see if anyone saw. PDA was something that took him awhile to get used too. Emerson was all for it. From hand holding to making out and also grabbing his hindquarters. Steve began looking around for the other action figures. And decided to tell her what Liam told him the night before. "Did I tell you what Liam told me he wanted for Christmas?"

"No you didn't." A smile grew on Emerson's lips. Knowing that her son always comes up with the most crazy presents. "What was it?"

"A brother or sister. He doesn't want to be an only child anymore." Steve said throwing the Iron Man action figure in the cart.

The smile on Emerson's face was replaced with a look of surprise. "He told you that? He wants a brother or sister for Christmas? That doesn't give us much time to do that. And there is no way now is the right time to have a kid."

"Why wouldn't now be the right time to have a child?" Steve asked turning towards his future wife.

Resting her hands on the cart, her knuckles turning white with how hard she was holding the bar. "Can we talk about that later? I don't want to get in a fight in the middle of Target."

"Who say's we are going to get in a fight?" Steve asked looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"The look on your face is whats telling me that." Emerson said pushing the cart out of the aisle. It didn't help that there were multiple mini Steve's also staring at her. "We are probably thinking two very different things right now. So please can we just wait till we get home. Liam is at my parents so we don't have to worry about him over hearing anything if we do get into a fight."

"Fine, your right. Lets wait till we get home." Steve said sternly as he followed Emerson to the check out. He wasn't mad when he brought it up. But now he was.

When the taxi driver pulled up to the front of their building, one half of the couple was dreading the conversation that was about to happen. Both were thinking about what Steve mentioned at Target. A baby. And both of them were thinking very different things then the other. Emerson paid the taxi fair while Steve made sure he got all the bags from the trunk. Emerson was trying to stall, but once Steve entered the apartment he let out the thought he was holding.

"Do you not want kids?" Steve asked setting down the bags, turning towards his fiancé. "You told me you wanted another baby."

Running her fingers threw her hair. "I have a kid."

"So that just means you are done with having kids?" Crossing his arms, cutting her off before she could finish her thought. "You know that I want to have kids."

Emerson rested her hands on her hips. "I know you want kids. I was just going to say I have a kid but I don't want to add another one right this second. Steve we shouldn't have a child until we are married and married for at least a year or two."

"We haven't even set a date! And planning a wedding nowadays takes at least a year. That means we won't be having a baby for another 3 to 4 years." Steve said throwing his hands up in the air. "If we were in the 40s, we would be married already and you would be pregnant right now."

"Oh my god, we are not in the 40s!" Emerson exclaimed, dropping her purse on the floor. "I am only 24 years old, I have at least 10 more years to have a child! We should enjoy being married Steve, we can travel!"

Shaking his head, Steve sighed. "I want to have a family with you Emerson. Shouldn't we start trying to make that family now."

"Steve hun, I want to have a family with you too. But I also want you to not be going on missions all the time. You are still looking for Bucky and taking down any other HYDRA bases there are." Taking his hand in hers. "I want my children to have a father. You are the only father figure in Liam's life. And any other children we have I want you to be around. I need you to be around. And not worrying about someone shooting at you."

"The world needs Captain America Emerson." Steve said looking at their intwined fingers. "I can't just stop."

With her free hand she rested it on Steve's cheek. "I'm not asking you to stop being Captain America. What I'm say is that when there is a bank robbery on the other side of the world, don't go to it. But if there is another alien attack, you should suit up."

"You want me to choose who to save and who not to save?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing, she nodded her head. Feeling guilty for saying what she was saying. "If you want children, then yes. You can't save everybody and your future children will need you."

"I guess I can make that happen." Steve said smiling sightly after he let Emerson's words sink in. "I'm sorry if I made you upset."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't want it to sound like I didn't want to have anymore children. Especially since I know that is something that you want to have. But I do want to talk to you about us setting a date." Emerson said pulling Steve towards the couch. "So we can get this wedding planning started."

Sitting down, he pulled Emerson with him so she was sitting on his lap. "And what's that?"

"Do you want Bucky to be in our wedding?" Emerson asked lightly rubbing her thumb across his cheek.

Closing his eyes, it was something he always assumed Bucky was going to be at. But after he fell off the train, the thought became an after thought. Pushed to the back of his mind, resurfacing again when Steve discovered Bucky was still alive. "I don't know, he's not the same Bucky he was before the fall. Buck being at my wedding was always something I thought about. Him being my best man. I don't know, even if we find him in time."

"So you want him to be in the wedding, but will be okay if he isn't?" Emerson asked watching Steve eyes. Steve's eyes always told her how he was truly feeling about a situation. And this was always the hardest one for Steve to talk about.

"Yes it will be okay. I just want to be married to you, I don't care who is there with us. Just as long as you are walking down that aisle in a beautiful white dress." Steve said giving Emerson a smile.

"I can do that." Emerson said before she kissed Steve gently.

After Emerson wrapped Liam's birthday and Christmas presents, she was looking at wedding magazines Jensen dropped off. Marking the pictures of wedding dresses she liked, she looked over at Steve. Who decided that he was going to use the internet to figure out where they were going to get married. The day Steve figured out how to fully use the tablet by himself, without any help from Emerson or even Liam, was one of the most successful days in his life. Sure it wasn't high on the list, but it was on the list.

"Em, are you going to make our cake?" Steve asked looking up from the tablet. "Because there is this website called Pinterest that has some cool ideas for cake."

Giggling softly as she marked another wedding dress. "I've heard of Pinterest. What kind of ideas are you looking at?"

"Well instead of a cake, we can do pies." Steve said looking at the list.

Shaking her head. "No no wedding pies. I want to stay in the cake area."

"Okay well instead of doing one solid flavor of cake. We can do little cakes that have different flavors." Steve said as he continued to scroll.

Nodding her head. "Now that one I like. You do know I am going to make the cakes right?"

"Yes." Looking up with sheer glee in his eyes. "Can one of the cakes be cookies 'n' creme?"

Putting on the most serious face she could muster. "No we are not having cookies 'n' creme at our wedding."

Watching Steve's face drop from happiness to sadness in .03 seconds was the worst thing for Emerson to watch. She could frugality feel her heart breaking in two.

"But but why not?" Steve asked in a voice that she had heard Liam use once. It was the voice you would hear a dog give you, if dogs could talk.

"I was kidding. Of course we are going to have cookies 'n' creme." Emerson said setting the magazine down and walking over to Steve.

"That was mean." Steve said his voice still sad, looking up at her with his sad blue eyes.

Sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry baby. I was just joking."

"I know, but it still hurt." He said pulling her in closer. "My heart sunk when you said we couldn't have any cookies 'n' creme. Especially if you are making our cake. I've had other bakers cookies 'n' creme and it wasn't good. Did you know people just send stuff to the Tower for us to eat? Its been almost a year since the Battle of New York."

Nodding her head. "They are grateful for you guys. Knowing that there are a group of superheroes that will jump to attention when any threat comes to the city."

"Makes sense. Can you send some bake goods? Aren't you completely grateful for us?" Steve asked nuzzling his lips against Emerson's neck.

Laughing softly, Emerson titled her neck for Steve to have. "I am very grateful for all of you. Especially you. But I think I got something better than sending bake goods to the tower. And its in the bedroom."

Hooking his arm under Emerson's legs, Steve picked her up. "I wonder what it could be?" He said before he ran into the bedroom, carrying a laughing Emerson.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

The soon to be Rogers were standing next to each other at Liam's birthday party. There was all things Minions everywhere. Emerson never thought she'd seen so much yellow in her whole entire life. All of Liam's friends from school were there, along with most of their parents. The only people missing were the Avengers. Steve promised her and Liam that they were coming. And Steve never broke a promise.

Looking down at his phone, Steve smirked softly. "I'll be right back. Gotta go to the bathroom."

"Thats not suspicious at all Steve." Emerson called out when he walked away. Looking back at the party some of the parents were giving her looks. Something she was used to. The first day she dropped Liam off at kindergarten most of the mom's would give her either a sad look or a look of disgust. But eventually the mom's finally stopped caring, or they just continued to talk about Emerson behind her back. Except for one mom, Audrey. She was also a single mother only a couple years older than Emerson. Her daughter Ava was the first kid Liam friended.

"You seem really happy." Audrey said pouring herself a drink. "And Liam seems to love him."

Nodding her head, Emerson looked over at the other mom, she considered her a friend. She had jet black hair with pink peek-a-boos matching her personality. It also helped she was a hairstylist, who could do whatever she wanted with her hair. Emerson had seen her with every hair color and had no idea what her natural hair color looked like. "Yeah we are really happy. We just got engaged and Liam loves him."

"That is so exciting! Have you set a date yet?" Audrey asked smiling at the blonde while looking at the engagement ring sitting on Emerson's left hand ring finger.

Shaking her head. "No we haven't. Still trying to figure out when are where we want to get married. I didn't realize how much actually went into a wedding, I just only had to deal with the cake part. But there are so many little things you have to figure out. Luckily both my mom and sister are wedding planners, so I kinda figured I'll let them do all the work and I just have to show up wearing the white dress."

"Well tell them to cross off finding a hairdresser. I will do you and your bridesmaid's hair. It'll be my wedding present to you. Your will be free and the bridesmaid's will be half off. I know weddings can be expensive."

"Oh my god Audrey, thank you so much." Pulling her into a tight bear hug. "You are the best."

"You are…" All of a sudden there was a crash in the back yard. "What the hell was that?"

Rolling her eyes, Emerson replied to her friend. "The last people to arrive are the superhero group Liam just had to invite."

"Yes because you can't not invite your future husband's friends." Audrey said as the two followed the kids to the back door. And there they found The Avengers standing there fully suited up. Except Bruce Banner, who didn't think he should suit up around children. All the kids, even Liam since he had never seen Steve exactly dressed up as Captain America yet, were in shock.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Steve asked pretending he couldn't find Liam, who was standing up in the front jumping up and down with his arm waving around.

"I'm right here dad!" Liam yelled.

Smiling at the younger boy, as the rest of the group laughed. "Oh there you are. There are some people who want to meet you. And each of everyone of you kids will get to take a picture with all of us."

As all the kids ran cheering as they went to go meet the superheroes. Emerson watched the children all try to pick up Thor's hammer, try to make Bruce turn into the Hulk. Which luckily none of them succeed. To then holding onto Iron Man as they flew around the backyard and holding Captain's shield. Which according to every kid, it was much heavier then it looked and bigger then most of the children.

"I think Liam just won best birthday." Audrey said hip checking Emerson. "Did you know this was going to happen?'

"Steve never told me, but I had my suspicions. All I knew was that they were all coming." Emerson said smiling while watching the insanity in front of her. "But its cold we should get them inside before the other mother's get more of a reason to hate me."

Nodding her head in agreement. "Well you still have me. Us young mom's gotta stick together."

Winking over at the other women. Emerson called out. "Hey guys we need to go inside! Its too cold to be outside."

All the kids started complaining and Steve saw the look Emerson was giving them. Signaling over to Stark, the billionaire exited his suit. "Come on kids, lets go inside. It's cake time!" Letting the kids pass him into the house, he stopped to talk to Emerson. "Your welcome for making your son the most popular kid in the first grade."

Smiling the blonde rolled her eyes. "Yes because that is what I was worried about Tony."

"I thought you would be." Tony said patting her on the shoulder before walking inside.

Emerson watched the kids surround Liam's minion birthday cake, which was a banana shaped cake with Minions standing on top. They sang happy birthday and received their slices of cake. She had never seen Liam this happy, being surrounded by all his friends. This was the first year Emerson could throw Liam an actual birthday party. Never having enough money to afford all the things she wanted for her son after paying rent for her apartment, then for the bakery. She would have to rely on her parents to help out with Liam. On an occasion, when the bakery would have a good month in the beginning, she would be able to splurge and buy Liam a new toy or a new outfit. It was never anything much, but it would still make Liam ecstatic.

"Hey doll, what are you staring at so intently?" Steve asked wrapping his arms around Emerson's waist.

Leaning into his touch, Emerson sighed softly. "Just watching how happy my son is."

"He does seem much happier than he usually is. Which is saying a lot because he is one happy kid." The super soldier said watching Liam eat his piece of cake, next to Ava and Thor. "Did you know Thor is actually his second favorite superhero now?"

"Oh and who's his first? Captain America?" Emerson asked turning into his arms.

"Iron Man. I can't be his favorite because he doesn't want to be biased." Steve sighed shaking his head.

Leaning up until her lips were almost touching his. "Well Captain America is still my favorite superhero."

"That helps a lot." Pressing his lips to hers.

"You two are at a children's birthday party. Stop it." Clint said as he walked by the kissing couple.

Pulling away from the kiss, Emerson looked over at Clint who unlike Steve was still in his suit. "I would say I'm sorry, but honestly I'm not Hawkeye."

Looking down at his clothing. "I should change shouldn't I?"

"Probably and keep your arrows far away from the children." Emerson said pointing her finger at the older man.

Walking away, Clint raised up his arm waving. "Yes mom!"

When the party ended and all the kids went home with their parents, Emerson was helping her mom cook an actual dinner for everyone that was left. Natasha not being much of a cook stayed in the kitchen with the mother daughter duo. After Natasha apologized, she and Emerson had become closer. The red head was surprised with how fast Emerson forgave her and wanted to move past it. As Emerson said _'There is no reason two women who are surrounded by men, shouldn't be friends.'_

"So Natasha what got you into being a spy? I have always wondered how people got into that profession." Sarah said peeking over at the super spy.

Natasha took a sip of her wine before answering. "Uh I had a very rough childhood, rougher then most. I wasn't a good spy I guess you could say. Until Clint decided to let me live and give me a chance to redeem myself. Thats when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D, the first thing I thought I had going for me until it was pulled from right under me."

"Oh wow. Rough childhoods are what make good spies. The James Bond movies had it right then." Sarah said trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Smooth mom." Emerson said pulling out the potatoes from the oven. "Do you think we cooked enough?"

"You mean the 15 chicken breasts, multiple bowls of potatoes, broccoli, and a huge bowl of salad? Yeah I think there is enough and if there isn't the boys can stop at McDonalds on the way back to the city." Natasha said grabbing the plates off the counter.

Emerson followed the red head with the salad bowl. "Well if there isn't enough food, I am blaming you. Because you approved."

Setting the table, Natasha gave Emerson a smirk. "Just tell Steve that if he takes too much food he won't be getting desert."

"Yes because Steve would understand that." Emerson said smiling softly. "He will be thinking that he won't be able to get a cupcake."

"Well you gotta start saying more dirty things to him." Natasha said not realizing everyone walked into the dinning room.

"Why does mommy have to say dirty things? Do you have to talk about mud mommy? Thats a dirty thing." Liam asked climbing onto the chair that had a minion place setting just for him.

Nodding her head, glaring at Natasha, who was trying to suppress her laughter. "Yes Liam that is exactly what I have to talk about. Someone change the subject."

"We picked a month we want to get married in." Steve said resting his arm on the back of Emerson's chair. "We just don't know where or the actual date yet."

Clapping her hands together, Sarah looked over at the two blondes. "And what month is it? I will start looking at venues. I am a professional wedding planner after all."

"It's next April. We want to get married in the month we met." Emerson said smiling over at Steve. "It'll be 2 years in the making."

"That sounds perfect. Do you want to get married in the city? Outside of the city?" Sarah asked turning on her wedding planner mode. "There are so many things we need to discuss. How many bridesmaids and groomsmen?"

"Uh mom we haven't even thought about it yet. All I know is Jensen is my maid of honor and Sean told me he'll be okay with being a bridesmaid as long as he doesn't have to wear a dress." Emerson said looking over her mom.

Shaking her head at her daughter. "I taught you better then that."

"Well you also taught me how to use a condom. How did that work out?" Emerson said while giving her mom a pointed look.

"Touché." Sarah said taking a bite of her potatoes. "But we still need to get working on your wedding plans. Steve I need you to figure who your best man is going to be and your groomsmen."

Saluting the older blonde women. "Yes ma'am, I'll start figuring that out right away."

"Good." Sarah said not realizing the insanity that Steve will be put through.

"I should be your best man!" Tony, Thor and Clint said. Bruce looked over at the Captain and shook his head a smirk resting on his lips. Knowing fair well that Steve have each of them be a groomsman and didn't need four men fighting for the best man spot.

"Oh well this is going to be fun." Natasha said leaning in her chair, her arm resting on the back.

"Mommy do I have to wear a tux? Grandma told me I would have to wear a tux." Liam said looking over at his mom with a fear set in eyes.

"Yes Liam you will have to wear a tux." Emerson said looking at Liam. "But you'll look super handsome and it will be the same tux Steve is going to wear."

Dropping his shoulders, he let a long breathe release from his lips. Something he picked up from Steve. "Okay if I have too. As long as its not pink."

"Don't worry it won't be pink." Emerson said kissing the top of her son's head. "You are sticky, why is your hair sticky? You need to take a bath."

"Ava poured juice over my head in celebration. Like they do in football games." Liam said laughing. "Duh mommy."

"Yeah duh." Tony said winking at the young boy. "That always happens when ever I throw a fantastic party."

"See mommy even Uncle Tony does it." Liam said rolling his eyes.

Shaking her head. "Well I don't care what Uncle Tony does. You still need to take a bath."

"Fine." Liam said hopping off his chair. "Can I take a shower instead?"

"Yes, just make sure you get all the shampoo out of your hair. Call me if you need help." Emerson said watching Liam run off to her parent's bathroom.

"Don't worry about it Emmy. I'll help Liam." Jackson said standing up, following his grandson.

"Thank you dad!" Emerson called down the hallway before she walked into the living room to fall onto the couch.

Steve smirked standing up from his spot at the dinning room table to walking into the kitchen. Emerson was face down with a pillow resting above her head. This was Emerson's typical do not disturb unless you give me a glass of wine stance. Something Steve learned on accident. Pouring the wine to the top of the glass he walked back out to the living room.

"Emerson I got wine." Steve said setting the glass on the coffee table, he sat on the floor next to the couch.

Raising her head enough to look over at Steve. "Thank you. I'm tired, hosting a bunch of seven year olds is a lot of work."

"I know. Drink the wine and take a nap. I'll wake you when Liam is ready to go." Steve said kissing Emerson's forehead softly.

"Thank you hun." Emerson said taking a nice long sip of her wine. "Do you think I did good with the party?"

"I think you did great. Even before all the Avengers got here." Steve said watching Emerson continue to drink her wine.

"That was so great for you guys to do that. The kids will probably not be able to stop talking about it." Emerson said setting down the empty wine glass.

Pulling a blanket across her body the super soldier smiled. "It was our pleasure. Now get to sleep. I know you didn't sleep well last night."

"That was your fault anyway." Emerson said softly, snuggling into one of the throw pillows.

Shaking his head, Steve let out a small chuckle. "Yes blame it on me. Sleep well Em."


	19. Chapter 19

Oh my god, if you haven't seen Logan yet go see it now! This chapter can wait, you can read it later. It was so amazing! Hugh Jackman did such an amazing job for his last wolverine movie. Anyway enjoy the chapter! Review!

Chapter 19-

After Christmas had passed, a road trip was planned to celebrate the New Year with Peggy. Liam was all excited to meet a women who knew Steve when he first became Captain America. He was ready to hear the stories and pictures Peggy had prepared for him. Emerson also made sure that they could stop at the Smithsonian for Liam to see the Captain America exhibit.

"Are we there yet? We've been in the car for hours." Liam said setting down his new tablet that he got for Christmas.

Looking in the rearview mirror, Steve smiled. "Yeah buddy, just a couple more minutes."

"Cool. This car is comfy. A lot better then Grandma and Grandpa's car." Liam said trying to roll down the window. "Dad the window is broken!"

"No its not, its called child lock buddy." Steve said checking the mirror again to see the defeated seven year old.

Shaking her head, Emerson rested her sock covered feet on the dash. "I can't believe you got us a car for Christmas. I know we talked about it but I didn't think you would actually go out an buy a car."

Slapping her legs down from the dash, Steve smiled at his fiancee. "Well your dad and I were talking about him trading in his car for something smaller. So he put the idea in my mind. I didn't get something too big so you are able to drive it without feeling like you are driving a tank. And you also said it was pretty."

"It is pretty. I just didn't expect to wake up to a metallic Lincoln MKX sitting outside of our apartment building Christmas morning." Emerson said sliding her feet down. "I was expecting tons of presents for us to watch Liam open."

Giving Emerson a goofy smile, before parking the car. "Which there were. I just always wanted a Lincoln and now I have one. I didn't think it would ever be this fancy. Dreams do come true."

Shaking her head. "I never thought I would have a car."

"Well now your dreams are a reality as well." Steve said. "Come on lets go see Peggy."

The soon to be Rogers got out of the car and walked into the nursing home, waving to the nurses sitting at their station. Peggy didn't have many visitors and the ones she did have, were the ones that weren't hard to miss. Liam continued to talk about how excited he was to meet Peggy while following his parents to Peggy's apartment. The two adults were nodding their heads listening to every word Liam had to say.

"The door is unlocked." Peggy's voice drifted through the door after Steve knocked. After Steve opened the door, Liam ran into the room to find Peggy sitting on her chair. "Well you must be Liam."

Nodding his head, Liam looked over at Peggy than back over Steve. "Is this what you would look like? All wrinkly?"

"Liam James!" Emerson said looking at her son in shock. "Where are your manners? You don't say anything like that."

"Oh Emerson it is fine." Peggy said waving the younger women off. "He's just excited."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure when I told you about my real age you asked if I got denied to stay at a nursing home because I don't look my age." Steve said sitting down on the couch across from Peggy's chair. "Mother like son."

"Touché Rogers, touché." Emerson said sitting down next her fiancé. "So Peggy how have you been?"

"I am doing just fine. Thank you for asking. How is the wedding planning coming along?" Peggy asked watching Liam look at the photo book full of World War II photos.

"They are coming along slowly. Much to my mom's dismay." Emerson said leaning into Steve's body. "She's a wedding planner and wants to make sure we have the perfect wedding. And she keeps asking questions that I don't have answers to yet, which makes her frustrated."

Peggy looked over at the blonde. "Well then you better start figuring everything out. Wedding planning is never easy. Even for a wedding planner."

"I know and I have started. I just didn't want the planning to start right away." Emerson said running her fingers threw her hair. "Anyway we don't need to talk about the wedding. Liam do you have any questions for Peggy?"

Pushing his brown hair out of his eyes. Liam handed the photo book to Peggy. "Who is the guy daddy has his arm wrapped around?"

Smiling softly Peggy looked at the photo before passing the book over to Steve. "That is your daddy's best friend James Buchanan Barnes. But we called him Bucky for short. But I think you should talk to Steve about him."

Nodding his head, Liam turned towards Steve. "Daddy can you tell me about him?"

"Of course I can." Steve said putting the book down and picking Liam up for him to sit on his lap. "Bucky was my best friend since we were in kindergarten. He was like my brother. When I was a little guy he was always there to make sure that no one treated me differently. He also did the same when I turned into Captain America. Instead of following Captain America into the fight against HYDRA, he wanted to follow the little guy he knew from Brooklyn."

"Is he still alive?" Liam asked tilting his head to the side. "Is he old like Peggy? Or like you?"

Sighing softly Steve nodded his head. "Yeah Buck is alive and he is like me. Still looks young but is really almost 100."

"You are so old." Liam giggled. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Steve said shrugging his shoulders. "He doesn't want to be found."

Shaking his head not believing a word Steve was saying. "You should go find him! Mommy has Uncle Sean and Audrey. I have a best friend. You need your best friend back daddy."

"You think so?" Steve asked the younger boy.

"Yes I do." Liam said with a nod of his head. "Get Uncle Tony to help you find him! He's got gadgets that can find people."

"I'll ask him, Liam." Steve sighed looking over at Emerson who was nodding encouragingly.

"Good." Pointing to a picture of Colonel Phillips. "Now whose the grumpy guy?"

After promising Peggy that they will be tomorrow to pick her up for an early dinner, the family headed to their hotel. Liam was fast asleep on one of the queen beds while Emerson and Steve were sitting on the other. Steve had been quite for the rest of the visit after Liam brought up Bucky. Emerson didn't push it and Steve was happy about that. He had too much on his mind to figure out who to put it into words. And now he was content with eating food from the vending machine next to his beautiful soon to be wife.

"Do you want to talk about it Steve?" Emerson asked watching him pop a potato chip in his mouth.

Shaking his head as he was chewing. "No I don't. I don't even know where to start. And please don't say the beginning. I don't even know where that is."

"Well for being the guy the military used for strategies you are doing a horrible job at strategizing your own thoughts." Emerson said laughing as Steve threw a chip at her.

"You aren't helping." Steve said with a smile on his face.

Shrugging her shoulders. "I know. But I got you to smile. That was something you haven't done all day since Liam asked about Bucky."

"Well thank you for that." Steve said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you letting your bangs grow out?"

"I am. And I know that hair not what you want to talk about. But I'll let you change the subject." Emerson said leaning into his touch. "So if you eat all this junk food, will you get bloated?"

Laughing Steve shook his head. "No, no I won't. I mean we could try but I don't think so."

"Ugh." Falling down on the bed dramatically. "I wish I had the serum in my blood, just so I can't get bloated or drunk. Having no more hangovers would be nice. Or if we get frozen in ice we could wake up together. Or we could be a superhero couple."

"Emerson." Steve said warningly. "No you do not want to be a superhero. I don't want you to be a superhero. I don't want you to be in any danger."

"I was kidding about being a superhero. I am completely okay with staying as a baker that feeds superheros with amazing bake goods." Emerson said leaning up with one arm holding her weight. "I would be a horrible superhero. I don't even know how to fight."

"I could teach you. It would make me feel more comfortable incase something happens and I'm not there to save you." Steve said mirroring her position on the bed. "But its up to you."

Watching Steve, Emerson thought about what he said. Sure nothing has happened yet but what if something does? She should be prepared to protect herself and Liam. "That is a good idea. I should learn how to defend myself. And to protect Liam if anything were to ever happen."

"You should. We will get started right away. Have Noel and Kylie run the bakery when we get back for a few hours and you come to the Tower. We have everything that you can think of to start training. And I'll get everyone to help us by using their strengths. We will get you ready." Steve said sitting up pulling out his phone sending out a text to everybody. "You will be ready for everything."

"Well if I knew that this would get you this excited." Straddling his waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I would have mentioned me learning how to fight much earlier."

"You figured it out eventually." Steve whispered pulling her into a kiss.

The next morning Steve woke up to something, or someone poking his cheek. Letting out a puff of air the super soldier opened his blue eyes to be staring into green eyes. But they weren't Emerson's they were Liam's.

"Hey buddy." Steve said looking at the hotel alarm clock seeing it was only 7 o'clock in the morning. "Do you want to get some breakfast?"

Nodding his head, Liam put his finger to his lips. "But don't wake up mommy. She hasn't been sleeping good."

"Good idea." Steve said slowly getting out of the bed, making sure not to wake up Emerson. Going to his suitcase he put on a pair sweatpants and a hoodie. Watching Liam do the same thing, the two boys walked out of the hotel room.

"Do you think they'll have waffles?" Liam asked as they entered the elevator.

Pressing the lobby button. Steve looked down at the younger boy. "They better. Waffles are the best."

"They are." Liam sighed as he copied Steve's stance leaning against the wall, hands in the pocket of the hoodie.

The elevator doors opened two floors before the lobby and an older couple walked into the elevator. The older lady looked between Steve and Liam before smiling at the two. "Oh you two remind me just like my husband and my son Barry. Don't they John?"

"Yes they do. Just like my Barry boy." John said before turning towards Steve. "Is this your only child?"

"Uh yes he is." Steve said putting his hand on Liam's shoulder. "One and only."

"My old daddy left me. Steve is my new daddy." Liam said wrapping his arms around Steve's legs.

Resting her hand on her chest right over her heart. "Oh you poor child. Well at least now you have an even better father."

"Uh huh and pretty soon I am going to have a brother or sister." Liam said looking up at Steve. "Right daddy?"

Raising an eyebrow, Steve shook his head. "No not soon. Unless mommy told you something without telling me."

"But there was a stick in the garbage can and Aunt Jensen told me it was a test to find out if you are going to have a baby." Liam said as the doors opened showing the elevator. "Waffles!"

Steve stood there in shock as Liam and the elder couple walked out the the breakfast area. Was Emerson pregnant and she didn't tell him? Even though she said that she wasn't ready to have another child. But if Liam saw the test, how could Steve not see the test.

"Liam don't touch the waffle iron without me." Steve exclaimed as the younger boy stood next to the irons. His hand almost reaching the hot iron. Running over the now crying boy, Steve poured the waffle mixture into the iron. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself."

Nodding his head, Liam rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry daddy."

Pulling him into a light hug. "Its alright. But its just like at home."

"No touching anything in the kitchen unless handed." Both the boys said before Steve kissed the top of Liam's head.

After breakfast Steve and Liam walked back up to they hotel room with a plate of food for Emerson. Steve followed the seven year old into the room to find Emerson sitting up in bed looking down at her phone.

"I was wondering where you two went." Emerson said setting her phone down. "Is that for me?"

Handing her the breakfast plate, Steve joined her in the bed. "It is. Liam picked everything out for you."

Looking down at the waffles covered in strawberries, blueberries and whipped cream. "My favorite. Thank you Liam."

A smile grew on his syrup covered face. "Your welcome mommy."

Kissing the top of his head. "Can you take a shower for me?"

"Yes." Liam sighed before running to the bathroom.

Emerson looked over at Steve in-between bites of her waffle. Knowing Steve well, she knew the look that was resting on Steve's face. It was his over thinking face. The face he had on yesterday when Liam brought up Bucky. "Hey what's wrong? Are you thinking about Bucky?"

Shaking his head, Steve turned to face her. "No I'm not. But Liam brought up that he found a pregnancy test at home." Running his hand over his face. "Are you pregnant?"


	20. Chapter 20

Today I almost witnessed someone get hit by a flying awning. Stupid wind, that would have been horrible.

Chapter 20-

Emerson put the plate down on the night stand and looked over at Steve. Taking a deep breathe she nodded. "I am pregnant. I have a doctor's appointment when we get back. You can come if you want. But I'll still be able to train. It'll be good, I won't have any pregnancy weight left on me."

"You're pregnant?" Steve asked a smile growing on his face. "We're having a baby?"

Nodding her head, Emerson crawled over to Steve. Resting her hands on his cheeks, she stared into his eyes. "We are having a baby. I mean this isn't how I wanted you to find out but with Liam being a nosey seven year old anything can happen."

"I don't care how I found out. You just made me the happiest man alive." Capturing her lips with his own.

Melting into the kiss, Emerson moved her hands down to his shoulders. "I'm so glad your excited." She said in between kisses.

"Eww!" Liam yelled, his towel wrapped around his whole buddy for him not to be able to see his parents kissing.

Pulling away from Steve, Emerson swooped up Liam in her arms and planted kisses all over his face. "Is this ew too?"

Laughing Liam tried to push his mom away from him. "Mommy stop it! Daddy save me!"

"Save you? Now why would I want to do that?" Steve asked laughing at the two. "I can help mommy."

"No!" Liam said laughing harder now that Steve was now tickling the little guy. "Stop!"

"But mommy and daddy are happy." Emerson said stopping the kisses. "And do you know why?"

"Is it because your having a baby?" Liam asked with his little green eyes showing excitement. He is finally getting a sibling, something he had always wanted.

"It is. You are getting a brother or a sister." Emerson said pulling the younger boy into a hug.

Liam wrapped his arms around Emerson's neck while Steve wrapped his own arms around the two. And for the first time since Emerson and Liam let Steve into their little family, he felt like he truly belonged.

After the Smithsonian, the growing family drove over to Peggy's nursing home. Peggy was already waiting outside with a nurse standing behind her wheel chair. Steve got out of the car and walked over to Peggy.

"Need help getting in the car?" Steve asked nodding to the nurse.

"No I'll be just fine." Peggy said right before Steve bent down and picked her up bridal style. "Steven Grant. I am just fine with getting into a car."

Setting her gently in the back seat next to Liam. "Oh be quiet. You don't have to be strong all the time."

"Thank you Steve." Peggy said before Steve closed the door.

Steve ran over to driver side after putting Peggy's wheelchair in the trunk of the car. Emerson looked over at Steve with a smile on her face, when he began driving to his favorite restaurant when he lived in D.C. Liam was talking Peggy's ear off, while Emerson and Steve sat in the front in silence. Both thinking about their growing family.

"Emerson, Steve you both have been very quite." Peggy said as the waitress gave them their table. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no Peg no. We are just fine." Steve said taking Emerson's hand in his own. "We just have a lot on our minds at the moment."

Nodding her head, she smiled at the couple. "And what is that? I don't mean to pry, but you two are better then my shows."

"Well I'm glad our lives can be so amusing for you." Steve smirked over at the older women.

"Are you going to tell me or not Captain Rogers?" Peggy asked giving Steve a look he hadn't seen since she shot a gun at him.

Glancing over at Emerson, he smiled softly. "We are having a baby."

"Oh I'm so happy for you two." Peggy said covering her mouth. "This is so exciting. I can't believe you two are going to have a baby."

"Yeah I can't either." Emerson said smiling, giving Steve's hand a squeeze. "We are going to have a lot of changes in the next two years it looks like."

Smiling over at his future wife. "Well who wants to live a change free life?"

"You would think that you would want to after everything you've been through." Emerson said smiling at her future husband. "You've had a lot of changes in the past what would be for you two years."

Resting his forehead on Emerson's lightly. "I know but with you I am ready for everything to change. I love you Em."

"I love you too Steve." Emerson whispered before lightly kissing him.

Groaning Liam set his head on the table. "Mom, dad stop kissing. It is gross."

Looking over at his adoptive son, Steve smiled. "Oh you won't find it gross when you get older."

Lifting his head up to shake his little head as fast as he could. Brown hair going crazy. "Nu uh. Girls are icky. They have cooties!"

Covering up his mouth so Liam couldn't be able to see his smile. "No they don't. If they did wouldn't I have cooties too? And you let your mom kiss you, and she's a girl."

"Mommy's not a girl. She's a mommy." Liam said rolling his eyes. "And you got the cootie shot."

"No I'm 100 precent positive that your mom is a girl. I am Captain America, I'm supposed to know everything right?" Steve asked when he phone began to ring. "Who's calling me?"

"Maybe Maria? She only calls you when something is important." Emerson said looking at her own phone. "No one on the team has called me and they all call me before they even try to call you."

Looking down at the caller id, Steve said as he stood up from his spot. "You were right. Excuse me."

Watching him walk away, Emerson ran her hands threw her hair taking a deep breath. "He is getting called out for a mission. Maria is always the one calling him out for missions."

"Who is Maria?" Peggy asked concerned looking at the blonde.

"Maria Hill. She was Director Fury's right hand when S.H.I.E.L.D was still around. She works at Stark Industries now." Emerson explained facing the older women, glancing at Liam. Who was so into the coloring book that the waitress gave him, he didn't know what was going on. "She makes sure that the Avengers are still out there saving the world. Especially Steve it feels like."

"And you don't approve?" Peggy asked.

Shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know honestly. I love that Steve is a superhero, but I get so stressed out when he is gone on a mission. No matter how dangerous, or complicated."

Nodding her head in agreement. "He has been like that since I've known him. He went alone to that HYDRA base. I gave him a way to contact me when he needed a ride back, but it broke and was 2 days until we heard from him again."

"Great so there is no getting him out of this ever." Emerson sighed as she watched Steve walk back to the table. "Do you have to go?"

Nodding his head Steve stood behind Liam's chair. "Yeah as soon as we get back to New York. A secret HYDRA base has Loki's scepter."

"So what your saying is we have to go?" Emerson asked. "Alright well Liam come on we have to go."

"Can I color in the car?" Liam asked with a puppy dog pout.

Putting his hands on Liam's shoulders, Steve said. "Of course bud. Lets go, we have to drop Peggy off before we leave."

While Steve was pulling Peggy's wheelchair out of the trunk, the older women called Emerson over to her spot in the car. "Be patient with him. This is all he has known, he hasn't had a family in over 70 years."

Nodding her head, Emerson gently hugged Peggy. "I will. I'll call you any moment I get frustrated with Steve."

"Sounds good my dear." Peggy said rubbing Emerson's back gently. "I'll always answer."

Setting the wheelchair down behind Emerson, Steve wrapped his arms around Emerson waist looking at Peggy. "I'm sorry again for cutting our lunch short."

"Oh it is just fine. We got to eat and that is all that matters. The world needs Captain America." Peggy said slowly positioning herself to get out of the car. "Steve grab my arm, I need help getting out."

"Of course." Steve said letting go of Emerson, stepping over to Peggy. "You ready?"

Taking hold of Steve's arm. "I am." Peggy said as they walked to her wheelchair.

"You all good?" Steve asked making sure that Peggy was seated. "I am sorry again."

Shaking her head. "Oh I'm fine. But I am not the one you should be apologizing too. Your future bride needs the apology. She may be the perfect women for you, more so then I ever thought I would be. You, Steve, need to learn how to be a family man and Captain America. Not one or the other."


	21. Chapter 21

Guys I'm going to Nashville for St. Patty's Day weekend! I can't wait!

Chapter 21-

After the Avengers made it back from their mission, Emerson met them at the Avengers Tower to begin her self defense training. Carrying a basket of freshly baked muffins, of various flavors she walked up to Tony's lab where she found Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bruce and an Asian women, she had yet to meet.

"Clint why are you in a machine?" Emerson asked setting the basket down on the desk.

"She's creating tissue." Bruce Banner said his eyes lit up with excitement. "It is amazing."

"If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration cradle could do this in twenty minutes." Dr. Cho said looking over at Bruce.

"Regeneration cradle?" Emerson asked, her eyebrow raised in confusion. "Don't try to explain it, it will go right over my head. I'm Emerson."

"Dr. Helen Cho." She said shaking Emerson's hand. "So you are the one that the Captain is marrying?"

Nodding her head as a smile grew on her face. "That would be me. I'm also the personal baker. Want a muffin?"

"Yes!" Tony and Clint exclaimed before digging into the basket.

Shaking her head as Steve walked into the room. "No I am fine. Thank you though Emerson. I hope to see you soon."

"If you come to the party on Saturday you will." Tony said smirking over at the doctor.

"Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties." Helen said before hesitantly asking. "Will Thor be there?"

Emerson snorted as Steve pulled her out of the lab. His other hand holding two muffins. Walking into the training room, Steve threw out the muffin wrappers in the trash before turning towards Emerson. "Hi."

"Hi." Emerson replied wrapping her arms around Steve's neck. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too." Steve said pulling her in closer. "Where is Liam?"

Looking at the clock in the corner of the room. "Well its 2:30 so he is getting picked up by Grandpa Rhodes who is taking him to his basketball practice."

"Is he spending the night with Grandma and Grandpa Rhodes?" Steve asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well it is Friday, so there would be no reason why he wouldn't be able too." Emerson said her voice dropping as she begun to lean into Steve. "Then we could have the weekend all to ourselves. I wonder what we could do."

"I think I have some ideas." Steve said pulling her into a kiss.

Walking into the the training facility, Tony stopped turned around in a circle and sighed. "Well this is just disturbing."

Pulling away from the kiss, Emerson looked up at Steve. "Why do we keep getting interrupted?"

"Because we apparently have two seven year olds." Steve sighed as he pulled away from Emerson. Turning towards Tony he smiled. "So what brings you down here?"

"I thought we were teaching Emerson here how to fight." The billionaire asked walking closer to the couple. "I mean that is why you texted us at 3 o'clock in the morning. So your future wife can protect herself if something were to go wrong when you weren't around."

Nodding his head, Steve sighed. "Yes that is true. But today I just wanted to see what Em could do. Then we would work on build those strengths better. And we haven't have any quality time alone, for a very long time."

"Yeah the last time we have alone time we made a bab.." Emerson said covering her mouth to stop herself. Herself and Steve both agreed not to tell anyone on the team about her being pregnant. Emerson wanted to learn how to fight and she knew the team of superheros wouldn't want to push her so hard if they knew about the baby.

Stopping in his tracks. Tony turned towards Emerson. "Are you saying your pregnant? That you created a baby with who I thought was the 90 year old virgin?"

"He's definitely not a virgin anymore. Hasn't been for about a year now." Emerson said smirking over at the blushing blond male.

"Oh this is too much to handle." Tony said shaking his head. "We should run tests on you to see if the baby has the serum in his or her blood. Do you know what your having yet?"

"No. But tests might be a good idea." Emerson said feeling Steve's eyes burn into her. "The doctor did say that the fetus is bigger then most are at this stage."

Steve grabbed Emerson's hand and begun pulling her out of the training facility and to the elevator. "Stark is Dr. Cho still here?"

"Yes she most certainly is. And Banner will want to take a look as well." Stark said entering the elevator with the couple. "Doesn't hurt to get multiple opinions right?"

"No it does not." Steve said looking over at Emerson. "I thought you said the doctor's visit went fine."

"It did." Emerson said resting her hands on her hips. "The baby and myself are completely healthy. The doctor said there was nothing to worry about for now, but maybe later in the pregnancy closer to the due date. Which is months away."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Steve asked resting his arm on the wall of the elevator.

A light smile grew on her face as she rested her hand on Steve's cheek. "Because this isn't my first pregnancy. And pregnancy is always different, but you learn to trust the doctors. Because if you don't, everything will be harder and much worse."

Putting his hand on top of her own, Steve sighed. "I guess I'll have to follow someone else's lead then."  
"Well that will be fun to watch." Tony said as the elevator doors opened. "Hopefully it will be easier to watch then what I just witnessed."

Following Tony into the lab where Bruce and Helen were located, Emerson jumped on a clear table. "Hey docs can you give me a superhero check up? Steve and Tony are thinking that there is something wrong with the baby I'm carrying. Even though my own doctor told me everything is fine for now."

"Yeah its the whole _for now_ part is what we don't like." Steve said crossing him arms staring at his fiancee.

"Pregnant before marriage? Really?" Helen asked putting on a pair of gloves.

"Yep. Its kinda my thing." Emerson said giving Helen a look. "Really hate the whole no children out of wed lock rule society has."

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend. If you could just lift up your shirt." Helen said holding a really long needle.

Looking at the needle and back at Helen over to Bruce. "Um why the long needle?"

"We need to see if the serum is in the baby's blood stream." Bruce said taking off his glasses and looks over at Emerson. "It will not hurt you or the baby."

Taking a deep breath Emerson lifted her shirt up for her stomach to be exposed. "Do it before I change my mind."

After Dr Helen got the sample they needed to run tests, Emerson and Steve went back down to the training facility. Steve had Emerson run the mile as fast as she could on the treadmill, do punches on the punching back, even fought himself in the boxing ring. Where lets face it, she didn't do so hot. No matter how soft Steve was going on her.

"Well we know you can run and punch." Steve said wiping the sweat off his forehead. "But we need to work on your fighting."

Nodding her head, Emerson retightened her pony tail. "Yes we do. But can we take a break? Me and the baby are hungry."

"Of course. Maybe Dr Cho has the results." Steve said wrapping his arm around Emerson's shoulder. "What do you want to eat?"

The entire elevator ride up to the communal floor, where Steve told Helen to meet them, Emerson changed her mind 5 times on what she wanted to eat. At first she wanted Hawaiian pizza. But then she went to wanting a cheese burger to a freshly cut salad with a strawberry vinaigrette dressing to spicy chicken tacos to finally deciding on eggs and bacon.

"You take a seat, I'll start cooking." Steve said washing his hands. "Do you want anything to eat while you are waiting? An apple maybe?"

Eyes lighting up, Emerson nodded her head excessively. "Yes."

Pulling an apple from the bowl in front of him, he tossed it over to Emerson. "There you go babe."

"You are a glorious glorious man." Emerson said taking a bite of the apple.

Walking into the communal floor. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Bruce said taking a seat next to Emerson.

Shaking her head. "Nope as long as Steve keeps cooking, you aren't interrupting anything. Where's Dr. Cho?"

Chuckling softly. "She thinks you hate her."

"I wouldn't go that far. I just think she is a know it all doctor, who had never had anything horrible happen to her." Emerson said shrugging her shoulders. "But I wouldn't say I hate her. Dislike yes, hate no."

"Well that is why I am going to tell you the test results." Bruce said putting his glasses on to read the test results.

"So are we having a super soldier baby? Or not?" Steve asked looking over at the two.

"The fetus, baby, does have the same blood type as Steve and is growing a week or two faster then most babies do in the womb. So for as far as we know we believe so. You Emerson are carrying a super soldier."


	22. Chapter 22

I thought winter was over! There was no snow for two whole months and suddenly winter decided to come back!

Chapter 22-

Saturday came around and the party was in full swing at the Avengers Tower. There were old SHIELD agents, veterans of World War II, and others that Tony had invited. Emerson and Steve were found talking to Sam Wilson. Who Emerson had yet to meet in person.

"Sounds like a hell of a fight, sorry I missed it." Sam said taking a sip of his drink.

Putting his arm around Emerson, Steve smirked. "If I had known it was going to be a firefight I absolutely would have called you."

"No, I'm not actually sorry." Sam said shaking his head as Emerson laughed at the two. "I am just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing persons case. Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy."

Nodding her head, Emerson looked over at Sam. "I can vouch for that."

Smirking at the blonde women. "I like you."

"Most guys do." Emerson said winking exaggerating at Sam.

"You picked a good one, Cap." Sam said lifting his drink to his friend. "Now I know why you didn't shut up about her."

Taking a sip of the drink Thor gave him. "Well its hard not to talk about the person you are madly in love with."

"Well I'm glad everything worked out." Sam said smiling. "So you find a place in Brooklyn yet?"

"I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn and Emerson owns a bakery on the Upper West Side, so that would be too far for her to travel back and forth." Steve said while Emerson nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, home is home, you know?" Sam said patting Steve on the shoulder. "Well I'll let you two be all cute and coupley. I am going to go mingle."

As Sam left the couple alone, Steve turned towards Emerson checking her out as he did so. "Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?"

Spinning in a circle so Steve could get the whole look. Emerson was wearing a black strapless dress with a pair black ankle boots. The dress hugged her in all the right places and even showed off the little baby bump that was beginning to grow. "I don't think you did."

"Well you look absolutely amazing." Steve said pulling her into an embrace. "Everyone keeps staring at you."

Wrapping her arms around his neck. "No I think they are staring at you. You know the guy who thought it would be cool to throw his motorcycle at people."

"It was a good idea at the time." Steve said with a boyish smile on his face. "Come on lets get a drink. It looks like Bruce and Natasha are talking."

Shaking her head as she followed Steve to the bar. "More like flirting. You do know they like each other right?"

"What? No they don't. They aren't together." Steve said shaking his head at Emerson.

Smirking softly. "That is because they are both chickens."

Steve and Emerson made it to the bar after Natasha walked away, Emerson went behind the bar and began to make a kiddie cocktail for herself.

"It's nice." Steve said leaning against the bar next to Bruce.

Turning towards the super solider confused. Bruce said. "What, what is?"

Emerson said nodding her head towards the retreating red head. "You and Natasha."

"No we haven't. That wasn't…" Bruce said horribly trying to convince Steve that nothing was going on.

"It's okay." Steve said putting his hands up. "Nobody's breaking any by-laws. It's just, she's not the most..open person in the world."

"But with you she seems very relaxed." Emerson said reaching over the bar, resting her hand on Bruce's shoulder.

Shaking his head at the blonde couple. "No, Natasha, she…she just likes to flirt."

"I've seen her flirt, up close." Steve said as Emerson snorted. "This ain't that. Look, if I didn't have Em here. I would be the world's leading authority on 'waiting too long', don't. You both deserve a win."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'up close'?" Bruce called out as Emerson and Steve walked away from the scientist.

Wrapping her arm around Steve's. "Well if that doesn't get Bruce thinking. I don't know what will."

"A wrecking ball would work." Steve said leaning against the couch in the middle of the room. "So how are you feeling?"

"I feel good actually. I was a little stressed out when you were out on that little expedition." Emerson said resting free hand on her stomach. "But everything is good."

"Say good one more time then I'll believe you." Steve said kissing Emerson's forehead. "And I promise not to stress you out anymore. I am done with going out into the field."

Nodding her head. "Until the world needs Captain America, right?"

"Well hopefully there won't be a need for Captain America." Steve said resting his hand on top of hers. "I'm a family guy now."

"Steve, don't make promises you can't keep." Emerson said looking at their hands resting on her stomach. "We both know that when you hear a cry for help, you will jump to the rescue."

Steve stood up straighter, looking around to see if anyone was listening into their conversation. "Em, what is it going to take for you to believe me? Do you need it in writing saying I won't go out in the field unless told so by all the world leaders?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Emerson sighed. "I don't know Steve. I'll believe it when I see it."

After the party ended and all the guests had left, The Avengers and Emerson were sitting around the coffee table that Thor's hammer Mjolnir was sitting on. Clint was convinced that the hammer was a magic trick and wouldn't let it go.

"Uh, ' _Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!_ ' Whatever man! It's a trick." Clint said waving his hands up.

Motioning towards the hammer, Thor challenged Clint. "Well please, be my guest."

"Come on." Tony said rolling his eyes at the Demi God.

"Really?" Barton asked getting up from his spot.

"Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Tony said as everyone laughed.

After one try and the hammer didn't move an inch. Clint looked over at Thor. "I still don't know how you do it."

"Smell the silent judgment?" Stark asked smugly as Clint sat back down/

"Please, Stark." Clint said gesturing towards the hammer. "By all means."

"Oh, here we go." Emerson and Natasha said leaning against each other.

Tony stood up and began rolling up his sleeves. "Never one to shrink from an honest challenge."

"Get after it." Clint said leaning in his chair. Getting ready to enjoy the show.

"It's physics really." Tony said grasping the hammer before looking at Thor. "So if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?"

Nodding his head. "Yes, of course."

"I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta." Stark said before he began to pull on the hammer. After pulling on the hammer and it didn't move, Stark looked at the group. "I'll be back." After a few minutes, Stark came back with his armored hand and tried to lift the hammer again but failed. After Tony gave up, Bruce tried to see if he could do it. As the scientist tired to lift the hammer, he roared trying to change into the Hulk. Everyone but Natasha stares at him warily, Natasha only grins.

"Let's go, Steve, no pressure." Tony said as Steve stood up from his spot next to Emerson.

"You do know I'm not going to let you live this down right?" Emerson asked knowing he was going to fail.

"Thanks for the support doll." Steve said checking his grip on the hammer. Steve was the closest one to to lift the hammer, as he managed to budge it a little. Thor looked at Steve a little alarmed before he relaxed when Steve still failed to lift it.

"Nothing." Thor said laughing softly. Before seeing if anyone else wanted to try the challenge.

"Ladies?" Tony asked Natasha and Emerson.

Snorting softly before taking a sip of her beer. "That is not a a question I need answered."

Agreeing with Natasha, Emerson said. "It probably won't be good for the baby. I already put the baby through enough stress for the week."

Tony looked over at Thor. "All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged."

"You bet your ass." Clint said agreeing.

"Oh babe, he said a bad language word." Emerson said smirking at her future husband.

Looking over at Tony, Steve sighed. "Really? You had to tell Emerson about that? Great another thing for her to tease me with."

Ignoring the super soldier, Stark looked back at the hammer. "The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints." is, I think, the literal translation?"

"Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." Thor stood up and as he grabbed the hammer, he flipped it. "You're all not worthy."

"Boo!" Everyone said except for Emerson who was laughing in amusement. Until suddenly there was a loud screeching noise, which caused everyone to cover their ears. A minute later it finally subdued, even though ears were still ringing, everyone uncovered their ears as a not well put together robot walked into the room.

"Worthy. No. How could you be worthy?" The robot said waving his arm around, wires touching the ground. "You're all killers."

Steve moved in front of Emerson, blocking her line of sight. "Stark."

"JARVIS?" Tony said already trying to get the robot to turn off.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep." Shaking his head. "Or, or I was a dream?"

Tapping his device that controlled the Iron Legions, Tony continued to turn off the robot. "Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a baggy suit."

"There was a terrible noise." The robot said walk closer to the group. "And I was tangled in..in strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" Steve asked keeping his hand on Emerson.

Shaking his head, trying to seem sad, at least as sad as a robot could look. "Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."

Thor standing up, hammer ready to throw. "Who sent you?"

"I see a suit of armor around the world." A recording of Stark's voice said.

"Ultron!" Bruce said standing up with Thor.

"In the flesh." Ultron bowed. "Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission."

"What mission?" Natasha asked slowly going for her gun.

"Peace in our time." Ultron exclaimed as the Iron Legion bots smash thought the walls and attacked the team.

Steve pushed Emerson out of the way, Bruce landing on her. "Ooff."

"I'm sorry." Bruce said looking down at her.

Nodding her head. "It probably won't be a good idea to turn green."

"I won't." He said pulling her up, protecting her as they ran off somewhere to hide her. Emerson noticed that Ultron took Loki's scepter and pointed it out to Bruce. "We'll get it."

"Stark!" Emerson heard Steve yell as a bot started walking towards her. Suddenly she saw Steve's shield hit the bot and Emerson sighed in relief. The bot no longer saying "We are here to help."

"That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to…evolve?" Picking up one of the dismembered Iron Legions. "With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction!" Suddenly Thor threw his hammer at Ultron and smashed him to pieces.

"I think that he was more dramatic then you guys were." Emerson said standing up, hand on her stomach. "If that makes you feel better."


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter is shorter, but a lot of things happen. It took awhile to figure out how I was going to end this chapter. But I liked the way it came out. And it didn't help that I kept getting distracted while writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy and everyone had a fun St. Patty's Day!

Chapter 23-

When we see Ultron again he was joined with two young people. One a boy who was platinum blonde hair, the other a girl who had brown, red hair. They were found in the church that was centered in the streets of Sokovia.

After talking to the twins, Ultron decided that his choice was the correct one. "I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. We will make it right. You and I can hurt them." Turning towards the girl in the room. "But you will tear them apart, from the inside."

Back at The Avengers Tower, Steve was railing up the team. He just left Emerson at her bakery, and Liam was with her waiting for his grandparents back in Long Island. Emerson refused to hide away while everything was happening. Claiming she wasn't afraid of the stupid looking robot, who doesn't know how to robot right. Decided that it wasn't worth the fight, Steve made sure she was protected, if anything would happen. Liam was taken care of and that's all that matters. Stark put new security camera's in the bakery and the apartment, that would go straight to the Avengers Tower. For Steve to keep his eyes on things when he wasn't around.

Steve was pulled out of his thoughts when Stark took a photo out of Bruce's hand. The group was going threw all the files that they had on Strucker, after Ultron sent them a message with Strucker's dead body.

"From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms." Seeing the accusing look on Steve's look. Tony Shook his head. "There are convention, alright? You meet people, I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very 'Ahab'. His name is Ulysses Klaue."

"This." Thor said pointing to a scar on the tattoo back of Klaue's neck. "This is a brand."

Turning towards the computer, Bruce identified the brand on his neck. "It's a word in an Africa dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way."

"What dialect?" Steve asked turning towards the scientist.

"Wakanada..?" Putting his glasses on. "Wa..Wakanda."

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…" Tony said turning towards Steve.

Looking over at Tony confused, Steve said. "I thought your father said he go the last of it?"

"I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?" Bruce asked the two.

Looking over at Steve's shield. "The strongest metal on earth."

"Ahh, Junior." Tony said standing before Ultron in his Iron Man suit, Steve and Thor behind him. "You're gonna break your old man's heart.

"If I have to." Ultron said sizing up the three Avengers.

"We don't have to break anything." Thor said making sure he had a good grip on his hammer.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet." Ultron said walking closer.

Looking towards Steve and Thor. "He beat me by one second."

"Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?" Pietro Maximoff asked crossing his arms.

"This was never my life." Tony said shaking his head.

Steve looked past Ultron to the twins. "You two can still walk away from this."

"Oh, we will." Wanda said wiggling her fingers.

"I know you've suffered." Steve said looking concerned at the twins.

"Uuughh! Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war! Even that blonde women your with knows you can't live without war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but…" Ultron exclaimed before Thor cut him off seeing the look on Steve's face, turn from concerned to anger.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor said putting his arm in front of Steve.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron said looking over at the Demi God.

"Uh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Tony asked not believing a word Ultron was saying.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!" Ultron said as the Iron Legions attack Stark, Thor and Steve. After Stark finishes off one of the Iron Legions, he goes after Ultron with a blast.

Knocking down Pietro, Steve looked at the younger man. "Stay down, kid!"

Remembering the reaction Captain had with him mentioning the blond, Ultron turned toward Wanda. "It's time for some mind games."

Steve was back in his and Emerson's apartment, watching himself sitting on the floor with Liam and two little kids he didn't recognize. But he could tell that they were his children. The girl had her mom's green eyes, while the younger boy had his blue eyes. Both had the perfect combination of their parents, never looking like a carbon copy. Liam was older now, almost 14, his shaggy brown hair was cut shorter.

"I got cupcakes!" Emerson sang as she sat them down on the coffee table, her pregnant belly in clear view. As the family enjoyed the cupcakes, Steve watched Emerson put a hand on her stomach and on her chest. "Steve I need help. I, I think I'm dying."

Suddenly Liam and the two younger children grab on to their on chests, blood showing through their clothes. "Daddy save us!"

Steve leaped for Emerson, holding her close. "I can save you."

Shaking his head, Liam said. "No you can't, you choose the world instead of us. I thought you loved us."

"You should have picked us, instead, instead of the world." Emerson said before Steve was pulled out of the hallucination.

After the team found out that Barton had a family none of them but Natasha knew about, Steve sat on the guest bed and called Emerson.

"Hey babe." Steve heard Emerson's groggy voice, brightening his spirits.

"Hey doll. Did I wake you?" Steve asked laying on the bed.

Emerson sat up, carefully trying not to wake up the sleeping seven year old. "Yeah but its fine. I was just taking a nap before going back down to the bakery."

"Is Liam at your parents?" Steve asked. "I think this is going to take a lot longer then excepted."

"No not yet. We were taking a nap before heading back to the bakery. What happened?" Steve's mind went back to the vision, replaying Steve watching Emerson bleed out in his arms. "Steve, baby whats wrong?"

"Uh you remember the twins, right? Well the girl can give you hallucinations, she managed to get into Thor, Natasha, Bruce and my own mind. Bring up bad things that had happened or things that you just don't want to happen."

"What did you see?" Emerson asked softly, knowing that it wouldn't be good. She saw the news where the Hulk almost completely destroyed a city. If that could happen, she knew nothing good could come of it.

Sighing softly, Steve covered his face. "It started out good actually, it was a few years into the future. We had a son and daughter and you were pregnant. Liam was playing with his little sister with barbies. But then all over a sudden you and our kids started bleeding. I watched you bleed out in my arms. I couldn't save you, there was nothing I could do. Because I choose the world instead of my family."

"Oh Steve, hun you know that will never ever happen." Emerson said wanting to reach out to him. "God I wish you were here, so I could comfort you."

"I wish I was there too." Hearing Liam say mommy. "Is Liam up?"

"He is. Do you want to talk to him? He misses you." Emerson asked looking down at her yawning son.

"Yeah I do." Steve said smiling softly once he heard ruffling, before hearing Liam's voice on the other line. "Hey Liam."

"Hi daddy. Did you catch the bad guy yet?" Liam asked excitedly.

"No not yet. But we are really close." Steve said his smile growing. Liam always wanted to hear about the missions he would go on. Sure he wouldn't give him all the gory details. But Liam was excited when Steve told him that threw his motorcycle at a bunch of bad guys.

"I want to be a superhero like you when I grow up." Liam said as he followed Emerson down to the bakery. "I want to beat up bad guys and throw bikes at bag guys. And be super strong. You are super strong. You moved the whole couch by yourself! I was still sitting on the couch! Do you remember that daddy?"

Laughing softly. "Yeah Liam, I do. Your mom wanted to clean under the couch because somebody kept throwing their toys under it."

"Its the perfect hiding spot!" Liam exclaimed. "Duh daddy."

"I understand that, but you are going to have to find a different hiding spot." Steve said nodding his head at Tony. "Liam I have to go chop some wood. Be good for your mom until your grandparents get there."

"I will. Bye daddy."

"Bye Liam. Love you."

"Love you too." Liam said before hanging up the phone.

Grabbing an axe, Steve began chopping the wood pile Laura, Barton's wife, gave him. Tony was talking about how he could adjust something in his suit and everything was going over Steve's head. He was finally getting used to having a phone on him all the time and being able to take a computer into any room you wanted as long as there was wifi available. But Tony's suits were a completely different story.

"So how the family life going?" Tony asked, a question Steve could actually answer.

Smiling softly as he chopped one of the pieces of wood. "Good, really good. We get to find out the sex of the baby in a couple of weeks. As long as the baby is sitting in the right position."

"That's good." Tony said nodding. "Emerson is a great women. And the kid, he is a chatter box."

"Yes, yes he is." Steve chuckled. "He is a handful. I don't know how Emerson did it all by herself for 6 years. I love the kid, but I feel like I have to take a nap after I watch him for 6 minutes."

Turning towards the super soldier, Tony smirked. "Well that's because she is a 25 year old. You are 95 years old, you should be in a nursing home."

"Well it took 95 years and 70 of them I was frozen in ice, but I'm finally getting the life I always wanted." Steve said nodding his head as he swung the axe.

Agreeing with Steve. "Exactly! It was why Banner and I were doing research."

"That would affect the team." Steve said turning towards the billionaire.

Shaking his head, he set his axe down. "That would end the team. Isn't that the mission? Isn't that the 'why' we fight, so we can end the fight, so we get to go home? Be with our families, not have to hide them in the middle of no where." Throwing his arms around him, looking at farm. "Isn't that what Emerson wants? You not to be out saving the world? But staying home with her and your children?"

Before Steve could respond, Steve phone started ringing. Looking down at the caller id he saw that Emerson was calling him. "Hey Em."

"Daddy, mommy got taken by a super fast guy." Liam said his voice crackling. "I don't know where she went."


	24. Chapter 24

Have I told you guys how awesome you are? Because seriously you are so awesome. Seriously you made me want to write more when I was on vacation. I hope you like this chapter and hopefully it isn't in all code this time. Enjoy!

Chapter 24-

The ground was cold and uneven when Emerson woke up. She was surrounded by four brick walls, and only one had a tiny window, to bring in just enough light for Emerson to see if anyone was around. But she was alone, no one here to tell her where she was. Pushing herself off the ground, she walked over to the window. All she saw was rubble, there were no buildings or people in sight. But she had a feeling she was in Sokovia and hopefully she wouldn't be here for much longer.

"Good. You are awake." A voice that sent chills down Emerson's spine. She knew that voice. "We have much to talk about."

Turning around she found Ultron, in his upgraded robot flesh. "What the fuck do we have to talk about? And couldn't we have done it somewhere nicer? A place that doesn't have a smell, would be nice. What is up with you bad guys picking the creepiest hide outs?"

"Are you not afraid of me? Is this why you talk a lot?" Ultron asked stepping into the cell. "Because if so, you are very annoying."

"Well so are you." Emerson said crossing her arms. "Why am I here?"

"You are bait. When we first met, all the Avengers made sure to protect you. Why is that? Is it because you are expecting a smaller human?" Ultron said shaking his head. "Ah wait child, that's the word. You should want the Avengers dead."

Emerson shook her head, her pony tail becoming lose. "I don't want the Avengers dead. I understand the point of the Avengers, to protect the world from people and things like you and those twins."

"Yet you want the Captain to stop saving the world." Ultron said shaking his head at Emerson.

"I want Captain America to continue to save the world, when there are people or things like you out there." Emerson said shaking her head. "Do the twins know that you want to destroy the world along with the Avengers?"

"How do you know I want to destroy the world?" Ultron asked the women in front of him. "I never told the Avengers what my grand evil plan."

"You didn't." Emerson smirked. "I've just seen a lot of action movies, that's always the bad guys idea. Destroy man kind. Start a new world, with you as the leader humans that survived follow you. Just to let you know, it never works. The heros always win in the end. You are going to fail."

The anger getting the best of him, Ultron lifted Emerson and slammed her into the wall. "I am not going to loose. I have something the Avengers never will. The Avengers will watch their precious Earth crumble, then they will die. Starting with your precious Captain America."

The atmosphere was thick when Steve walked into the Barton kitchen. Fury was standing next to the kitchen sink, while the rest of the team was leaning or sitting at different parts of the kitchen.

Smiling politely at Lauren as she handed him a drink. Leaning against the entryway Steve looked over at Fury. "So while all this tracking on Ultron, you didn't think a bakery would be a huge ass red flag?"

"It was." Setting his own glass down. Fury looked at the super solider. "It's part of the reason I'm here. Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. She's the bait, he wants you to come after him."

"He still going after launch codes?" Tony asked from his spot at the kitchen table.

Nodding his head. "Yes he is. But he's not making any headway."

Raising his eyebrow. "I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare."

"Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that." Fury said taking a sip of water.

"NEXUS?" Steve asked confused.

Looking over at the super soldier, Bruce said. "It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth."

"So what'd they say?" Clint asked, looking at his old boss.

"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed." Fury said.

"By whom?" Stark asked.

"Parties unknown."

Being hopeful, Natasha asked. "Do we have an ally?"

Shaking his head, the super spy said. "Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is."

"I might need to visit Oslo, find out 'unknown.'" Stark said leaning in his seat.

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping she. I saw you, you'd have more than that." Natasha said crossing her arms.

Smirking softly, Fury said. "I do, I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else, here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard."

"Like Emerson would say, Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." Natasha said smiling mischievously at Steve.

Chuckling softly, Steve looked over at the red head. "And like what Steve would say to Emerson, shut up."

Shaking his head at the two. Fury asked. "So what does he want?"

Sighing softly as his face went back to serious, Steve said. "To become better, better than us. He keeps building bodies."

"Person bodies." Tony added. "The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, were outmoded, but he keeps coming back to it."

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed." Natasha said shaking her head.

"They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve. Ultrons going to evolve." Bruce explained to the group.

Looking at the scientist with interest. "How?" Fury asked.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Banner asked.

Emerson was resting her hand on her growing belly, humming softly. She felt like she had been here for weeks. Even though she knows its only been a couple of days at the most. After Ultron had that little talk with her, she hadn't seen any other human being since. Being held captive is not something she'll ever recommend to anyone, even though most of the time you don't have a choice. Standing up slowly, Emerson walked over to the little window to see if there was a certain guy dressed in red, white and blue coming to save her. Resting her hand on her bruised back, a gift from Ultron she turned towards the door right when it opened. She watched Natasha get thrown into the cell.

"Nat? What happened?" The blonde asked as Natasha walked over to the wall Emerson was standing next too. "Why are you here? Is everything okay?

Natasha sighed as she slid down the wall. "Ultron was building a body, we got to him before he could finish it. The body is probably at the tower by now. The trade off was me, not planned though."

"Well it'll be nice to have some company." Emerson said slowly sitting down on the ground. Sitting wasn't as easy when you had shooting pains going down your back. "Welcome to the terminator's prison. Do you happen to have any food?"

"No I don't." Natasha said looking over at the women, who was becoming her best friend. Emerson didn't have her natural happy glow, which Natasha didn't blame her. Being stuck in a prison cell can take that happiness right out of you. But for Emerson she still tried to crack jokes. Her way of staying sane in the 10 by 12 room. "Have you eaten at all?"

Shaking her head, Emerson was trying to keep it all together. She knew that if she didn't get any kind of food in her soon, the baby would start to die. And she could feel herself getting weaker as the baby was taking the nutrients from her. "No I haven't. I don't think Ultron understands that I need to eat. But that shouldn't be surprising. He forgot the word for children. So he's not a smart robot."

"You know you don't have to be strong." Natasha said wrapping her arm around Emerson's shoulder. "Cry it out. You have every right to be afraid right now. Not only are you endangered so is your baby. Steve is doing everything he can to save you. Everyone is doing what they can to end this. And we are getting close I can feel it."

Taking a deep breathe, Emerson let the tears fall that have been trying to escape. "I'm so scared. I keep thinking that no one is going to come save me. Or Steve won't make it here in time."

"I know that will never happen. Steve will get here in time." Natasha said looking around the cell, she got an idea. "I am going to send Clint a message using morse code. So the boys can come and find us. All that testosterone in the air will not be helping matters at all."

Emerson and Natasha felt the ground under them begin to shake. Both of the girls stood up and turned to each other with a smirk on each of their faces. The boys were here and it was time to kick some robot ass. Suddenly a red, white and blue shield broke down the cell door and standing there was Steve.

"I found them, is Fury here yet?" Steve asked into his ear piece.

After blasting down one of the rouge Iron Legions, Tony replied. "Nope not yet."

"Hey Romanoff, we need your help out there." Steve said taking off his helmet.

"Of course you do, you guys are nothing without me." Natasha said winking at Steve as she walked by. "I'll by you some time."

"Thank you." Steve said not taking his eyes off Emerson. Her hair looked dirty, she had bags under her eyes but she still looked like the most gorgeous women Steve had ever seen. "Emerson."

"Steve." Emerson said running into his arms. Clutching onto his torso Emerson let more tears fall. "You came for me."

Kissing the top of her head, Steve wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Of course I came for you. I will always come find you."

"You better." Emerson said before she pulled away from his arms. Wiping the tears away from her eyes, she stood tall as she said. "Give me a gun. I want to kick some terminator ass."

"Terminator?" Steve asked handing Emerson a gun. He wasn't going to fight her on this. She had been through too much in the past couple of days. Steve knew she would have to use all the training he had given her. He just didn't want it to happen this soon.

Nodding her head, Emerson walked out of the cell. "It a movie series. We will watch them when this is all over."

"Sounds like a plan." Steve said following her out into the action. Steve watched for a few seconds as he watched his future wife shoot down 3 rouge robots. Smirking softly he began fighting off the robots, making sure to protect Emerson along with himself. "You know, you are pretty good at this."

Looking over at Steve, Emerson smiled softly. "I had a good teacher. Duck." She said as she shot at an incoming robot.

"Emerson!" Thor said joining the couple as he took down his own batch of robots. "It is good to see you."

"You too Thor." Emerson said nodding at the Demi God. "So is this the plan? Take down the robots?"

"Pretty much." Thor and Steve said shrugging and nodding their heads.

Looking around the city, Emerson sighed. "I am going to need more ammo."


	25. Chapter 25

You guys are amazeballs have I mentioned that? Thank you so much for taking an interest in this story. This chapter is shorter but it was a lot of fun to write. Enjoy! Review!

Chapter 25-

A few hours after the fight with Ultron, Emerson was laying in a hospital bed. She was hooked up to an IV and a monitor. Looking around the hospital room, she didn't see Steve anywhere and she felt like something was missing.

"Ms. Rhodes, you gave us quite the scare." Nick Fury said when he walked into the room. This was the first time Emerson was able to put the face to the name. "Cap will be back shortly. We had to force him out of the room so he can shower. We figured you wouldn't want to smell a rotting man when you first woke up. We are at St Mathews Hospital."

Sitting up slowly in the bed, grunting softly as it hurt to sit. "Its Emerson. What happened?"

"You were shot." Fury said plain and simple. "Cap's calmness then turned into a rampage. We were surprised it took Cap so long. We were expecting that to happen when we found out you were kidnapped."

Emerson's eyebrows shot up in surprise, until everything that happened came back to her.

 _Emerson was standing in-between Steve and the helicarrier, SHIELD had just come to help get every civilians off the flying city of Sokovia. Steve was using his shield to protect the two while the couple ran to were flying everywhere and Emerson was beginning to feel nervous. They were only 10 feet away from the entrance were Emerson and the baby would be safe. When the majority of the bullets cleared Steve threw his shield at the robots that were surrounding them right as they made it to the entrance. But the last robot got a shot off before getting hit and the target was Emerson._

Resting her hand on her right side where she remembered the bullet hitting her. She also glanced down at her hopefully still pregnant womb. "Am I okay? Is the baby okay?"

"You are just fine. We got the bullet out." Fury said sliding his hand down his face as one of the SHIELD doctors walked in with a incubator. "Do you want to meet your son?"

"My son?" Emerson asked her eyes not leaving the incubator. Beginning to hyperventilate, Emerson pointed at the incubator. "Why is he in there and not in my womb?!" The doctor was trying to explain what had happened but Emerson didn't want to hear any of it. "No. We were just going to find out the sex. This is not how I wanted to find out. Put him back in! Its too early!"

"Em!" Steve said running into the room, straight to her. "Listen to him please." Resting his hand on her cheek, saying the one thing he knew that would calm her down. "Liam is outside waiting for you. He wants to meet his little brother."

"Liam? Liam's here? How is he?" Emerson asked as Steve sat on the bed, taking a deep breathe.

Kissing her temple, Steve smiled. "He's doing just perfect. He just wants to see his mom and the only way he can do that is if his mom listens to the doctor."

Sniffling softly, Emerson turned towards the doctor. "Okay tell me what happened."

Nodding his head over at Steve, the doctor explained what happened. "When we were in surgery for removing the bullet, we realized that it was hitting the edge of your womb, creating a hole. The baby was in distress from all the blood you were losing. The only option to fix the hole was to take the baby out."

"How is the baby?" Emerson asked looking over at little baby, who looked like a baby but only as big as a spaghetti squash. "He looks so little."

Smiling softly, the doctor nodded over to Steve. "Because of the serum running in your son's vines, he is doing very well. Better then most preemies. Which probably saved his life. But we are going to have to keep him in the incubator until we believe it will be safe for him to live without it."

"How long do you think it'll be until we will be able to hold him?" Emerson asked hooking her arm with Steve's. "And can we see our other son?"

"I'll go get him." Fury said as the doctor nodded his head.

"Hopefully you'll be able to hold him in a couple of weeks. If he has half of what Cap has running through his blood, it will take a little longer for him to heal. But he will heal faster then a non serum baby." The doctor said as Fury stepped out to get Liam. "But I would start thinking of a name. I don't think you want him to be called Baby Cap."

Nodding his head, Steve smiled. "Yeah we will think of a name. I don't want him to be called Baby Cap."

"I think it's cute." Emerson said as the door opened, showing Liam holding onto Fury's hand. "Oh my god Liam, come here."

"Mommy!" Liam exclaimed as he let go of Fury's hand and ran over to the hospital bed. After Steve helped him up onto the bed, Liam snuggled into Emerson's side. "Your okay."

"Your okay." Emerson said tears filling her eyes, hugging her son tightly. The one thing that kept her going when she was in the cell, was being able to see Liam again. She knew Liam watching her get taken was hard on him and all she wanted was to hold her son. "I'm so glad your okay."

"I was so brave mommy. Wasn't I daddy?" Liam said with a smile on his face as Steve nodded his head. "I called daddy right away and then Agent Hill came to pick me up! And she took me to grandma and grandpa's! I only cried a little bit, but daddy and grandpa said it was okay. Boys are allowed to cry."

"They most certainly are." Emerson said kissing the top of his head.

Steve leaned into the pillows on the hospital bed and looked over at his family. The family he never thought he would have or get the chance to have since waking up from the ice. Listening to the conversations of Liam and Emerson always calmed him down. Right now it was perfect. Even if his son was born earlier than he should have been, something Steve feels as it was his fault. He shouldn't have let her fight for as long as he did. But he didn't have a choice, the city was all ready flying in the sky and they couldn't risk not having Thor up there with them. As the Demi God was the only one how could fly her away from all the action. He taught Emerson how to properly shoot a gun and how to fight, just not thinking that Emerson would have to fight pregnant against an army of robots.

"What about Elijah." Emerson said looking at the incubator. "We could call him Eli for short. Its a strong name right? He should have a strong name."

Nodding his head, Steve looked over at the incubator. "I like it. Elijah Rogers. What about the middle name?"

"Steven." Emerson said looking over at Steve with a smile on her face. "Elijah Steven Rogers."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked looking over at the love of his life. "We can pick a different middle name. Maybe after your father."

Shaking her head. "No I want to name him after his father. The one who will always be there for him, to protect him. Just like his father was right before he was born."

"I could have saved you. And kept him inside his mom's belly for the rest of his time." Steve said shaking his head. "I should have gotten there sooner. I would have been able to save you both."

Resting her hand on Steve's cheek, Emerson shook her head. "No you wouldn't have. We actually got lucky that I didn't loose Eli. Ultron threw me against the wall the day before you all made it. There could have been way more problems then there actually were. We got extremely lucky. We could have lost our son, instead we got to meet him earlier then expected. And that is okay."

"You're right, we are extremely lucky." Steve said kissing Emerson's temple. "Elijah Steven Rogers does have a nice ring to it."  
"It most certainly does." Emerson said resting her hand gently in the incubator. "Welcome to the world Eli."


	26. Chapter 26

Does anyone else hate being an adult? I did not sign up for any of it. All I want to do is lay in bed all day and watch Grey's and write. Anyway enjoy the chapter! Review!

Chapter 26-

A month had passed and Eli was officially allowed to leave the hospital, having been able to keep his body heat up and breathe without the incubator. The past month was full of over night hospital visits. Emerson barely ever stayed at the apartment. Liam was only allowed to stay at the hospital over the weekend and Steve made sure the two soon to be Rogers didn't over do it. Making sure Emerson slept in a real bed at least 4 nights a week, even if they ended up being at the hospital bright and early the next morning. While also finding a bigger apartment for the family to live in. The apartment that they had now was perfect for when it was only Emerson and Liam, and it was okay even after Steve moved his own things in. But now that they have a new baby in the apartment, they are going to need an extra bedroom. The only problem Steve and Emerson were facing was the location.

But luckily the couple found the perfect apartment, one only a block away from the Bake Away Bakery. It was a 1 and a half level 4 bedroom apartment. On the first level was the living needs, hard wood floors throughout. The living room, dining room, kitchen and a den. When you would first walk into the apartment you were greeted into the living room area, where Emerson made sure you felt like you were at home. The walls were painted a dark creme that had a built in shelves that held their family photos. From the original photos on Emerson's mantel when she and Steve first met to the most recent pictures of the growing family. And the same red couch was in the center of the living room facing the TV, underneath was a fireplace. Now there were two extra red chairs so more company could sit without pulling chairs from the dinning room table. The dinning room was what Emerson was most proud of. Her parents gave them her Grandma and Grandpa Emerson's old dinning table, that was a dark cherry wood with matching chairs. It was able to hold about 10 people if needed. From the dinning room you would enter the kitchen, which had enough room to eat in. And that was where the old kitchen table sat. The kitchen was also painted the same dark creme, except behind the oven which was all red brick. The cabinets were a light creme and the countertops were a light creme concrete, something that was easy to clean up for when Emerson would bake and Liam would help.

The top level of the apartment was where the rooms were located. The first door was the guest bedroom, that was tastefully decorated with a navy blue comforter and white pillows. The room next to the guest room was the communal bathroom, that would mainly be used by Liam and Eli, when the time came for him to be raich Emerson let Liam pick out how he wanted his room decorated. And the seven year old picked his favorite superhero The Flash, deciding that it was too hard to pick a real superhero that he knew, so he picked a pretend one. Everything from the curtains to the comforter was the Flash except for one poster that was of Supergirl. Liam's girlfriend, as Emerson likes to put it. The nursery that was finally put together was across the hall from Emerson and Steve's room, had sky blue walls. And the real reason Emerson said yes to this apartment was the master bedroom. The walls were painted the same dark creme as the down stairs living room. They had a king size bed in the center of the room with a grey comforter on top. There was a walk in closet to the left of the bed, which led into the master bath. There were two sinks, a bathtub that was deep enough when Emerson would lay in it would cover her whole body and a stand up shower. It was Emerson's dream apartment and today was the day they officially moved in.

"Mom is Eli coming home today?" Liam asked watching Emerson pack up a bag of baby supplies the nurses had given to them. The family was at the hospital, packing Eli's things and signing a million forms.

Smiling softly over at her eldest son, Emerson zipped up her new diaper bag Steve bought. "Yes Eli is coming home today. Are you ready to be a big brother full time now?"

"I think so yeah." Liam said looking over at Steve who was holding Eli carefully. "Do you think I'll be a good brother?"

Nodding his head, Steve looked down at Liam. "I think you will be an amazing big brother. Don't you agree Em?"

"Oh I completely agree." Emerson said kneeling down to Liam's height. "You are going to be the best big brother Eli could ever ask for. You are going to help as much as you can won't you?"

Nodding his head excitedly while a smile grew on his face. "Yeah I will. And when he gets bigger I am going to show him how to play legos."

Chuckling softly, Emerson kissed the top of Liam's head. "That might be a while, but I will help find you toys to play with from when you were his age. I'm sure he'll like that."

"Yeah I had the bestest toys when I was a baby." Liam agreed.

Setting Eli down in the car seat, Emerson's parents bought them, Steve looked over at the two. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"We are." Emerson said standing up slowly. "Do you want to carry the diaper bag or the car seat?"

"I can do you one better." Steve said taking the diaper bag away from Emerson. "I'll take them both."

Nodding her head, she took Liam's hand. "Perfect. Alright lets go home boys."

Steve parked their car in the parking spot and turned towards Emerson. Both boys were fast asleep in the back seat and Emerson wanted Liam to sleep a little more so he wouldn't be grumpy. She was not in the mood to deal with a newborn baby and a grumpy seven year old boy. "So there is something I need to tell you."

"And whats that?" Emerson asked looking over Steve.

"There is a party happening up in our apartment. It was all your mom and sister's idea. I had no part of it." Steve said resting his hand on her thigh. "They wanted to throw you a baby shower, but because of well everything that happened in the past couple of months. This was the only time that it could work."

Setting her own hand on top of his, Emerson sighed softly. "I knew this would happen. I just hoped they would have waited until we were all settled. Or you know threw it at mom and dad's, not here."

"They wanted you and Eli to be comfortable." Steve said looking back at the sleeping boys. "Trust me I tried to convince them. But Jackson told me that it was a lost cause and that I should just give them a key so they could start planning."

"I understand, thank you for trying at least." Emerson noticed Liam stirring in the backseat and nodded her head to the super soldier. "Lets go to the party."

Steve got out of the car and made sure he grabbed everything before Emerson could even try to do so. He knew that she was healed, but he still didn't want her to strain anything. Steve could tell that Emerson was still a bit sore any time she would be sitting for long periods of time and moved to stand up. But he was going to make sure that Emerson stayed comfortable during this party, if that was the only thing he could do.

"I think this is the most adorable baby I have ever seen." Sarah said holding Ei while Emerson and Steve began to open the gifts everyone got for them. Even though the two didn't need anything for Eli. Any time Emerson walked by a baby store she came home with some thing new. From onies to a crib and everything in between.

Emerson smiled at her mom as she opened Tony's gift. "I agree, I make very adorable baby boys. Tony this better not be anything that will turn into a robot that wants to take over the world."

"Too soon, Almost Mrs. Capisical." Tony said wagging his finger at the blonde women. "Cap control your women."

Snorting softly into his cup, Steve said."Yeah theres no controlling that one."

"Good answer Steve." Emerson said rubbing the super soldiers back. "And I think if anyone is aloud to make jokes about that, it is me."

"She has a point Stark." Natasha said from her spot in between the agreeing Wanda and Jensen. After Sokovia, Emerson forgave Wanda for everything that happened. The two girls were slowly working on becoming friends as the brunette girl was now apart of the Avengers. Natasha still made sure the two girls were never alone, just in case something were to happen.

Tony rolled his eyes at the women sitting on the couch and turned his attention back to Emerson opening the gift. "Its actually something useful. Mainly because Pepper was the one who picked it out for you."

"A bottle warmer." Emerson smiled over at the billionaire. "Thank you, we need this. I was going to pick one up tomorrow. One less thing to do get."

Kissing Emerson's temple, Steve smiled. "I don't think we are going to have to pick up anymore baby things. We are set until Eli goes to college, gets married and has kids of his own."

Emerson turned her head towards Steve's. "Trust me, there is always something to pick up. Its the thing that you just never know what you are going to need."  
"Okay." Resting his hand on her cheek, Steve gently kissed her. "I love you doll."

"I love you too." Emerson whispered against his lips. "Can you go get me some food?"

Laughing softly, Steve stood up from his spot. "Of course, what would you like?"

"Um some pasta salad will be great," Emerson said taking his hand in hers. "Extra Italian dressing."

"I know I know." Steve said walking away mumbling under his breath. "You put it on everything. Even something that already has tons of dressing on it already."  
Hearing everything that Steve was saying, Emerson yelled after him. "What was that?"

"Nothing! I said nothing!" Steve yelled back from the kitchen, looking at Sam. "She hears everything."

"Well she is a mom of two boys now." Sam said taking a sip of his drink. "I think it becomes mandatory."

Smirking softly, Steve nodded his head. "Yeah I think so."

Watching the super soldier load up the plate of pasta salad, Sam felt his phone vibrate. Reading the text message he received, Sam looked quickly back at Steve. "I think we just found Bucky. You know how I had a friend over seas looking for him? Well I think they got him."

"What?" Steve asked dropping the plate to the floor, glassing and pasta noodles going everywhere. "Where? What country?"

"Here, America. They saw him at the Smithsonian." Sam said helping Steve clean up neither noticing the blonde women that just walked into the kitchen. "Looking at the Captain America Exhibit."

"He's still in America? I thought he would have left the country." Steve said standing up and making a new plate for Emerson. "Do you think he came back because he remembers me?"

"Well there's only one way to find out." Emerson said taking the plate from Steve. "You go to D.C and find your best friend. Then maybe we can start planning our wedding, now that you have your best man."

Shaking his head, Steve turned towards his soon to be wife. "I can't go to D.C. You and the boys need me here."

"You need your best friend. And he needs you." Emerson said placing her hands on Steve's chest. "If he is beginning to remember things, he is going to need the one person who is alive that can help him. And thats you."

"She's right you know." Sam said agreeing with Emerson. "And we won't be that long. A day, two days tops. It really depends on if Bucky wants to come with us."

Nodding her head, Emerson said. "Go to D.C. Go get Bucky."


	27. Chapter 27

Only parts of Civil War will be happening. Like getting Bucky and the Accords. There will be no tearing the Avengers up, Civil War is the last movie I am semi following. Also I don't know if I want to have a Spiderman or Ant Man appearances yet. So let me know how you feel about that. These chapters will probably be written very fast as I am under a lot of stress thanks to finding out my mother-in-law has a tumor.

Anyway enjoy and review!

Chapter 27-

Washington D.C was the last place Steve would have looked for Bucky. He hoped that he would just run into Bucky walking the streets of New York, like they used to before the war. But he knew he wouldn't get that lucky. Now here he is at a outdoor patio of a café waiting for Bucky to walk in. This is where he always showed, at precisely 1 o'clock in the afternoon, to get his afternoon jult. Wearing a baseball hat and a pair of aviators, Steve and Sam continued to watch the door. Finally what seemed like hours, James Buchanan Barnes walked through the doors to the counter.

Sitting up straighter, Steve began to watch his best friend. Bucky was smiling softly at the young girl, her face slowly turning red, who was taking his order. Even after everything that happened with him, he still had a way with the ladies. Looking over at Sam quickly, Steve nodded his head before standing up. Steve began to follow Bucky out of the café and down the street, making sure to keep his distance enough so Bucky doesn't realize he is being followed. Unfortunately it didn't last as long as Steve hoped and he began to chase after the long hair brunette. But lucky for the blonde super soldier the chase didn't last long as Sam came and knocked Bucky to the ground and knocking him out in the process.

"How did I get him and not you?" Sam asked standing over Bucky, as Steve finally caught up to them.

Shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "Well it was bound to happen eventually. I just didn't think it would be this soon. And you had a car."

"Always an excuse with you." Sam said as the two lifted Bucky up to put him in the car.

"Well I can't have you thinking your perfect." Steve said getting in the car.

Shaking his head, Sam started driving. "No cause nobody can be perfect except for you right?"

"Exactly."

"Do you know who I am?" Steve asked the just woken up Bucky. The three were in an abandoned factory, right out of the city. The safest place for them to be, just in case Bucky wasn't back to himself just yet.

Nodding his head, he tried to move but failed as he realized his arms were tied behind a chair. So instead he slumped into the chair. An action that made Steve think he was back to his old self. "You're Steve. I read about you at the museum."

"Now which Bucky am I talking too?" Steve asked resting his hands on his waist.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky looked up at Steve. "Your mother's name is Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes."

"You can't read that in a museum." Steve smiled softly looking over at Sam.

"Just like that." Sam looked over at Steve, he shook his head. "We're suppose to be cool?"

Nodding his head, Steve walk to the back of his best friend. "Yes. He hasn't done anything since the last HYDRA attack and we don't need anything else to happen."

Letting his arms relax when Steve untied him. "So you're still big."

"And you're still a ladies man." Steve smirked pulling Bucky into a hug. "Which might be a good thing because I think Emerson wants to set you up with her sister."

"But she hasn't even met him yet." Sam said shaking his head. "If anything I should be the one who gets set up with her sister. I mean have you seen Jensen? Hot girls must run in that family."

"Don't you think you're a little too old for Jen?" Steve asked smirking over at Sam.

Shaking his head. "You may look like your still in your twenties but aren't you like 100 years old?"

"Who's Emerson and Jensen?" Bucky looked at his best friend, cutting off the two. "What is this? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh more like a fiancee and two sons." Steve said patting Bucky's shoulder. "We have a lot to catch up on."

Nodding his head in shock. "Yeah we do. So where are we going?"

"My place. You'll get to meet everyone." Steve said ignoring the look on Bucky's face, patting his back. "It'll be fun."

The three men made it to the new apartment where Emerson, Liam and Eli were. Which they found them sitting in the living room, on the floor. Liam was copying Eli's movements both laying on their backs. Emerson laughing at her oldest son, not paying attention to the other people around her.

"Hey Em." Steve said sitting on the couch, Bucky sitting next to him. Sam walking into the kitchen, making himself at home. Something he did regularly.

Picking Eli up, Emerson looked over at the two super soldiers sitting on the couch. "Hey Steve, your son needs changing."

"Of course he does. Its amazing how whenever I get home. Eli needs changing." Steve said standing up and taking Eli gently out of Emerson's arms.

"I know its crazy right?." Emerson said before stealing his spot on the couch as he walked out of the living room. Turning towards Bucky, she made herself comfortable on the couch. "So your the Bucky that I heard so much about."

Turning towards the blonde girl sitting on the couch. "I am. And you must be the Emerson the first official girlfriend of Steve Rogers."

"That would be me." Smiling softly at Bucky. "So how are you doing? This must be very difficult, with everything you went through."

"I'm better now. I remember mostly everything, somethings are pretty foggy. But they are slowly coming back to me." Bucky said looking down at his hands. "Things are getting better."

"You can stay with us. For as long as you need. I'm sure Steve already told you that." Emerson said resting her hand gently on his metal hand. "We have a guest room, that is officially your room. And it'll be nice having another adult with the two boys."

Nodding his head, Bucky looked over at Steve who was walking down the stairs holding the baby, with the older one following him. "Are they both Steve's?"

"Biologically only the baby is his. But he claims Liam as his own. I think thats what made me fall for him." Emerson said looking over at the three most important men in her life. "Steve was there for me when Liam's father left us for a cool job in Germany."

"Good for Steve. He's always wanted a family of his own." Bucky sighed, looking back at Emerson. "After his dad dying when he was a young boy and then his mom dying a few years before the second war. He didn't have a family anymore. It was just us."

Nodding her head, she looked back over at Bucky. "Yeah he told me. You were his family though and thats all he needed. He was so excited when I told him I was pregnant. I thought he was going to freak out and want nothing to do with that. But then I remembered that this is Steve and not my ex. He would talk to my belly every night."

"You don't need to tell him that." Steve said sitting on the arm of the couch. "He's never going to let me live that down."

"I think it's adorable Steve really." Bucky said smirking at his best friend. "Do you want to talk to my stomach? I mean I'm not pregnant, but if its something that you want to do I'll let you."

"You are really lucky I am holding a baby right now." Steve said giving Bucky a pointed look.

"I know." Bucky said smiling before looking at the seven year old boy who was poking his metal arm. "Hi. Who are you?"  
"I'm Liam. Why is your metal?" Liam asked looking up at Bucky.

"I lost my arm, so someone gave me a metal arm." Bucky said looking over at Emerson and Steve. Both were trying not to laugh, as both have been on the million question train from Liam.

"Did it hurt? Why metal? There is a girl in my class who was born without an arm and she wears a plastic arm. Can you take it off? Or do you have to wear it all the time? Will you fall apart if your not wearing it? Why is there a star on the arm?"

Shaking his head, Bucky laughed. "I didn't catch any of that."

"Ughhh. Come on." Liam said crossing his arms.

"Liam James. Behave, slow down. One question at a time." Emerson said looking at her son pointedly. "And when he doesn't want to answer the question then you don't press it okay?"

Nodding his head, Liam looked back at Bucky. "Can you take your arm off?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried but I think I can if I have the right tools." Bucky said looking at the arm HYDRA made him. "But I think I should get a new arm right? Something cooler."

"You should get a cooler arm. Maybe something like daddy's shield!" Liam exclaimed looking over at Steve. "Daddy wouldn't that be so cool? He could have an arm like your shield."

Nodding his head, Steve swallowed a laugh. "Yeah bud. Maybe you can ask Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce about that."

Smiling over at his adoptive father, Liam asked another question. "Why do you look like the guy in daddy's old photos?"

"Because I am the guy in your daddy's photos." Bucky said after an encouraging nod from both Steve and Emerson. "I'm James 'Bucky' Barnes."

Gasping loudly, Liam hugged Bucky as tight as he could. "You are so cool. My daddy told me all about you. He said one time that you rode on top of a bus from Coney Island."

Ruffling the little boy's brown mop of hair. "We did, yeah. I forgot about that."

"I want to do it, but my mom says its too dangerous. Then hit daddy for telling me that story. Because I want to be just like daddy when I grow up." Liam said pulling away from Bucky.

Looking over at Steve then back at Liam. "You want to be a soldier? Or do you want to be Captain America?"

"Both." Liam said showing his toothless grin, until it dropped. "Wait, are you a super soldier too? I mean your not all wrinkly and old like Peggy. You look like daddy."

Nodding his head, Bucky frowned softly. "Yeah Liam I am a super soldier. But I was made a little different than your dad, something we can talk about when you get older. How does that sound?"

"How much older?" Liam asked crossing his arms. "I'm seven now."

"When your 12."

"8."

"12."

"8."

"12."

"10."

"Fine when your 10, I'll tell you all about it." Bucky said nodding his head in agreement.

"Alright Liam, that is enough of your questions. Its time for you to clean up and go to bed. It is way past your bed time." Emerson said turning her son's attention towards herself. "He will be here for a while so you don't have to ask all your questions in one night."

Nodding his head, he hugged Emerson tightly. "Okay night mommy." He said before moving on and doing the same thing to Steve, Same and a surprised Bucky.

"He's the coolest little dude ever." Sam said taking a seat on one of the arm chairs.

"Oh yeah he's defiantly the coolest seven year old I know. But I might be a little biased." Emerson said nodding her head in agreement, before turning towards Bucky. "Let me show you where you will be sleeping."

"Thank you Emerson." Bucky said getting up to follow the blonde.

The pair walked up the stairs to the guest bedroom, that now Bucky will be using as his own. Emerson stood leaning against the door frame as Bucky laid down against the bed. "We got a firmer mattress. Steve said that some times the softer the mattress makes it harder for you to sleep on after being in the military. And most of our guest are military type people so it makes sense."

Nodding his head, Bucky looked over at Emerson from the bed. "Seriously I can't thank you enough for everything you've already done."

"What do you mean you literally just got here?" Emerson asked with a confused look on her face. "I haven't even made you a cupcake yet, now that will make you thank me."

Chucking softly under his breath. "I meant with Steve. He turned into the man I had always thought he would have if he ever met the right girl. You made him realize that there is more to just wanting to fight the next war. On the way up to New York, Steve told me all about you. I had never seen him so excited to talk about another women, not even Peggy. So for everything you have done for him, just thank you."

"You're welcome." Emerson said smiling softly as she walked over to the second super soldier that was beginning to worm his way into her heart. "Did Steve tell you that I'm a hugger?"

"Yes he did." Bucky said standing up from his spot on the bed and opened up his arms for Emerson to step into. As she did so, Bucky asked one more question. "So when do I get a cupcake?"


	28. Chapter 28

Spring weather is finally here! Its like its February again. Weirdest sentence I have ever said but its true. The weather just stick this time.

Chapter 28-

Things have become more routine since Bucky had come to stay at the new Rogers residence. Bucky would help watch Liam while Steve would get himself and Eli ready for the day. While Emerson could get up early enough to head down to the bakery, to open for the day and start on any projects she decided to take on. Sometimes Bucky would choose to stay at the apartment with Steve and Eli or he would join Emerson down at the bakery. Wanting to get to know his best friend's future wife. Which in turn made Emerson's family want to get to know Bucky, as her parent's met him while stopping to see their daughter.

Which is what the family of now five was doing, getting ready for Saturday night dinner at the Rhodes's house. Sarah thought that they need more family time, which also helped forcing her daughter to start planning her wedding. And with Jensen there to be a buffer, for Emerson not to kill her mother, she said yes.

"So is this the same Jensen, Steve said you wanted to set me up with?" Bucky asked from the front seat of the car.

Sighing softly, Emerson nodded. "Yes she is and I only said that the one time as a joke. I didn't actually mean it."

"Oh yes you did and you know it." Steve said looking in the rearview mirror so he could see Emerson. "You said and I quote. 'Oh Steve when you find Bucky, we should set him up with Jensen. If I hear her complain one more time about not being able to find a man I will kill her.'"

"I really hate that you remember everything." Emerson said sticking her tongue out at Steve. "But I still meant it as a joke."

Looking behind his shoulder to look over at Emerson. "I thought your sister was married? I mean there is a picture of the two of you on your mantel, you wearing a lovely puke green dress and she wearing a wedding dress."

"Right, she's um not married anymore. Her ex-husband is an ass who left her because she can't have children and I hated that green dress. I should just make her wear that dress and have all my other bridesmaids wear a pretty dress." Emerson said shuddering at the memories of wearing that dress.

"Wait her husband left her because she can't have children?" Bucky said as Emerson realized her mistake.

Covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that. Don't tell Jensen that you know. She believes its the reason why no guy will ever want to be with her."

"Now that can't be true." Bucky said shaking his head. "She should know that, especially if she looks like anything like you."

"They are basically twins." Steve said agreeing with Bucky. "Jensen just needs to notice a guy noticing her. Do you know how many times I have watched Sam, Tony, or any other guy at a party try to flirt with her and she doesn't even realize it's happening."

Sighing softly, Emerson nodded her head. "Yeah thats true. She does need to realize someone is interested in her. Wanna give it a try Buck? Just uh don't tell her I was the one who told you about the whole not being able to get pregnant thing." Emerson said looking at Bucky as Steve pulled into her parents driveway. "Please."

"I promise." Nodding his head, he held his pinky finger. "Do people still do pinky promises?"

"It's the only way I make promises." Emerson said as she linked her own pinky with his. "Just let her tell you if she ever wants to tell you."

"I will." Bucky said smiling softly at the worried blonde. "You are a good sister."

"I try." Emerson said as she got out of the car following Liam, who was running to the front door. "Are you ready to meet my question asking family?"

Wrapping his arm around Emerson's shoulder. "If I can handle Liam, I think I'll be able to handle your parents."

"Good." Emerson said nodding wrapping her arm around Bucky's waist.

"Hey Barnes hands off my soon to be wife." Steve, who was carrying Eli in his car seat, said behind the two. "Emerson don't let him sweet talk ya."

"Oh you know I only have eyes for you, baby doll." Emerson said looking back behind her shoulder at Steve.

"That's what I like to hear." Steve said winking at Emerson.

Shaking his head at the two, Bucky said. "Can you two flirt later? I'd like to have an appetite still."

"Just think that it's pay back for all the dames I had to watch you try to flirt with." Steve said patting Buckys shoulder as he walked into the house.

"Steve your 1940s are showing." Jackson said holding out his hand towards the blonde super soldier. "We don't call women dames anymore."

Shaking his hand, Steve smiled. "Yeah that tends to happen from time to time."

"Try every day." Emerson said lifting Eli out of his car seat before handing him over to Sarah.

"You like it." Steve said kissing Emerson's cheek, turning towards Sarah. "It smells amazing in here. What are we cooking?"

"It's your favorite. Pot roast with every side you can imagine." Sarah said before turning towards Bucky. "Hi, I'm Sarah."

"That won't be a hard one to remember. James, ma'am." Bucky said shaking Sarah's hand lightly. "But everyone calls me Bucky."

"I know its a very common name. Why do you think my daughters have unique names?" Sarah said smiling.

Shaking his head, he glanced over at Steve. "No its not that. Steve's mom's name was Sarah."

"I didn't know that." Sarah said looking over at Steve. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never came up?" Steve said questionably, kissing her cheek.

"Well Bucky I hope you are hungry, I think I cooked enough for a small army." Sarah said swatting Steve away from her. "Lets all go into the dining room and eat shall we? Emerson help your sister bring all the food out please. I have to deal with your information hiding soon to be husband."

"Yes mom." Emerson said laughing before walking into the kitchen to find her sister pulling out two bottles of wine. "Hey sissy."

"Hey Em. Can you drink yet or you still breastfeeding?" Jensen asked as she began pulling down wine glasses.

Grabbing the wine bottles, Emerson sighed throwing her head down. "I'm still breastfeeding and he eats just as much as his father so I can't pump and dumb like I did with Liam."

"Ugh that sucks. I'm sorry." Jensen said walking into the dining room. "So how's everything? You and Wanda working on your friendship still?"

Nodding her head. "Yeah we are. She keeps apologizing for going to far with the kidnapping. Which is driving me insane. I mean I get why she's upset, but she didn't know I was pregnant until I told them and even when I was being held captive she brought me food and water when she knew Ultron wasn't around." Sighing softly Emerson looked over at her sister. "I just want to forget it all and every time I talk about it, I get nightmares. And the nightmares suck and they wake up Steve because I start screaming because of how horrible they are. Then Steve becomes worried which is adorable but sometimes it becomes over bearing."

"I'm sorry Emmy." Jensen said walking over to her sister, pulling her into a hug. "It will get better. I know you are tired of hearing it but It will get better."

"I know it will." Emerson said resting her chin on Jensen's shoulder. "You're a good sister."

"Yeah. You're pretty good sister yourself." Jensen said smiling softly.

"Aww my baby girls." Sarah said walking into the dining room. "I love that you two are so close. Its amazing, it makes me so happy." Both Emerson and Jensen opened up one of their arms to make room for their mom to join the hug. "You want me to join? Oh I'm going to cry. We haven't had a family hug in so long."

"Mom stop talking and get into the hug." Emerson said smiling softly.

As Sarah joined the hug, the boys walked into the dining room. Bucky looked at the three women hugging and looked over at Jackson. "Does this happen often?"

"All the time." Jackson said sitting down at the table. "It happened more when the girls were teens. Most teenage girls hate their mom, but not those two."

Nodding his head, Steve looked over at Emerson. "Em has told me multiple stories about all the girl's nights that they would have."

"Every Saturday night." Jackson said nodding his head in remembrance. "I think that is why Sarah wants to start Saturday night dinners. She wants more family time, now that both of the girls growing up. I mean Emerson has two kids already."

"You guys are just getting old." Emerson said sitting next to Steve, forcing Jensen to have to sit next to Bucky. "And it has nothing to do with me having a baby at 18, then another one at 25."

"Or me getting married at 20, then divorced at 26." Jensen said smiling at Bucky, who poured her a glass of wine.

Pulling her roots down, Sarah said. "No those reasons are why I have grey hair. I am not that old and I should not have this much grey."

"You look amazing Sarah." Steve and Bucky said in unison.

"Well thank you kind sirs." Sarah said smiling softly.

Liam looked between all the adults and tilted his head to the side. "You guys are weird."

"And how are we weird Liam?" Emerson asked looking down at her son.

"You just are." Liam said stuffing his face with more mashed potatoes. "These potatoes are soooo good grandma. The best potatoes I've ever had."

Laughing softly, Sarah patted the top of his head. "Thank you Liam."

"Welcome."

"So Bucky, where did you get that nickname?" Jackson asked looking over at the long haired brunette.

"My middle name is Buchanan. Steve was the first one to call me Bucky actually." Bucky said turning his attention towards Jackson.

Steve chuckled softly, remembering the memory. "We were a little bit older than Liam. There were 2 other James in our class and it was confusing. So when I discovered Buck's middle name. Bucky became the thing we called him."

"Its very unique." Sarah said smiling. "So are you like Steve then? Do you have that serum?"

"Uh its not the same exact serum." Bucky said looking over at Steve. "I got the serum when a doctor who was working with HYDRA tested it on me."

"How did he test it on you?" Jensen asked paying more attention to Bucky then the food in front of her.

"When I got captured during the war, before Steve rescued my unit, they picked me out of everyone." Bucky said looking at Jensen.

"So how did you survive for this long? Looking like you do." She asked resting her hand on his bicep, trying not to show how impressed she was with the muscle definition.

"Um I got captured again by HYDRA and they uh used me to did things." Sighing softly looking down at his plate. "With things I am just not comfortable talking about quite just yet."

Moving her thumb against his arm. "I understand. If your not ready to talk about it, you don't need to talk about it."

"Thank you Jensen."


	29. Chapter 29

You guys are amazing, I can't believe how much you guys like this story. But this story is coming to a close. There may be one or two more chapters. And I am also working on a new story that I am really excited about. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review!

Chapter 29-

"I have to be at a meeting with the Secretary of State." Steve said from the bed while Emerson was brushing her teeth.

Sticking her head out of the bathroom. "What for?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm sure something with that place I'm not allowed to talk about with he who must not be named." Steve said looking up at Emerson. "I love the face mask."

"Well not everyone has perfect skin like you." Emerson said walking into the bathroom. "So when is the meeting?"

"Tomorrow at our new facility." He said watching Emerson sit on the bed. "Do you want to come with then after we can have the day just to us? We haven't had a day just to ourselves in a while. We could call Jen and she and Buck could watch the boys."

Nodding her head, with a soft smile on her face. "Yes of course. That sounds great. I'll relax while you have your meeting. I'm texting Jen now."

"She's going to say yes. She loves our boys and I think she has a crush on Buck." Steve said as Emerson texted Jensen.

Setting her phone down. "Oh she totally does. But Bucky has one on her too. I hope they get together. If they get married you and Bucky would officially be brothers."

Letting out a short laugh. "Yeah I guess we would, wouldn't we? But they haven't even gone out on a date yet or you know told each other that they like each other. They should do that first before you pick out your bridesmaid dress."

"Fine." Emerson sighed. "Speaking of bridesmaid dresses. We need to work on wedding stuff."

"We can do that tomorrow." Steve said smiling. "What are we doing about the cake?"

"Um cookie 'n' creme right?" Emerson asked confused. "I thought we talk about that already."

Nodding his head excitedly. "We did, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't change your mind."

"I didn't." Emerson said smiling softly, kissing his cheek. "I'm going to wash my face. Then we can do fun stuff before bed."

The next morning Emerson and Steve found themselves on their way to the new Avengers Facility, on Steve's motorcycle. The two hadn't a motorcycle ride since Emerson found out she was pregnant with Elijah. Steve felt more relaxed with the wind blowing in his hair and with Emerson's arms wrapped around his waist, her chin resting gently on his shoulder. Being with Emerson made his life better and he never wanted that part to change.

Parking the bike, Steve felt Emerson's arms release from his waist. "Hopefully this meeting won't last long."

"It'll be fine Steve, I will watch some grown up TV. Do you know how nice it will be to not have to hear Paw Patrol or Spongebob coming from the TV. It will be so nice." Emerson said hoping off the bike.

Steve laughed nodding in agreement. "This is true."

"I don't know what I even like to watch, this is going to be so much fun." Emerson said intertwining their fingers. "I already feel like a kid in a candy shop."

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are?" Steve asked smiling down at Emerson.

"Today? No you haven't." Emerson said smiling softly.

Wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well you are the most adorable women I have ever met. I love you so much, you are stuck with me forever."

"Well good." Emerson said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Cause I love you too and your stuck with me forever."

"Good." Steve whispered before pulling her into a kiss.

"Alright lovebirds, break it up." Tony said walking past the couple. "You don't need to make another child right now."

Pulling away from the kiss, Emerson looked over at the interrupter. "Clearly you need an education of how babies are made. I mean Steve's sperm is good, but its not that good"

"Clearly you did not need to tell me that." Tony said disgustedly. "Why are you here any way?"

"We are going to having a kid free day." Steve said pulling Emerson closer to him. "We haven't had a no kid day in almost a year."

"Has it really been almost a year?" Emerson asked surprised looking up at Steve, who was nodding his head.

"Yeah, Eli is almost 7 months old and those three months before he was born Liam didn't leave either of our sides. So we need some quality alone time." Steve said following Tony inside.

"Makes sense." Tony said sitting down at the table, where Secretary Ross was already sitting at. "Secretary Ross, what a pleasure."

"Stark." Secretary Ross said nodding to him and everyone else. "Are we ready to get started?"

"We are." Steve said kissing Emerson's cheek. "Go enjoy your TV watching, you remember where my area is right?"

Nodding her head, Emerson said. "I do. Come find me when this is all over."

"I will." Steve said watching her walk away, before turning his attention to the Ross.

Emerson was fast asleep on the couch in Steve's office when he found her. The television was on Cupcake Wars marathon, something Emerson always binged watched. Squatting down in front of Emerson, Steve pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Watching her eyes slowly open. "Hi sleeping beauty."

"Mmmm, hi prince charming." Emerson sleepily said rubbing her eyes. "How long was I sleeping?"

"I don't know." Steve said moving her legs up so he could sit where they were laying. "The meeting just ended."

Turning her attention towards him. "How did it go?"

"They was us to sign these Sokovia Accords. Basically they want us to go where they think is needed." Steve said looking over at her.

Nodding her head, Emerson pushed herself up with her elbows holding her weight. "And did you guys sign it or did they give you time to think about it?"

"They gave us time to think about it." Steve answered. "I don't know what to do. What if somewhere in the world they need us, but the government doesn't think so. Or if they want to send us somewhere we think isn't necessary."

"What happens if you don't sign it?" The blonde asked one of eyebrows raised. "What are they going to do?"

"Whoever doesn't sign it, we will have to retire." Steve said looking out to the wall. "I don't know what to do. I don't agree with Secretary Ross at all but for some reason Stark does. None of this makes sense to me anymore."

Smiling softly, Emerson pulled her legs out from under Steve's arms and sat on them. One arm rest on the couch, the other wrapped around Steve. "Don't get mad at me when I say this. But I think the reason why none of this makes sense to you is because a part of you is ready to retire. You have been doing this a lot longer than everyone else. You have already been the property of the government before and you hated it. Do you really want to do that again?" She asked pushing Steve's hair back, something he found comfort in. "Look at it this way Clint and you are the only two that have a family. And Clint retired, because he wanted to spend more time with his family, then away from them. You have your two sons who love spending any moment they can with you. And you have Bucky back, who has made it very clear that he does not want to fight anymore. He needs you. Liam and Eli need you. I need you. Would you retiring really be a bad thing?"

Shaking his head, Steve looked over at Emerson, a smile growing on his lips. "No retiring wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Are you serious?" Emerson asked shocked that he agreed with her.

"Yes I'm serious." Steve said laughing. "You're right. I don't need this life anymore. I need and want the life I have with you and the boys. The world doesn't need Captain America, my family does."

"No." Emerson said shaking her head. "We need Steve Rogers."

"Even better." Steve said pulling her into a kiss.

After telling the rest of the Avengers that he was going to retire. Which went better than he ever could have expected, Steve and Emerson enjoyed the rest of the day together. They found the perfect venue that was big enough to hold their crazy guest list and was exactly what they wanted. The Brooklyn Winery, was a few blocks down from where Steve grew up, which made it more sentimental then either planned. The rustic building was everything the two wanted. They could have both the ceremony and the reception at the venue, which was perfect for guests. There was a bar in between both the ceremony and the reception areas. There was deck that when you walked out you had an amazing view of the Brooklyn bridge and the skyline. And they got the only date left for the year, June 10th.

"Do you think we can plan a wedding in 4 months?" Steve asked as they left the vineyard.

Emerson nodded her head. "I do think that we can plan a wedding in 4 months. My mom is a professional wedding planner. The fact that we found a venue will turn my mom into a crazy wedding person. I have seen her plan a wedding in a week before. I think she can handle it, just make sure you have your phone on at all times. And give her her own personal ring tone."

"Okay will do." Steve said laughing. "What else do we need to do?"

"Talk to my mom." Emerson said getting on the motorcycle.

"Alright, lets head home first. Maybe invite them over for dinner. We always go to their house." Steve said looking behind him.

Wrapping her arms around his waist. "That sounds perfect."

A phone call, and a few hours later, Jackson and Sarah were knocking on the apartment door. Emerson opened the door, with a smile on her face. "We have news."

"And what news is this?" Sarah asked walking into the apartment after hugging her daughter.

"We picked a date and found a venue." Emerson said hugging her dad.

Picking her up, Jackson began spinning the two. "Finally. When and where is it?"

Steading herself from the hug. "It is June 10th and it is at the Brooklyn Winery."

"Oh my god. That place is gorgeous. But June 10th? That is in 4 months." Sarah said looking at her daughter shocked. "Thats so soon."

"Mom you have planned a wedding in a week. If anyone can handle it, it is you." Jensen said wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulder. "And you already have everything on stand by."

"I know, but I'm just surprised they picked an actual date." Sarah said wrapping her arm around Emerson. The three girls walked into the dinning room, where Steve and Bucky were setting the table. "Where are my grandchildren?"

"Uh, Eli is sleeping in the nursery and Liam is watching TV." Steve said looking up at his soon to be mother in law. "Did Em tell you the news?"

"She most certainly did." Sarah said moving to hug Steve. "I'm excited. Be prepared for a bunch of phone calls that I am going to need the answer for right away."

"Yes ma'am." Steve said saluting her.

"Good boy." Sarah said patting his cheek. "Now go get the grandchildren so we can eat dinner and talk wedding."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30-

 _Four Months Later_

The winery was decorated perfectly, with stale blue and light pink decorations pulling the chairs together. The chairs were full of all everyone Steve and Emerson knew, from people Steve worked with to Emerson's family, who have been waiting for this day since Liam was born. Standing up front next to the judge was Steve wearing a grey suit, with a stale blue tie. Next to him was Bucky, Tony, Clint, Thor and Bruce. All wearing grey suits with pink ties. On the other side, Jensen, Sean, Natasha, Pepper and Wanda. All wearing, except for Sean who was wearing the same suit as the groomsmen, stale blue dresses while holding a pink bouquet.

The doors opened to show Jackson and Emerson, wearing an all lace strapless sheath dress. It hung perfectly on Emerson's body. Her hair was pulled into a messy side braid with light pink flowers in it. Her makeup was down to perfection showing off her green eyes, which were glistening as she walked down the aisle.

"Who gives this women to this man?" The judge asked as Emerson and Jackson made it to the end of the aisle.

"Her mother and I do." Jackson said before kissing Emerson's cheek. Shaking Steve's hand, Jackson moved to sit down.

After Steve and Emerson where standing in front of each other, neither heard what the judge was saying. That was until the vows.

"I, Steve, take you Emerson to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish. From this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Emerson, take you Steve to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish. From this day forward until death do us part."

"You may now kiss the bride." The judge said.

"Finally." Emerson and Steve said before pulling each other into a mind-blowing kiss.

The reception was underway, everyone was drinking and eating and were ready for the dancing to begin. But first the speeches had to be made.

"Hi I'm James Barnes, Bucky, for those who know me. The best man. And yes I am the same James Barnes from the Hallowing Commandos. I couldn't let Steve here, be the only one out of time." Bucky said as the crowd laughed. "Anyway I have known Steve for what 90 years now? Beat that every other friendship. We have been through way more then most friendships. A war, waking up in a different century at different times, fighting each other, forgetting about each other, and now living together. Which I have been informed by a certain blonde bride that I am going to have to move out if a honeymoon baby is conceived."

"I never said that!" Emerson said looking over at Bucky laughing. "That was Jensen."

"Oh even better, my blonde girlfriend is going to be having a talking to then." Bucky said winking at Jensen. "Anyway Steve I am so happy for you. If anyone deserves a normal life, it is you. I'm with you until the end of line and I know Emerson is too." Raising his glass of champagne. "Lets give it up to the now Mr and Mrs. Captain America!"

Laughing Steve stood up, pulling Bucky into a hug. "Thank you for that."

"Your welcome Steve."

"Hi I'm Jensen Rhodes. Emerson's big sister. Not her twin, her sister. The maid of honor. Suck it Sean. Anyway I have known Emerson since she was born 25 years ago. Sure its not as impressive as the 90 year friendship between the two old ones over there. But Emerson you are the best little sister anyone could ask for. I don't know what I would have done without you when I was going through my divorce. You could have been on the most perfect date with Steve but instead you came over to my place so we could eat ice cream, drink wine and watch movies. You gave me two amazing nephews and you forced me to go on a date with Bucky. Without you I would have turned into a crazy cat lady. I am so excited for you and your next step in life. I hope that you give me a niece soon. We are outnumbered and we need another girl in the family. I'm so proud of you and everything you have done. I love you Emmy." Raising her glass of champagne. "Welcome officially to the family Steve."

 _Nine Months Later_

Feeling something wet between her legs, Emerson woke up sitting up slowly. Resting her hand on her big pregnant stomach she felt a soft contraction. Patting Steve's shoulder. "Steve, my water broke."

"Mm thats supposed to be in a week." Steve said sleepily turning towards her, feeling the wet spot on the bed.

"Well it happening now." Emerson said feeling another contraction. "Steve we need to go to the hospital."

Getting out of bed as fast as he could, Steve threw a jacket on and picked up Emerson. "Lets go."

Emerson nodded her head and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Okay."

Steve got to the hospital in 10 minutes, even though the hospital was 30 minutes away from their apartment. Looking over at Emerson who was breathing heavily, then in the back to watch the sleeping Liam and Eli. "Ready to meet our daughter?"

Nodding her head. Emerson took a deep breath. "Yes I want drugs though."

"Yes lets go." Steve said nodding his head, getting out of the car. Walking to the door where he found a nurse. "Hi my wife is having contractions, can we have a wheelchair for her."

"Yes, I'll go grab one and meet you at your car." The nurse said nodding her head.

"Thank you." Steve said smiling at her. "Its the Lincoln out front."  
"Alright perfect. And sir you are way calmer then most men who are about to be a dad." She said grabbing a wheelchair.

"Well I'm freaking out in the inside, if that helps."

"Alright Emerson I need you to push one more time." The doctor said looking up at the sweaty blonde.

Shaking her head. "No, no I don't want to push anymore. Cut me open."

"Hey Em, Em please." Steve said taking her hand. "Squeeze my hand as hard as you can. One more push and we meet our daughter."

Taking a deep breathe, she squeezed Steve's hand as hard as she could as she pushed. "AHHH!"

Crying filled the room as Baby Girl Rogers was born. Cleaning the baby off gently, the doctor handed the baby to Emerson. "Congratulations, you two."

"Hey baby girl." Emerson said smiling down at the baby. "You are so beautiful."

"Just like your mommy." Steve said sitting down on the bed, kissing Emerson's forehead. "You did amazing. I may be able to punch aliens but I'll never be able to do what you just did."

Looking up at him with a smile on her face. "Thank you for being here. I'm sorry if I yelled at you at all."

"Oh its fine." Looking down at the baby girl in his wife's arms. "Now what do we name her?"

"Dakota Faith." Emerson said lightly brushing her fingers over the baby's cheek.

"Its perfect."

 _Ten Years Later_

"I can't believe my baby boy is going off to college tomorrow." Emerson said sitting on Liam's bed, watching his back up a suitcase full of clothes. "You are making me feel so old."

"You are not old. You are the youngest mom I know." Liam said looking over at Emerson. "You are 36 and have a kid going to college. Most parents have a kid maybe starting elementary school."

"This is true. So what did you want to talk to me about that dad couldn't be in the room for?" Emerson said looking at her son, who turned into an amazing young man. Liam graduated in the top five of his senior class and was the captain of the baseball team.

Turning towards his mom, pushing his brown hair out of his eyes. "I got a letter from my biological dad and I thought you would like to read it without dad hovering over you, wondering what it said."

"Josh wrote you a letter? After 20 years of leaving you?" Emerson asked surprised. "I would love to read it."

"He tried to explain it, but yeah, I don't know." Liam said handing her the letter. "You know him better then I ever did. He mentions you in the letter."

"All great things I'm sure." Emerson said rolling her eyes as she looked down at the letter.

It read…

 _Dear Liam,_

 _I know this letter may come as a shock to you as I'm sure your mom probably didn't want to talk about me as much when you are growing up. I just wanted to apologize for leaving you when you were 6 years old. I'm sorry if I ruined your life. I know that this letter is twelve years yet, but I have been thinking about you recently. I am becoming a father again and it brought back memories of you growing up. I know I wasn't around and the last time you saw me was in the hospital when your mom brought her new boyfriend around. How is she doing? I hear in the news, she's doing good. I guess that's what happens when you marry a superhero. Anyway, Liam I am so sorry that I abandoned you and I don't want you to hate me. Which you probably do and I do not blame you. Good luck in everything you do and I'm sure you are going to do amazing things in life. I mean how could you not, with being raised by Captain America and not Captain Jackass._

 _Josh Hayden_

"Wow, I was not expecting that." Emerson said setting down the letter. "Are you going to respond back? I mean he is your father."

Sitting down next to Emerson, Liam leaned his head on her shoulder. "No I'm not going to. I mean he's right he abandoned me after I broke my arm falling off my bike. He didn't ruin my life by leaving. I think he made it better. You got to be with Steve without Josh trying to ruin your life by making you miserable. I know I was 6 but I wasn't blind. He was never around even when he was in the country. I saw him what? Once a month, maybe if he had time for me. I have you and that's all I ever need. I love you mom."

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, Emerson hugged Liam tightly. "I love you too Liam."

Well this is it, the last chapter of Instant Addiction. I love how it ended and I hope you did too. I loved every second of writing this story. I love you all.

Also, did the ending of this make anyone else cry? I was crying when I was typing.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys! I have a question for you. I loved writing Emerson and Steve's story so much, that I kinda want to write a sequel. I have already written somethings that fit in with the last chapter that I wrote of Instant Addiction. It would continue with what happened during the years I already wrote and the years that I haven't just yet. If you would like me to write a sequel comment in the reviews or send me a PM if you think its a good idea!

Thanks guys for your support

Fairlyunique


	32. Sequel

Can't Stop Loving You the sequel to Instant Addiction is posted! Let me know how you like the first chapter. Its getting the ball rolling for the first couple of chapters.


End file.
